A Teenaged Snape?
by Natsuyori
Summary: “Go to her, my boy,” Albus said, walking away, “she wouldn’t have come back if she didn’t love you, Severus.” 1st SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything...damn...  
  
This is my first HP fanfic and as a matter of fact my first SSHG. I just wanted to see how many reviews I could get anyway, but the story's good and I know a lot of RIckman fan's will love it.  
  
Summary: Snape had turned back to his old teenaged self? But due to Dumbledore's orders, not to cause any worry among the students, he forced to change his appearance and attiude and be sorted, maybe possibly into another house? He begins to also notice a girl with wavy golden hair named Hermione whose perfect for him. HGSS fanfict!  
  
The first chapter's a little corny.  
  
A Teenaged Snape?  
  
Oh shit! That was the only phrase to discribe what Severus Snape was going through. Just two hours ago Lord Voldemort had found out his spy work for the Order, had hexed him with several curses that resulted in him turning back the clock in his age, and had to escape Lord Voldermort's dungeon and get back to Hogworts. At this moment he sat in the office of Albus Dumbledore waiting for the man to enter the office. It was the middle of the night nearing reaching morning, who would expect the Headmaster to be waiting for him. A tired, but cheerful looking, Dumbledore came through the door office. Snape looked up at him, he looked back at him.  
  
"I didn't know Severus had a son," said Dumbledore jokingly as he sat down in the chair opposite of Snape. The teenaged Snape gave Dumbledore his infamous glare. The Headmaster just gave him a half smile. Snape still looked like himself, as he had his entire life, but now he was more lankery and a younger looking version. His clothes were a bit loose, but not by much since Snape hadn't gained much weight since his teenaged years.  
  
"Headmaster..." said Snape as he looked down in shame, "I have some bad news. I have been found out by the Dark Lord. It seems that news has slipped out from some unknown source." This was definetly not good news for Dumbledore, who now had a look of concern on his face, but he already knew that his spy was going to be found out sooner or later. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair pondering a bit.  
  
"Severus how did you get back to Hogworts and what happened to you?" asked the Headmaster curiously.  
  
"Well, I escaped from one his dungeons he put me in by having to stretch very uncomfortably to get my hands in the correct position to apparate. Before I had been in the dungeon, when he had found me out, he was furious and hexed me with several combinations of spells and curses that resulted in me turning back to my 17 slash 18 year old self," said Snape, as Albus listen intently. There was a brief moment of silence after Snape had finished, before Dumbledore let out a sigh and stood up walking over to the lit fire place.  
  
"I afraid to say that I am 100 percent sure that Lord Voldemort will come after you Severus," said Dumbledore as he let out another sigh, "Did you find out anything else before?" Snape searched his memory before he realized he had forgotten something.  
  
"Headmaster!" he exclaimed as he jumped from his chair, "They're after Miss Granger!" Albus seemed shock to hear this.  
  
"But why?" asked Albus rather confused.  
  
"Because they wish to lure Potter so they can kill him!" exclaimed Severus, "we must inform her now!" Dumbledore reached for the floo powder to tell Minerva to owl Miss Granger, but his hand suddenly stopped. He turned around to face a confused Severus.  
  
"Why did you stop?" asked the confused Severus.  
  
"We have to do something about you first," said Dumbledore looking rather serious. He walked over to Snape.  
  
"First we must change your appearance," said Dumbledore as Snape gave him a puzzled look, "if Lord Voldemort recognizes you, you will be dead by tommorrow and we can't have any of the studnets recognizing you, they might get paranoid as why you are in your current state. That means you'll have to pretty much change your detectable attitude and of course you must be sorted into a house."  
  
"Why must I be sorted into a new house," asked Severus rather bewildered, "I'm head of Slytherin after all." Dumbledore gave him a serious look.  
  
"I need you to be sorted into Gryffindor," said Dumbledore. Snape nearly died when he heard this. Him in Gryffindor, but why? He was the exact opposite of being a Gryffindor! Albus caught on to his dazed stare. "I need you to be close to Ms. Granger to protect her in case anything happens. Since I have chosen her to be Head Girl for her last year here, I will have to choose you for Head Boy. After all you are going to be the smartest student in the class. I guess I'll have to knock Mr. Longbottom from the list."  
  
"You chose Longbottom?" asked Severus absolutely dump struck.  
  
"Why yes," said Dumbledore, "he's a charming young fellow, very skilled in Herbology. Okay now were getting off the subject, we must change your looks." Snape had a nervous look on his face, as Dumbledore pulled out his wand.  
  
"ReadY?" said Dumbledore pointing his wand at him. Severus nodded looking terrified. "Okay let's give you a modern day hair cut, how about a hair cut like this Muggle actor named Brad Pitt...I think." Immediantly, Snape's long hair changed into a hair cut that spiked up and was blonde!  
  
"Ummm..." said Snape looking at a mirror Dumbledore handed him, "I think I's rather keep my old hair color at least."'  
  
"But I think blonde looks lovely for you, but if you insist," Dumbledore gave his wand a wave, and the spiky soon turned into a black version of the actor's hair cut. Snape but his hand through it, crisp and good looking, he liked it.  
  
"Now for your tan," said Dumbledore. Snape looked up from the mirror.  
  
"What's wrong with my tan?" asked Snape unsure if he had been insulted.  
  
"It's just that you still look to much like yourself still," said Dumbledore calmly, "Okay let's test a couple of tans till we get the right color." Snape turned a variation of color from orange to even blue!  
  
"Sorry," said Dumbledore as he still held out wand to get the right mixture, "tanning is quite hard to get right."  
  
After Snape had turned a varity of colors, Dumbledore soon found the right one, a creamy light peach color. Snape looked at himself once more in the mirror. He actually like his different appearance, he had never looked this good.  
  
"Wicked," he said as he felt his face to make sure this was real. He looked completely different, yet still the same with his nose thatlooked much better for some reason. Wait had he just said the word "wicked"?  
  
"I think you have some of the instincts of a teenager as well, " he said rather amused, "now about a new wardrobe of cloths." With another swish of his wand, Snape's black victorian suit and robe changed into a pair of baggy jeans with a black T-shirt just to leave him with some sense of his old self.  
  
"Nice touch Headmaster," said Snape exaimining his clothes, "where did you get this muggle style."  
  
"I passed a couple of teenaged boys on my vacation in Hawii," said Dumbledore smiling from Snape's odd approval, "Okay since school is about to begin next week, I think we will have to get her here safe sooner."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Snape.  
  
"You're going to bring her here," said Dumbledore, "today as a matter of fact."  
  
Did u like it. R&R pleases. Maybe I'll post a picture sometime of what snape would look like? I don't know. Maybe I can ask one of my favorite authors who has a site to allow me to add the picture. Well tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the rules...I have to say I don't own Harry Potter...damn!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Your support is very encouraging.  
  
A Teenaged Snape?  
  
The boring scenary seemed to be endless as a bored Snape starred out the window with exhausted eyes. A tree there, a farm there, it was all making him rather drowsy to look out the window. No that it mattered anyway.  
  
He had been up all night and now being 1 o'clock in the afternoon and he was completely tired out. He had wanted to get to bed after his eventful night, but Dumbledore had insist that he take the first train to Platform 9 3/4 in London were Hermione resided in.  
  
"Damn fool," said Snape, as he placed his elbow against the side of window to keep himself from falling over, "how's he going to expect me to go meet Ms. Granger when I haven't sleeped in about 32 hours?" His eyes lulled as he said this. He had even made him bring Ms. Granger to Hogworts the muggle way too!  
  
He had now been on the train for nearly 5 hours thinking about what he and Dumbledore had discussed. First of all, all Dumbledore insisted he come up with a cover story and to stick to it. Then he would have to go meet Ms. Granger at her house in about 2 hours when his train would reach London. And finally take her to Hogworts.  
  
Dumbledore had also made him resign from his job for awhile until this all passed and a new teacher was going to replace him for the year.  
  
"At least I get some sort of vacation from grading all those brats' papers," he muttered sleepily. He had to come up with a cover story now. First of all he needed to come up with a name.  
  
'Ulysses Turkshire..' said Snape making up random names, 'naw...how about Stanley Farkney? Dennis Prat? John Sipplewich?' No none of these would work becasue first of all he would never remember it,  
  
'Oh well I guess I could use my old name at least I won't forget it,' Severus thought tiredly, 'now I got to come up with a cover story to explain why I have the same name as their Potions Master.' It took Severus a few minutes figuring out things to make sure they didn't contradict with any thing else.  
  
'I got it!' thought Snape happily, 'I'll just say I was named after my uncle, really me of course, and that I have come to stay the year with him at Hogworts. But that doesn't explain why he's not going to be around.' Severus calculated the ideas in his head finally coming up with the one solution.  
  
'I can say my uncle's sick and can't leave his chambers,' he thought finally, 'and I can say I'm here to look after him!'  
  
'Yes that would work perfectly,' Snape thought as his eyelids gradually became heavier and he finally lulled off to sleep.  
  
The sudden stop of the train jostled the sleepy Severus awake from his position lying on the patted bench.  
  
"Here already?" mumbled Snape angrily as sat up and rubbed his eyes viciously.  
  
The next half an hour envolved Severus getting off the train, wadding through several annoying muggles, and having to take this thing Dumbledore explained as a taxi.  
  
He showed the driver the address and half an hour later through traffic, Snape found himself in front a two story house in a Victorian style. He paid the driver and walking lazily up to the front door. He knocked on the door.  
  
He waited a few seconds impatiently and finally the front door opened to reveal a a woman who Snape could tell was Ms. Granger's mother. Being raised into a wealthy pure blood family, Severus had been raised with good manners.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mrs. Granger," he said extending his hand out. She shook it rather surprised at his manners. "I'm sorry to intrude, but is your daughter, Ms. Granger, at home. I'm supposed to escort her to Hogwarts if you have read the owl sent by Dumbledore." She nodded still rather shocked.  
  
"She's upstairs getting her things ready," she said, "ummm...would you like to come in?"  
  
"Thank for your kindness," he said stepping through the threshhold. She led him to the living room and gestured to a couch for him to sit down.  
  
"So what's your name?" She asked rather curiously, as she sat down on a arm chair next to the couch Severus sat on.  
  
"Oh sorry," he said remembering that he had forgotten to introduce himself, "my name's Severus Snape."  
  
"As in Severus Snape her Potions Master?" she asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Actually I'm named after him seeing how he's my uncle," he lied. Mrs. Granger's reassured look told him it was plausible.  
  
"Oh..." she said, "I was just wondering what this whole situation is about."  
  
"I have no idea I assure you, Mrs. Granger," he lied again. He couldn't just tell her what was really up, she would be too devastated.  
  
"So why have they chosen you to escort my daughter?" she asked rather suspious on why a teenaged boy was picking up her daughter.  
  
"I was sent by my uncle and the Headmaster seeing how all the professors are busy preparing for the new year," he said. This was however true, but a lie in away. He had basically been sent by his uncle, seeing how it was him, the Headmaster had sent him, and the professors were busy.  
  
"Oh," said Mrs. Granger finding the story reasonable, but still suspisious. Mrs. Granger got up from her seat and walked over to the hallway Severus had just been in.  
  
"Hermione luv," she called up the stairs, "are you finish up there?"  
  
"Yes mum," yelled Hermione, as she made her way down the stairs dragging her luggage. Severus got up and walked to Hermione and picked up the suitcase for her. Hermione looked rather surprised.  
  
"Mum," she said confused as she impolitely starred at Severus, "whose this?"  
  
"Oh this is handsome young man is Professor Snape's nephew, Severus Snape...was it?" she said glancing at Severus, who nodded.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione shocked to hear that Snape had a nephew and that this was him. For starters, he was hot! He had some of Snape's features with same nose and face shape, but for some reason his tan and hair made him look totally better and different.  
  
"Umm...hello," she snapped out as she blushed embarrassment, "Nice to meet you my name's Hermione Granger." She said as held out for him to shake. He took it an bowing slightly kissed her hand, which made Hermione turn a darker shade of red.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, my name's Severus Snape," he said as he returned her hand. What had he just done? He just kissed a student's hand! It was one of his habits from growing up that he had learned it was custumary to kiss a lady's hand when being introduced.  
  
Mrs. Granger saw her embarrassed daughter turn red. She chuckled to herself.  
  
'He has excellent manners,' she thought as she smiled, 'I think we have a winner Hermione.'  
  
"Um shall we go?" asked Severus, who seemed to be the only one not daydreaming. Hermione nodded still in shock.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger," he said as he walked over to the front door and opened it.  
  
"And a pleasure to met you Severus," she said.  
  
"Please call me Sev," he said.  
  
'Why the hell did I say that?" thought Severus rather angry with himself, 'No one's every called me Sev.'  
  
Hermione gave her mother a quick hug and good bye and followed "Sev" out the door.  
  
Any good? She turned red? Ha! I thought it was kind of cute. Sorry this one's so short, I got another anime story I'm writing.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter...which means she also controls kids and middle aged bald men who are obsessed with it. Hehe.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. I want to apologize for all my typos and I finally have a beta reader, CyberDemonix. I didn't want to replace the first two chapters, because when I did that with the first one, I think I lost like 4 reviews or something.  
  
Important: Does anyone want to join my new C2 community? It's not up yet, but I want to start a collection of all the best stories for Harry Potter and possibly Naruto, which is anime. If you want to join please email me, but that doesn't guarantee your spot. I have to check out your work or you can't be a flamer. Basically, you have to take a test.  
  
A Teenaged Snape?  
  
Silence was the only apparent sound between Snape and Hermione as they sat across from each other on the train. Well, first of all, it was because Snape was asleep after being awake for so long, while Hermione just sat there staring at him.  
  
'He's so cute when he sleeps,' She thought as she stared at him obessively. Hermione stared at Snape's sleeping form, breathing softly as he laid on the patted seat with his hand cushioning his head. He looked so peaceful to Hermione.  
  
'He looks sort of like Snape, does he act like him too?' She asked herself. Hermione decided she would have to see for herself. So she pretended to cough to wake him up. No response. She coughed a bit louder. No response. Then she coughed even louder. Once again, no reponse.  
  
Hermione was beginning to get frustrated and annoyed. So when he didn't respond for the last time, she coughed the loudest she had ever coughed in her life and kicked him in the shin as well! His eyes immediately flew open and a swear word came out of his mouth.  
  
"What was that for?!" He asked as he rubbed his shin to dull the pain.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything..." Hermione said, trying to look innocent. "...it must be your imagination."  
  
"And how do you supppose I felt pain in my dream?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised in suspicion. This reminded Hermione very much of his "uncle".  
  
"I don't know. What you're dreaming about?" She said cooly. He lowered his brow and sat up. He knew this fight would go nowhere.  
  
"Well," Hermione said shifting in her seat, "Now that you're awake, what brings you to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well first of all my uncle, Severus is a professor there," He lied, still rather angry, "and secondly, he is unwell and Headmaster thought it be best if he had some company."  
  
"Snape is sick?!" She exclaimed. She could never imagine Snape getting sick.  
  
"Yes, _Professor_ Snape is unwell." He emphasized. Snape was annoyed with her lack of repect for his "uncle".  
  
"Oh, sorry," Hermione said remembering that this Snape was indeed Professor Snape's nephew, "Is it a regular cold, or something very serious?" She asked. This was a question Severus did not suspect. He had forgotten to think of the illness.  
  
"Umm..." He said as he conjured a plan, "...he's...suffering from...um...herpies?" (A/N Hahahahahaha....I just had to do it)  
  
"Herpies!?" She exclaimed. That was most unsuspected.  
  
'Why the hell did I say that?!' Severus though angrily, 'Now she's going to think he's... I mean I'm, a sicko! But I can't go back on my word. It would look to suspious.'  
  
"Yes..." He said cooly, trying to cover up his embarrasment, "...he is suffering from..." Then Snape gulped. "...herpies." As soon as Severus had confirmed that indeed his "uncle" had herpies, Hermione tried desperately to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Snape gave her a look, but soon found the humor in what he had just announced. Hermione seeing his face, burst out laughing and he did as well.  
  
The two laughed a good five minutes before they finally dried their tears (from laughing of course).  
  
"But you can't mention it to anyone." he said, remembering his reputation was at stake. She nodded understadingly.  
  
"So if he's gone, who going to replace him?" she asked, hoping for a new professor.  
  
"I don't know yet, but this person's going to have to be replacing him for at least the entire year," He said looking nervous.  
  
"A whole year?" Asked Hermione in surprise. He nodded in reply.  
  
The two soon found themselves talking comfortably about subjects such as the professors, the subjects at Hogwarts, and many other things. They both found it rather enjoyable to talk to each other, as they talked for hours.  
  
Hermione found out that Snape was very intelligent, just what she had hoped for. He was able to match her intellect and his witty jokes made her laugh so hard that she would be in tears. She also found out that he was almost nothing like Snape, another thing she had hoped for.

Severus, on the other hand, was surprised to find himself opening up to a student...now classmate, that before he found annoying, but now rather pleasant. And now having a closer look at her, he realized that her hair was no longer bushy but fine and a wavy golden.  
  
"What happened to your hair, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Miss Granger?" she asked, "What are you, a 40 year old?" At that comment, Severus gave a nerveous laugh.  
  
'Nearly...' he thought.  
  
"No," He said, "I thought it was proper since that's what my uncle referred to you as."  
  
"Oh..." she said, "...well how'd you know I had changed my hair?" Uh oh! He had forgotten that he had not supposedly met her before.  
  
"Um," he said as he thought quickly, "My uncle described you as a girl with bushy hair when I needed a description to find you." That would work perfectly.  
  
"Oh." She said, a little annoyed that her professor had refered to her as having bushy hair, even though it had been true, "I finally got it wavy at a Muggle salon. The had to thin it and then minorly straighten it. It turned out great thought, even though it did take what seemed like five hours to do." He nodded.  
  
The two soon continued to talk until they finally reached Hogwarts an hour later.  
  
After finally reaching the entrance to Hogwarts, they made their way to Dumbledore's office, finding the old man sitting at his desk with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome Miss Granger." he said with the same sparkle in his eyes he always gave her. "I presume you met Severus?"  
  
'How does he know everything?' Severus thought as he and Hermione sat down in front of Dumblesore.  
  
"Yes I have." said Hermione, as she drank the warm tea Dumbledore had pushed towards her on his desk.  
  
"Good." he said as he slid a cup to Severus as well who reluctantly drank it. "I know you must be wondering why you were ask to come here before the school term started?" She nodded in reply.  
  
"Well the thing is..." He said as his expression turned into a more serious one. "...before Professor Snape was in the position he is in now, he overheard that they had plan to capture you for some unknown reason." This certainly came as a shock to Hermione to hear that she was in danger this time.  
  
"Well the only safe place we could possible think of placing you is here at Hogwarts of course," He said continuing, "and as you might of suspected, you were chosen for the position of Head Girl."  
  
"I am very happy to here that, but whose Head Boy?" She asked, happy that she had been chosen yet still confused.  
  
"I am." said Severus as he sat comfortable in his chair.  
  
"What!?" She exclaimed as she looked at the boy, "You're new, how could you possibly get the position? It took me 6 years to earn the title!" Dumbledore seemed rather amused.  
  
"He has all the qualities we are looking for..." Dumbledore said as Hermione turned her attention over to him, "...so naturally he should be chosen." Hearing that he was indeed qualified made Hermione's temper go down a bit...a bit.  
  
"So I presume you are a Slytherin then." She asked.  
  
"Well actually," He said shifting in his chair. "I have to get sorted first."  
  
"But you're Snape's nephew!" yelled Hermione as she got up from her chair and towered over him. "And I'm pretty sure you're a pure blood."  
  
'Man she can be scary when she wants too.' He thought rather nervously. Before he could open his mouth, Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Well I think that's a enough for now," He said getting up from his seat. "Minerva, could you direct them to their Head rooms?" Out of nowhere, Professor McGongall came in to the room with a rather amused look on her face.  
  
"I didn't know that Severus had a nephew," She said as the two got up from their seats. Severus headed towards Hermione's luggage.  
  
'I guess Dumbledore wants to keep this a secret,' He thought as he picked up her suitcase. The two followed Professor McGongall out of the office and through a serious of hallways and staircases. The three finally made their way to a portrait of a knight posing proudly with his head raised high.  
  
"This is Sir Geofferoy Winston," She said as she gestured to the knight. The knight looked at here and then over at the two teenagers.  
  
"Please to meet you, sweet woman and kind sir." He said as he bowed.  
  
"Sir Winston," said Professor McGongall after he had finished, "This is the New Head Girl and Head Boy, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, I suppose." Severus nodded to reassure her that was indeed his name.  
  
"The password is Dalligon Charter..." she said as the potrait swong open, "...and please do not forget it." All three stepped through the portal and looked up at the marvelous room.  
  
"Oh my god." said Hermione looking everywhere, fascinated with every detail. This was the Head Common room with a roaring fire, handcrafted furniture, and everything was covered in scarlet and gold.  
  
"Since we do not know your House yet Mr. Snape," said Professor McGongall, "It will be left scarlet and gold in time being." He nodded.  
  
"And as soon as you two are settled in, meet the rest of the staff at the Great Hall for dinner." She said as she stepped out of the potrait, leaving the two to marvel at the room.  
  
Is this any good? Sorry about the herpies...It's an inside joke among friends. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (without interest and mumbling) Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter...yadah yadah. (sigh)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry for any typos or anything in the last chapter. It was all Cyberdemonix's fault (looks over at a pissed off Cyberdemonix with a bat). Ummm...nevermind Cyberdemonix did an excellent job and there were no typos (nervous laugh as Cyberdemonix shines her bat)  
  
A Teenaged Snape?  
  
As soon as Hermione and Severus had finished looking at their common room, they walked up the stairs to a balconoy that overlooked their common room. Once they were on top of the balcony, they saw one door on the right side of the balcony and the on the left side was another door. The one on the right had a gold plated sign on it with the words "Head Boy Severus Snape's Room" and on the one on the left it read "Head Girl's Hermione Granger's Room".  
  
Severus slowly opened his room to find a grand four post bed with a large amount of silky pillows and sheets in red. As Severus stepped into the room, he noticed that the floor was hard wood, but an expensive looking rug covered a large percentage of it. This was saying alot since it was probaby about the size of what a whole entire year shared. There was a dresser in the corner, a silk padded chair, and a mysterious door on the right wall. Severus slowly walked over and open it to reveal the most magnificent bathroom he had every seen. It was marbled with a own personal jaccuzi! Dear god, everything was so delicate and scented.  
  
'Bloody hell' though Severus as he walked over to a cabinet full of name embroidered towels that smelled like fresh roses, 'this has to be a girl's bathroom.'  
  
After examining the bathroom, he stepped back into his room and opened the curtains to let the light come in. The room was absolutely perfect and much better decorated then Severus's own private quarters.

He walked over to the dresser and opened one of the cabinets. They were totally empty, but there was a small bit a parchment adressed to Severus himself laying there. Severus, half curious and half confused, picked it up and opened it. His eyes began to scan the the parchment.  
  
"Dear Severus," he read, "Hello from Albus. If you have opened this drawer, then I suspect that you wonder why your clothes have not been moved up."  
  
'That's for sure,' thought Severus, as walked over to his new bed and sat down.  
  
"Surely you do not believe you can wear your normal garments. You must wear a school uniform of course being Head Boy." Severus was sure that Dumbledore had had a wonderful time writing this. "You will be going to Diagon Alley tommorrow to pick up your school robes, school supplies, and some regular clothes I suggest. All and all Sincerely, Albus."  
  
He expected him to get school robes let alone wear them! He had to talk to Albus about this later.  
  
Severus had just stood up to close the drawer from which the letter came, when he heard a scream, Ms. Granger's scream! He quickly whipped out his wand and ran towards the girl's bedroom.  
  
'Oh shit,' though Severus as he entered the bedroom which was identical to his own, 'I screw it up on the first day!' Seeing that there was no one in the bedroom, Severus opened the door to the bathroom. Just as the Head Boy opened the door, he ran straight into the Head Girl, who had been standing right there. The two were sent flying to the marble floor.  
  
"Oh bloody, that hurt!" exclaimed Hermione from underneath Severus. Severus, rubbing his head, slowly rolled over on the floor beside her, laying on his back.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Hermione as she sat up and dusted herself off, not there was anything to dust off anyway. Severus, who now had a pounding headache, sat up as well to realize that he sat up to fast.  
  
"I thought you were hurt," said Severus, now laying back down holding his hand hard to his forehead.  
  
"I was just excited about the bathroom and how would you suppose I would get hurt in a bathroom?" she asked as she got up from the floor. Before he could answer, Hermione noticed blood coming down from where his hand was pressed so dearly against his forehead. She kneeled back down beside him and took his hand away from his bloody forehead. He starred at the girl as she examined the cut on his forehead. He barely noticed that he had been starring till she got up and walked over to the sink.  
  
"This hardly the way I'd expect to use my Head bathroom for the first time," she said as she took one of the hand towels and soaked it under that faucet. She turned off the sink and kneeled back down to the injured mate. She handed him the towel. Severus of course took it thankfully and placed it against his forehead.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he glanced back at her, "If it make you feel any better, you can have one of the towels from my bathroom. I don't take to the rose scent to much." She gave out a little laugh at the joke, and he did as well.  
  
"It's alright," she said as she got up from the floor and offered him a hand up. He took it and got up, while still holding the compress to his head.  
  
"Shall we get to the dinner then," said Severus as he walked over to the bathroom door.  
  
"Yes we shall," said Hermione as she followed him out the door, "but first let's get a bandage on that cut." She gestured to his forehead. After a quick healing spell, the two made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
The two walked into the Great Hall chattering away, unaware of surprised eyes and some twinkling ones from Proffesor Dumbledore and Professor McGongall. Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat at the head table and walked up to the two who had mad there way to the front of it.  
  
"Severus," he said as he wrapped his arm over Severus and Hermione leading to them to their seats, "Hermione, glad you could join us for dinner. Take a seat." The two got into their seats that were right besides each other. The other Professors were silent until Professor McGongall broke the silence.  
  
"So everybody, this is Severus's nephew, Severus," she said, as the faces were even more shocked, "...ironically." Everyone immediantly got up from their chairs and began introducing themselves to Severus.  
  
As soon as that was settled, the delicious meal was presented and conversations were started.  
  
"So Mr. Snape," said Professor Flitwick as he helped himself some mash potatoes, "Are you an expert at Charms?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so," replied Severus as he put his fork down on his plate, "but I rather believe my speciality is Potions."  
  
"Potions?!" said Madam Hooch, who was apparently listening to the conversation, "Just like your uncle I suppose. Are you any good at Quidditch?"  
  
"I'm alright I guess," lied Severus.  
  
Honestly, Severus had never really been good at using a broom, not that he gave it much try. He hadn't really been fond of flying after his first flying lesson when he had gotten a bucking broom and had been thrown several feet. He shuttered at the memory. Before he had gone through that, he had always been fascinated by flying and thought of it as some freedom from his real world, but all of that had been shattered from bad experiences.  
  
"Good," said Madam Hooch, "then would you and Ms. Granger care to help me set up the the Quidditch pitch tonight for the upcoming season?"  
  
"Sure, Madam Hooch. We'd love to help," answered Hermione happily before Severus could answer.  
  
'Oh jolly,' though Severus as he sunk back into his chair, as all the conversations continued.  
  
The three made there way to the Quidditch field just as the sun was setting. Severus was barely keeping up from all the things he was carrying, brooms, about 20 banners, and whole bunch of other crap in Severus's opinion. The other two strolled easily as they carrying the crate of Quidditch balls and hoops.  
  
"What a lovely sunset," said Hermione, as she and Madam Hooch dropped the large crate in the middle of the gigantic field. Severus, who was juggling the objects, managed to slip on one of loose banners right.  
  
"Lovely," said Severus sarcastically, as he pushed the stuff off himself, "just lovely."

"You do realize you could of used a levitating spell," said Hermione turning to him. Severus mumbled a sarcasdic imitation of Hermione, as he pushed more stuff off himself.  
  
"Come on you two," said Madam Hooch, as she picked up three brooms from the pile of mess that was Severus, "time to hang up the House banners."  
  
Severus got up and took the broom from her and looked down at the pile of banners. "I call I get to hang up Slytherin." Hermion shrugged as she took the broom from Madam Hooch and began to pick up the Gryffindor's scarlet and gold banners.  
  
After an hour of setting up the banners and cleaning up the stands and junk, Severus tiredly landed near Madam Hooch and Hermione, who had finished as well.  
  
"Well now that we have that settled, let's have a little round of one on one Quidditch," said Madam Hooch as she opened the crate. Just before Severus could protest, once again Hermione butted in.  
  
"Cool," said Hermione as she jumped up and down in excitement, "I've never played Quidditch before!"  
  
'Oh blood grand!' though Severus, as he got on his broom once again.  
  
Any good? I thought it was cute when they ran into each other. Please R&R.

A new chapter should probably be out this weekend since I already have it written. I'm just making you wait because I mean. Mwhahahahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas, so you know the drill. JK yadah yadah owns HP, then the world, but she can't own me! Mwahahahahahah! Did you hear about Martha Stewert? Hahahaha...you're next JK (author wipes a tear of happiness away from eye)  
  
Did you like the last chapter? Huh? Huh? I have two beta readers (author holds swollen jaw and in the backround you see a satisfied looking Cyberdemonix) now. Hope you likey!  
  
A Teenaged Snape?  
  
"Ready, set, go!" exclaimed Madam Hooch, as she threw up the Quaffle. Severus caught it easily and made his way towards the Quidditch posts with Hermione trailing him. Madam Hooch had said that who ever made it up to 50 first, would get to decided if they stay for another round or not, so here Severus was trying to make this game finish as fast as possible. He only had Hermione against him and they would only be using the Quaffle, so this would be a snap.  
  
"10! Zero!" exclaimed Madam Hooch from her broom, as Severus threw the Quaffle into the hoop easily. Now that Severus realized it, this was actually fun, maybe because he was winning for once. But now, he had overcome his fear of flying was actually quite alright on his broom.  
  
Hermione, who now possed the ball in hand, had a look of determination on her face.  
  
"Excellent shot Snape!" yelled Madam Hooch, so that she could be heard.  
  
Just as Severus turned to Madam Hooch, Hermione flew so fast past him that he nearly fell off his broom.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Snape, as he chased after her. Hermione flew all around the field, in circles, in violent turns, and loops, and each time Severus matched her moves always right on her tail.  
  
"10! 10!" announced Madam Hooch, "Nice Ms. Granger." Severus quickly retrieved the ball and flew next to Hermione, who was giving him a smirk of pride.  
  
"I do believe we are tied Mr. Snape," she said half proudly and half jokingly. Snape stuck his tongue out at her childish like.  
  
"Not for long Ms. Granger!" he said as he charged past her.  
  
The game went on for just a few minutes for before the score was 50 to 10, Severus up. After he finally had more determination to win, it had been a breeze. The two flew down to an impressed Madam Hooch's side. Hermione had a look of anger on her face for losing.  
  
"Mr. Snape," said Madam Hooch, as she took the Quaffle from him, "I daresay, you play an excellent game. Ms. Granger, not bad for your first time."  
  
"This was my first time too," said Severus with a smirk on his face. This seemed to piss off Hermione dearly.  
  
"Well congradulations on your win," said Hermione as she held out her hand. Severus shook it, but just before he could let go, Hermione grabbed it harder and kicked him in the .....! She proudly marched back to the castle, leaving a cowering Severus on the ground hands between her legs. Madam Hooch looked a little amused as she watched the girl leave.  
  
"I think she's a sore loser, Mr. Snape," said Madam Hooch, as she stood over Severus who nodded in reply. He was beginning to turn a bit red.

"Ya' think?" he said sarcastically as best as he could.  
  
"Well anyway," said Madam Hooch, "I think you should consider joining one of the House teams, Mr. Snape. Will you be needing Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Severus returned to his room in the Head dormitories, all better. It had taken him awhile to get up, but there was no need to see Madam Pomfrey. That would be rather embarrasing as well. On his way back he had not even seen a glimpse of Hermione, and at this time that would have been better.  
  
Severus quickly brushed his teeth and was about to search in his drawers for some sort of sleeping wear, when he remembered that he didn't have any.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought as he stripped down to his boxers and slid into his nice silky bed. He was way to tired to go down to his former room and get some. He soon drifted off.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione sat on her bed unable to sleep.  
  
'Why the hell did I do that for?' she thought as began to pace back and forth in front of her bed. 'Oh great now tommorrow we're going to be on bad terms.'  
  
"I'd better go appologize," whispered Hermione to herself, as she crossed the hall to Severus's room.  
  
"Sev?" said Hermione, as she slowly opened his door.  
  
"Lumos," said Hermione as she whipped out her wand in the dark room. She walked over to his bedside.  
  
"Sev? Are you up?" she asked as tapped him.  
  
"Severus? Get up!" she said getting frustrated, as she pulled off Severus's sheets and blankets. Definetly the wrong move. Severus immediantly opened his eyes and Hermione immediantly turned around from him.  
  
"What the hell!?" asked Severus, as he got up and began to put his jean back on. Hermione remained turned around.  
  
'Oh my god!' thought Hermione, as her cheeks flushed, 'I just saw a guy in only his boxers! Wait what the hell am I thinking? It's Snape's nephew!' Hermione glanced behind herself to see a a half dressed Severus litting candles. She turned back around to face him.  
  
"Why the heck did you burst in here in like that?" he asked. He was fumming in anger, but without a shirt on. Hermione blushed at the site.  
  
"Well?" he said, raising his uncle's identical eyebrow.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for what I did today," said Hermione, who was a little disappointed when Severus began to pull his shirt over his head.  
  
"I guess I should also apologize for what just happened now," she said to a now fully dressed Severus.  
  
"Wait hold on," said Hermione realizing something, "why the hell were you only in your boxers!"  
  
"How'd this turn into my fault," said Severus, quite confused.  
  
"Well you should be more dressed!" she said as she stormed out his room, slaming the door.  
  
'Oh hell,' said Severus, as sunk back into bed, without even removing his clothes.  
  
Hermione said the exact same thing on her own bed.  
  
The next morning, Severus woke up still fully dressed. He rubbed his eyes, as he began to make his way to his bathroom. After he had brushed his teeth, taken a shower, and gotten dressed in the temporary robes that had been left on his head bed, he reached for his wand.  
  
'Oh crap,' though Severus, as he began to check his pockets, 'I must of forgotten it in Ms. Granger's bathroom the other evening.' Severus would have to sneak into Hermione's room to retrieve it. Creeping slowly out of his room and acroos the hall, Severus slowly opened the door to Hermione's room.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" he said as he stepped into the room.  
  
'I'll just be in and out of here,' he thought as he tipped toed across the room to the bathroom. He quickly found his wand and was about to tip top out when...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Hermione, causing Severus to trip over one of her trunks. Severus slowly got up.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" said Hermione as got from her bed and helped him up.  
  
"I just needed to get my wand," said Severus. Hermione's anger soon turned to amusement.  
  
"Kind of clumspy aren't ya?" she asked.  
  
"Kind of messy aren't ya?" he said sarcastically rubbing his injured head once again.  
  
'Wait this is my chance to apologize," thought Hermione.  
  
"Sev about yesterday, I want to apologize for everything and make everything all right," she said as she held out her hand. It was a few seconds before Severus reluctantly took her hand cautiously that is.  
  
"Alright Ms. Granger," he said.  
  
"Please call me Hermione," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay...Hermione" he said. It was so weird for him to say it, but he'd have to get used to eventually.  
  
"Are you heading to breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, then I'm heading off to Diagon Alley to get a few things." said Severus as he was about to make his way out the door.  
  
"Oh, can I come?" said Hermione, stopping Severus, "I still haven't got all my supplies."  
  
"Um...I don't know. You'll have to ask Headmaster," he said, and with that he left before she could answer.  
  
How's that? Anyone got any more disclaimer messages I can use? You're lucky I didn't leave it at a cliff hanger. Please R&R. I got the idea for the handshake thing sort of from Princess Diaries 2.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (whistling suspiciously) I didn't steal Harry Potter. What? Why  
are all of you looking at me?  
  
Hey what did you think of the last chapter! Ha ha! She kicked him in the  
"area"! Okay I changed the summary to this slightly. I was going to change  
it completely, but I think that would give out to much of the story. The   
very last chapter of this story will have the epilogue, my goodbyes, and the  
real point of this story.  
  
You guys are all lucky I was writing this while I was waiting for something  
to download. If I wasn't bored you probably wouldn't have this chapter for  
at least another week.  
  
Hint: It's going to get even better when Severus gets sorted. Let's just  
say they'll be a new character for all of you to hate. He he and I'm not  
talking about me.  
  
Another Hint: The last word for the epilogue and story is professor for now.  
It might change. That doesn't include my thank you stuff.  
  
I need new ideas for my disclaimer. Please suggest some along with your  
review.  
  
A Teenaged Snape?  
  
"Stupid...jackass Dumbledore..." mumbled Snape, as Hermione followed him  
through crowds of people through Diagon Alley. If Hermione's following him  
through Diagon Alley and he's cursing Dumbledore than it's obvious that he  
made him take her along. It wasn't that Severus disliked Hermione, it's just   
that she constantly asked him where they were going or got lost among the  
crowds. Honestly, Severus knew he should be keeping an eye out for her, but  
with the enormous amount of people it would be okay as Dumbledore had told  
him.  
  
So here he was in the middle of a extremely crowded street trying to get what  
he needed with Hermione trying to catch up. Once again, she slipped out of  
his sight for the 50th time.  
  
"Keep up, Ms. Granger," said Severus, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her  
through the crowds.  
  
"It's Hermione and I'm trying the best I can without you telling me where  
your going," said Hermione, just as she got smothered by an huge wizard  
trying to make his way past her. Severus pulled her out from there and led  
her into a shop Hermione had never been to before. She looked around in   
amazement at the shop filled with tons and tons of jars filled with things  
of all sorts.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Hermione, as she straighten out her robes. She  
then noticed that Severus was still holding her hand. He seemed to have  
noticed as he quickly saw her glance at their hand connection. Severus let   
go of her hand quickly leaving her blushing slightly.  
  
'She must be flushed from being in the crowds,' thought Severus, as he   
turned and began to examine the things in the jars. He thought nothing more  
of it.  
  
"This is were I- I mean my uncle gets his potion ingredients," said Severus  
catching his mistake just in time.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, as she watched over his shoulder at what he was looking  
at. After examining that he moved onto the next jar and Hermione followed  
suit still looking over his shoulder. He moved over once again and once   
again she did the same. Severus was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Would you cut that out?!" said Severus angrily, as he turned face to well  
he sort of had to look down since she was a half a head shorter than him. He  
had not shrunken in height at all seeing how he had been the same height at  
this age, but Hermione had grown as well now coming up to his chin. She   
seemed startled by the sudden movement.  
  
"What?" said Hermione, " I'm just interested in what you're looking at."   
Severus, still being annoyed, mumbled something under his breath that  
sounded a whole lot like the word "annoying" and "Hermione" was in as he  
walked over to the clerks desk were a short man was sitting on a high stool  
and reading the Daily Prophet. The man looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" he asked not even getting off his stool or putting  
down his newspaper. Clearly he did not believe that the teenager was worth  
any of his time.  
  
"I'm looking for some of these ingredients," answered Severus, as he pulled  
out a piece of folded parchment and began to open it. The man pushed his   
glasses up, as he took the paper from Severus and began to read down the  
list.  
  
"Sorry young man, but only Potion Masters are allowed to purchase these  
ingredients," he said with a snort, "and the youngest one's a 37 year old  
named Severus Snape. The other 4 are in seventies and higher and you don't   
look 70." Severus glanced behind him to see Hermione examining some of the  
jars on the far wall next and another wizard or witch, he could not tell  
with the person's hood up, looking at some cauldrons on sale to far to hear  
them. Exactly what he wanted. He didn't want anyone to hear this.  
  
"I assure you. I am Severus Snape," whispered Severus. The clerk looked  
amused. He did not believe him.  
  
"And I'm Albus Dumbledore's dog," said the man sarcastically, "So what if   
you say your him, what proof do you got? I bet you don't even know what the  
Potion Master's seal looks like or can even pay for these ingredients." This  
man was starting to piss Severus off. Of course he knew exactly what the  
Potion Master's seal looked like. When a Potion Master or Mistress got there  
got their Potion Masters degree a seal spell was placed on their wands.  
This, they could use as identification and get them any ingredients they   
wanted. He could afford them too. He had enough money to buy the store, but  
that's another story for later.  
  
So Severus whipped out his wand, and taking the parchment with the  
ingredients he placed the tip of it on it's blank back side. Almost  
immediately the tip of Severus's wand lit up and the paper seemed to be on  
fire. The smoke soon cleared over the paper and revealed burned on the paper  
the Potion Master's symbol. The sales clerk seemed dumb struck as he picked  
up the paper and began to examine the seal.  
  
"Is that enough proof?" asked Severus proudly.  
  
"But that's impossible," said the clerk as he put the parchment down,  
"Severus Snape is 37 and I've seen him myself countless times."  
  
"I had a little accident and I would like it if you don't mention it to  
anyone," said Severus. The clerk nodded reluctantly and went into his  
back room to obtain the ingredients. Severus glanced behind himself once   
again to see Hermione tapping on a jar and the hooded person still looking  
at the cauldrons.  
  
The clerk soon came out with the ingredients in a large paper bag, just as  
Hermione walked over beside Severus.  
  
"That'll be 756 galleons. How would you like to pay for it, Mr. Snape?" he  
said as he placed the bag on the counter and handing him a bill.  
  
"756 galleons?!" said Hermione in shock, "Holy shit, Severus! How are you  
going to pay for that?"  
  
"I'll charge," said Severus, as he placed the tip of his wand to the bill.  
  
"I, Severus Snape, charge 756 galleons to vault 691 at Gringotts ," said  
Severus. Just like when Severus had shown the clerk the Potion Master's  
seal, the tip of Severus's wand lit up and once again it burned something  
into the bill. He handed the bill to the clerk, who once again pushed his  
glasses and examined the bill.  
  
"I guess you'll be charging this to your family vault then," said the clerk.  
Hermione was quite confused. She had a vault at Gringotts too, but she had  
never heard of family vaults. Okay, the Weasley's had there vault but that   
was under their parent's names.  
  
"What do you mean family vault?" asked Hermione, "What are those and how did   
you know that?"  
  
"It's a vault shared by an entire family," explained the clerk, "Only  
certain families with a certain amount of wealth can obtain them. And Mr.   
Snape here signs with his family crest, so that's how I know." He showed  
Hermione the bill. There on the bottom of the bill was a shield that was  
green and silver with a giant, golden S in the middle. There was also  
crossed swords going through it and a crown on top. On the bottom there was  
a small sort of banner on it that ready something in Latin that Hermione  
couldn't understand.  
  
"What's this thing on the bottom in Latin?" asked Hermione to Severus, who  
was watching her with curiosity.  
  
"Snape family motto," said Snape, now grabbing the bag off the counter, "It  
means 'Live as a Snape, die as a Snape'. Want to get some lunch now?"  
Hermione nodded and handed the bill to the clerk. The two made their way to  
a little restaurant just a couple of stores away.  
  
Placing the bag down on one of the empty seats, the two settled themselves  
at once of the tables outside the restaurant. A 20 year old looking waitress  
came out to take their orders.  
  
"Hey handsome, what will you have?" asked the waitress to Severus. He seemed  
to be in shock to be called handsome.  
  
"Um..I'll have a number one and can I get a bottle of butter beer," ordered  
Severus turning red in embarrassment, as he handed her the menu.  
  
"And I'll have another four with the same," said Hermione, as she to handed  
her menu in as well. The waitress soon left to get their orders, leaving a  
grinning Hermione and a embarrassing looking Severus.  
  
"I have never been called handsome," said Severus starting to turn back to  
his normal color. Hermione seemed quite surprised.  
  
"Really? Because you are.." she stopped, "...never mind." Severus raised his  
brow again at the sudden stop.  
  
"So how did you know how to read that motto in Latin," she asked trying to   
change the subject. Severus lowered his brow.  
  
"We besides the fact that my father always constantly told me to 'live as a  
Snape, and to die as one', I do know how to speak Latin," he said.  
  
"You do? All I know is to how to speak Italian because my mom's side is  
Italian," said Hermione.  
  
"Ah...Quanto buono è il vostro italiano?" asked Severus. Hermione looked  
absolutely surprised that he spoke Italian too. She soon realized that she  
had been in shock for about 30 seconds just sitting there starring at him   
wide eyed.  
  
"Um..no my Italian isn't up to that speed. I can only get a few words," she  
said in slight embarrassment that she didn't know how to respond in Italian,  
"Wow, you know how to speak Italian too? Do you know any others?"  
  
"I know how to speak a couple of languages," said Severus looking down at  
the table trying not to look her in the eye.  
  
"Which one's?" asked Hermione in wonder.  
  
"French, German, Finnish, Russian, Spanish, Gaelic (old Irish language), and   
Portuguese," mumbled Severus now looking at his feet, "and Latin, Italian,  
and English like I told you." Hermione thought him knowing how to speak how  
to speak Italian was surprising, she nearly fell on her face listening to  
long list of languages.  
  
"You...you know how to speak 10 languages!?" she exclaimed nearly falling  
back in her seat. Severus nodded finally staring back at her. "Dear god! You  
must be a genius! Could you teach me how to get my Italian better than?"  
  
"Sure, why not," said Severus, just as their orders arrived.  
  
The whole time during lunch, Hermione kept asking him to translate things in  
one of the languages he knew. It was quite amusing to see her face in awe  
the entire time. After they had finished their lunches paid for by Severus,   
gotten their books, supplies, robes, and some regular clothes in London  
which Hermione picked for him, Severus led Hermione once again to another  
shop that she did not know in Diagon Alley.  
  
"What's this place, Sev?" she asked looking around the shop that was line  
with paint brushes, paints, clay for molding, and everything else that could  
be involved with art.  
  
"It's an art supply store," said Severus, as he began to examine some paint  
brushes. Hermione once again was in shock with Severus seemed to be  
absolutely different from his uncle.  
  
"You do art?" asked Hermione as she counted the number of colors of paint  
they had.  
  
"I do some drawing, painting, molding, carving, and my specialty, pectus   
statuarius (A/N once again not exactly sure)," said Severus, as he began to  
pick out some paint brushes.  
  
"Pectus statuarius?" said Hermione in confusion, as she continued to count.  
  
"It means mind of statues," said Severus, as he moved on to pick out some  
blocks of different kinds of stones all different sizes, "It's a type of art  
form of carving with magic with stones like this piece."  
He gestured to the stone he was holding. "It will carve anything that comes  
from the heart and mind. They can move to like paintings and photographs,   
but it takes a lot of patience and time. It's highly difficult so it's not  
that common and it's highly expensive to do."  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione, as she walked over to his side.  
  
"Because their made of stone and they turn out the best if there made out of   
expensive stone like gold or marble. And the more expensive the material  
gets, the harder it is to carve it. Diamond is the hardest one to use and  
the most expensive, but it turns out the most beautiful if you can control  
it," he answered. Hermione seemed rather fascinated at the subject.  
  
"I see," she said as she felt the smoothness of a piece of quartz, "so   
what's the most expensive material or stone you've ever used?"  
  
"Solid gold," said Severus casually. Again something new she would never  
suspect at all. He kept surprising her and surprising her every minute with  
talents and knowledge.  
  
"Solid gold?" she said in shock once again.  
  
"Yeah, it turned out beautifully, now I might go on to using diamond some  
day, but that might be to risky," he said as he picked up a piece of crystal  
that was about the size of his hand.  
  
"Could you show me how you carve one when we get back to Hogwarts?" she  
asked.  
  
"Sure, I was going to do some magic carving today anyway," he said.  
  
After everything was brought to Hogwarts and Severus and Hermione had sorted  
out their purchases, Severus began setting up an area in the living room for  
the demonstration. Hermione watched with great interest when Severus set up  
a stand in the middle of their common room.  
"Okay I'm just going to show you something quick because it's almost time  
for dinner okay?" he asked. She nodded as she sat down on a chair to witness  
this form of art that was completely new to her.  
"I want you to be absolutely silent until I tell you can talk," he said as  
he placed the piece of crystal he had bought today on the stand. She nodded  
again.  
  
Drawing out his wand, Severus closed his eyes and placed the tip of his wand  
to the piece of crystal. He then began to mutter some words under his breath  
that Hermione could not make out. His wand began to light up. Slowly the  
solid crystal started to turn into what looked like liquid. It started to   
wiggle as if it were jello. After a few minutes, their was one last blinding  
light that cause Hermione to blink several times before she realized that  
Severus was done.  
  
"I thought you said it takes a lot of time?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I've been doing this for a long time," he said, "close your eyes  
for a second and hold your hands out." Hermione quickly obeyed and a few  
seconds later, she felt something being placed in her hand, a moving thing!  
Her eyes quickly flew open to see one of the most beautiful things she had   
ever seen. Laying in her hand was a perfectly carved, majestic horse running  
around in the palm of her hand on a crystal platform that looked like grass.  
"Sev, it's beautiful," she said in awe. She looked up at him who was  
standing in front of her looking down at the horse as well. He looked up at  
her and gave her a smile that made Hermione, oddly, feel warm inside. She   
starred at him for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a moment  
because Severus went to put the stand away. Hermione just sat there admiring  
the horse with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Ready to go to dinner?" said Severus, as he made his way down the stairs to  
her side. Hermione did not respond bet continued to look at the horse that  
was now eating some of crystal grass.  
  
"Hermione?" he called once again.  
  
"Hmmm..what?" said Hermione as she finally snapped out of her own world and  
looked up at him.  
  
"Ready for dinner?" he asked. She nodded and they both made their way to  
dinner with the little horse still left on the set where Hermione had sat.  
  
That night Hermione laid in her bed just starring at the beautiful horse  
admiring it. The horse wasn't really what Hermione was thinking. She was  
thinking about a certain sweet boy who was sleeping just across the hall in  
the pajamas she had chosen for him. He's name was Severus Snape.  
  
Hey I loved writing this chapter! If you could guess from how freaking long  
this chapter is. I loved when he gave her the horse. Please R&R and I love  
all my reviewers. Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All mine! JKR borrowed them from me!

Hey all! Thank you to my reviewers. I love you all!

**Dr. Huff-Puff**: I want to thank you for the disclaimers. I will try to use them all.

**LythTaeraneth: **Well honestly, you should have seen what some people suggested. Might I hint it involved lots of stuff that I would not like to mention. Well let's just say it's Snape, _her_ Potion's Professor. Think about it. Well thanks for the concerns.

**Black-rose23: **I wonder what's going to happen too.

**Makalani Astral: **I honestly didn't think about describing that at all. Sorry.

A Teenaged Snape?

The next morning was very odd for Severus, as he ate his breakfast with Hermione and the staff. Hermione seemed rather quite and had not really spoken to him besides with the occasional yes or no.

Today was the day, the day that Hogwarts's students would arrive on the Hogwarts Express. It was September 1st and the first day of school.

Severus felt oddly nervous to begin school once again. Why was he so nervous? It was most unlike him. Would it be a bad or good experience? He did not know. All his life at Hogwarts when he was young was not really so much of a good one. Yes, it did let him get away from his menacing father, but most of his time was spent being bullied by Potter and his friends or finding ways of getting back at him.

So what was it going to be like for him this time? He, once again, was clueless. He had soon finished his breakfast and made his way out of the Great Hall. Severus needed to clear his head and calm himself.

He needed a walk. The Head Boy was just about to make his way outside for a walk around the lake when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Hermione running towards him out of breath.

"Sev! Sev! Wait up!" she exclaimed, as she was only a few feet away from him. She was just about to take another step, when clumsily she tripped over her own foot and flew forward into Severus's arms, which had caught her just in time. As he had caught her, Hermione realized he smelled quite nice. Sev sort of smelled like sandalwood and spices.

'Wait,' thought Hermione, "I'm smelling him now?' She was quite disappointed when his embrace let her go. Severus, on the other hand, was quite amused with her clumsiness even with such a high I.Q.

"Ms...I mean Hermione, you ought to be more careful," said Severus remembering to call her Hermione.

"Sorry," said Hermione, remembering that he was talking to her and wasn't merely there for her pleasure of starring at him. "I just wanted to see where you were going."

"Just for a walk," he said. He was about to leave, when an arm pulled him back. He turned to see Hermione letting go of his arm.

"You can't go out in only that," said Hermione, gesturing to Severus's thin white T-shirt and black slacks. Severus raised his brow. Hermione seemed to notice it. "I'm just saying it's freezing out there."

"So what might you suggest?" asked Sev, still raising his brow.

"A sweater," said Hermione, "or a coat, and a scarf at least. I'll go get something for you and get something for myself too. I want to come along." Before Severus could say anything, Hermione was already happily making her way to their dorm.

"When has a walk turned into a social event?!" called Severus after her. She, of course, did not hear any of it.

Hermione returned with a black coat and a green scarf in hand. She, herself, was dressed in a pink Frenchi coat, a pink French hat, and pink scarf (A Frenchi coat is a coat that usually goes to your knees and is made out of warm material, usually wool). Hermione handed Severus the coat and scarf. He once again had his eyebrow raised.

"Might I inquire why you wish to come?" he asked, as he put the coat on and was now working on the scarf.

"Well, I just want to take a walk too and since you're already going," she said, as she began to notice that Severus had a hard time with the scarf and began to help him. "I might as well come along with you." She finished adjusting his scarf. Severus rolled his eyes.

The walk for the first 10 minutes was relatively quite. Severus didn't really seem to want to talk, so Hermione was left there just to glance at him every once in a while. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts with sad lost features on his face from time to time

'What could he be thinking about?' thought Hermione as she glanced over at him for the hundredth time. It was another five minutes before Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why aren't you saying anything?!" asked Hermione. Severus was not taken by surprise.

"I didn't say I would be talking on this walk" said Severus calmly, "You merely assumed I would."

"Fine," said Hermione angrily, "I'll go off on my own then." She quickly turned and left Severus to gather up her last ounces of pride.

Severus didn't feel like going after her nor did he intend to. He had not asked her to come along; he did not say that he would be talking.

Hermione, still fuming in anger, stormed down the path on the other side of the lake. She could still see Severus walking along the other side still in thought. Why was he so different from yesterday? He as being so Snape-ish! (A/N Hehe! Snape-ish!)

Hermione angrily sat down on a clearing on the side of hill that overlooked the other side of lake were Snape was walking. She laid on her back to watch the cloudy grey sky. An owl flew by.

Sev had been her mind since last night. She couldn't get him out of her mind. The way he was so artistic and intelligent added to his handsome appearance. Hermione didn't really tend to base her taste on boys on their looks, but Severus was handsome, intelligent, and artistic. Hermione wanted Severus to notice her. He was everything she wanted, but why was he being so cold. Oh my god! Now that Hermione realized it, she hadn't thought of much of anything besides Sev her entire time here so far. She had even forgotten her studies!

'Oh crap,' thought Hermione, 'the exams are in 8 months! I got to get to the library!' Hermione got up from her comfortable position on the soft grass. As she brushed her coat off, she noticed something. Severus was no longer on the other side of the lake! He was no longer in site! But she had only taken her eyes of him for a second.

'There was no way he could of gone anywhere' thought Hermione, as she rushed to the side of the lake were she had last seen Sev. The Head Girl soon found herself on the other side of lake. 'Where the hell is he?'

"Hermione..." said a weak voice softly from behind her.

Severus slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room.

"How the hell did I get here," said Severus out loud, as he slowly sat up on him bed. Then it hit him. He remembered that he had been called.

Severus looked at his left forearm. But there was no sign of the Mark anywhere. Severus was definitely sure that the pain in his left forearm had come from the Dark Mark. He had experienced it too many times before not to be able to identify its particular pain. Ah...Dumbledore must have put an appearance alternation spell on it.

The Head Boy removed the covers that covered him and got up from his warm bed. The fireplace had a roaring fire and Severus soon noticed that it was night time.

"Oh shit!" said Severus. He was going to miss his own Sorting Ceremony! Severus was about to rush out the door, when the fire going in the fireplace turned a shade of green. Out of the fireplace stepped Hermione dressed in her robes with a Head Girl badge pinned proudly on her heart area.

"Sev, good to see you up," said Hermione as she dusted herself off. "You should get your school robes on and head down to the Great Hall. They've already started the sorting for the first years." Hermione quickly left Severus, this time through the door, to let him change.

The Sorting of the first years was now finished and Dumbledore stood up to make his usually announcements that he stated every year.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, "Before we start the feast, I want to go over the rules of Hogwarts. All students are not allowed in the Forbidden For-" Before Dumbledore could finish his speech he made yearly, the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal a tall handsome boy. He's name was Severus Snape.

There was immediate silence among the students as they starred at the mysterious boy. They had no clue who he was or what house he was in. He's robes were entirely black, not even his collar had a house color yet, that meant he was to be sorted. Unless this was there new DADA professor, but they highly doubted that seeing how young he was.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "welcome Severus." Severus made his way forward to the staff's table. Dumbledore joined Severus in front of the staff's table, putting a hand on Severus's shoulder. This was highly odd to the students since they had never seen their Headmaster leave the staff's table. The two, now standing in front of staff's table, faced the entire student body.

Severus was extremely nervous to be standing in front of the entire student body as a student once again. It had been too long since he was the center of attention in front of so many people.

In the back of the Great Hall, three students whispered to each other. There name's were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Who's this new guy?" whispered Harry over to Ron, who was sitting next to him, and Hermione who was sitting across from him.

"His name's Sev," whispered Hermione.

"You know the guy?" said Ron a little too loud that other Gryffindor sitting near gave an angry glance at him. They turned their attention back to the newcomer.

"I got to know him a bit before when he took me to Hogwarts yesterday," whispered Hermione. Ron and Harry looked quite confused.

"I'll explain later," whispered Hermione. The three turned their attention back to the Dumbledore and Severus.

"This is Severus Snape," said Dumbledore. A number of the students gave out a gasp. "Yes, you wonder why he has the same name as our Potions Master and why Professor Snape is absent. This is Professor Snape's nephew, Severus. Professor Snape will not be teaching this year at Hogwarts." The whole entire student body minus the first years and Slytherins let out a cheer, but soon quieted down realizing it was rather inappropriate. Severus tried to keep himself from becoming red in anger.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "He has fallen ill and we are waiting to see if he will be able to return the following year as well." There were more cheers, but there was much less as many remembered that it was quite inappropriate. "Our new professor of potions will be arriving soon. We have Severus here and as you've noticed, he needs to be sorted. I would like to do the honors of sorting him myself."

Professor McGonagall came forward from her spot behind the staff table and placed a stool down for Severus to sit on. She handed Dumbledore the Sorting Hat. She then stood by Albus's side. Severus nervously sat down on the stool in front of the entire student body. He never thought he would have to do this again.

"Now let us begin," said Dumbledore, as he placed the hat on Severus's head. Immediately, the hat sprung to life scaring Severus a bit.

"Let's see," said the hat, "I haven't sorted a Snape in the longest time. It's been what 26 years since Severus was sorted?" Severus was beginning to get more and more nervous. Why did the stupid hat keep babbling on? "Hmmm...Excellent mind. There's skill and talent. There's a hint of Slytherin in you I see."

'Oh no,' thought Severus, 'I'm not going to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"But I see courage," said the hat. Severus sighed in relief. "Where to put you? I know..." Severus's heart skipped a beat. "GRYFFINDOR!" The new Gryffindor felt a giant weight lifted from his shoulders. The Gryffindor table let out a cheer. Severus looked over at Dumbledore who had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Sev soon noticed that the collar on his robes had turned a dark shade of maroon for Gryffindor. Albus removed that hat and handed it back to Professor McGonagall.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, "Now since Severus is a 7th year student, we must introduce him to everyone so that he my find a home at Hogwarts right away."

"Oh shit," said Severus as his muscles in his neck soon tightened in nervousness, "he's going to make me say something. I know it."

"Severus is 17," said Dumbledore. He must have noticed how nervous Severus was. "He was formerly home schooled (A/N couldn't thing of anything). Don't worry; he is just as up to speed with his knowledge as all of the 7th years. In fact he is Head Boy."

There was a wave of gasps among the students. Just like Hermione, they were confused why a brand new student was going to be there Head Boy. Albus noticed there confusion right away.

"He is highly qualified to take the role," said Dumbledore, "so therefore I cannot deny him the positions. The Head Girl that will be joining Severus is no one other than Hermione Granger." There was a roar of cheers from the tables besides Slytherins. Everyone knew that Hermione was going to get the job. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now Severus could you take a seat with your fellow Gryffindor," said Dumbledore turning to Severus, who was still sitting on the stool. Severus immediately left the stool and took a seat next to Hermione, who was really the only one he really, kind of, knew. Ron and Harry gave him a confused look. They looked over at Hermione, who just gave them a quick smile before turning her attention back to the front. Dumbledore remained standing in front of the staff's table.

"Now," said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands together, "I have another surprise for you all. Severus is not the only knew 7th year we have to sort." The student body once again gasped.

Severus had not heard about any new 7th years besides himself of course. He looked over at the staff how seemed to be surprised along with the students. Dumbledore had a smile on his face.

"Eric," called Dumbledore, "Charlotte, could you please come in?" The Great Hall's doors once again to reveal to students. The boy called "Eric" and the girl named "Charlotte" stepped through. Once again there was a wave of gasps. Eric and Charlotte were extremely good looking. Well Charlotte was beautiful and Eric was handsome. They were both had extremely light blonde hair and blue eyes. They were nearly identical in height and stature.

The two stepped forward in the robes that had the black collars towards Dumbledore. All eyes were on the two as they final stopped right beside Dumbledore and faced the students. Dumbledore placed one hand on Charlotte's shoulder and the other on Eric's, as he stepped between the two.

"This is Eric and Charlotte Rowling and they are former students of Gemstone, School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in America. They spent two years there before they moved back to England. They're twins if you've noticed and they are half veela." There was another wave of gasps and confusion. "Yes, a male can be a veela and in our case, Eric is half. They are both 17 and will also be sorted."

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall, who whispered something into his ear. The students were still in utter shock that they had already received three 7th years in a year.

"Do you have any clue who they are, Sev?" asked Hermione as Severus turned in his seat to face the Golden Trio.

"Not a clue," said Severus. He looked over at Harry and Ron who were intently starring at him. They were most likely noticing the differences and similarities in looks with their Potions Professor.

"Oh sorry," said Harry, sticking out his hand to Severus to shake, "the name's Harry, Harry Potter." Severus reluctantly shook it. Harry seemed a little surprised that this seemed to be the first person he's ever met that didn't feel surprised or happy to know they were meeting the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Name's Severus Snape," said Severus, as he put his hand away, "you can call me Sev if you like. It seems Hermione has already taken a liking to the nickname." He glanced over at the girl sitting right neck to him. Hermione blushed slightly. Harry smiled politely, but Ron just sat there eyeing Sev.

"My name's Ron Weasly," said Ron still eyeing him. Severus politely extended his hand over the table to greet him. Ron just glanced down at it before he turned his eyes back to Severus's face.

"Nice to meet you," said Severus. Ron remained sitting there eyeing him.

"Are you really a Snape?" asked Ron now crossing his arms over his chest. Sev put his hand away. He was getting annoyed with Ron's insolence and his constant glaring was starting to get rather ridiculous. Before Severus could respond, Hermione interrupted.

"Ron," said Hermione glaring at him, "Stop being a pompous jackass. Yes, he's a Snape and no he is nothing like his uncle. Don't deny that's the reason why you've been glaring at him this whole time." Ron eventually gave up his childish behavior and shook hands with an annoyed Severus.

"Pleasure," mumbled Severus, putting his hand away. The four turned their attention back to the front.

"Okay, now let the Sorting begin once again," said Dumbledore, as Professor McGonagall handed him the hat. Eric was already sitting on the stool, with a malicious grin on his face. Charlotte was standing besides him. Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on Eric's bleach blonde hair. The Sorting Hat, once again, sprung to life.

"SLYTHERIN" shouted the Sorting Hat immediately. Dumbledore lifted that hat off the boy's perfect hair, allowing the twins to switch place. The Slytherin's roared out cheers in excitement. Dumbledore placed the hat on Charlotte's flowing bleach blonde hair.

"Once again, SLYTHERIN!" exclaimed the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat was removed from Charlotte's head. The Slytherins roared a second round of approval. Dumbledore had a sort of awkward smile on his face as he handed McGonagall the Sorting Hat. The two twins made there way to join the Slytherin table right next to Malfoy and his half-illiterate gang. Malfoy had a smile on his face as he winked at Charlotte.

He wasn't the only one that noticed that Charlotte was incredibly hot. It seemed like all the boys, no matter what year or House, seemed to be starring at Charlotte. For the girls, it was in between. They had to choose from Severus and Eric, who seemed both equally handsome.

The Great Hall doors flew open once again and once again the Hall fell silent. In came two men. One everyone knew as former Professor Remus Lupin and the other they had no clue.

He was a tall man with silky black hair that was grown out and fell behind his ears (After you finish RR this chapter, check out a link on the bottom for pic). He seemed to be about the same age as Professor Lupin and was quite handsome, too. The man wore a black outer robe and a green one on the insides.

"Ah welcome," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, as he stood up from his seat which he just recently sat down upon after all the sorting, "Professor Lupin and Professor Daniels." The two made their way to their seats at the staff's table. Dumbledore remained standing.

"The older students should remember Professor Remus Lupin," he said, gesturing to Lupin who gave a weak wave, "and for all you younger years, this is Professor Remus Lupin. He was the former Defense against the Dark Arts a while ago and has come back to take the position up once again.

Now," said Dumbledore clapping his hands together, "we have a new temporary Potions Professor that will be replacing Professor Snape for the time being. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Franklin Daniels." The students gave wild cheers remembering that any teacher was better than Snape, but of course there was the exception of the Slytherins who did not clap at all.

Professor Daniels, oddly, got up from his seat and took bows. This caught Severus's eyes immediately.

'Where do I know that arrogance?' thought Snape, as he concentrated hard. He came of with the answer and it shocked him. 'Sirius Black!' Severus eyed one of his arch enemies, as so called Professor Daniels sat back down. The crowds soon calmed down and Dumbledore once again spoke.

"After long anticipation," said Dumbledore, "let the feast begin." Everyone seemed happy to be finally eating, but while they ate, most of them had their eye on either Sev, Eric, Charlotte, or their new Professor, Professor Daniels.

Severus didn't seem to notice it, as he ate his meal silently. He had to talk to Dumbledore about his choice to pick Sirius Black, who was still wanted by the Ministry. Severus knew that Sirius had been brought back to life last year by the time turner, but Black was still wanted.

Hermione glanced over at Severus to see him using a knife and fork, taking his time to cut each piece of chicken and eat it bite by bite silently. She only had her mind on one guy, Sev.

Hermione then glanced over at Ron and Harry, who were impolitely stuffing themselves. Well, it was more Ron stuffing himself like a pig and Harry just eating at record speed. Hermione smiled to herself. It was going to be great year. This unfortunately was only half true...

**Character Bio so far:**

**Sev Snape: **Sev is Severus Snape, Hogwarts's well...former Potions Master. He, along with Eric, Charlotte and Hogwarts's new Potions Professor, are Hogwarts's newest big subject. A certain girl by the name of Hermione Granger has her eye on him, but will she be the only one. He is not aware of either, well at least not yet.

**Hermione Granger: **Hermione is this year's Head Girl and shares a dorm with Head Boy, Sev Snape. She has a secret crush on him and has no other guy on her mind.

**Harry Potter: **Harry is trying to be polite to Sev, but doesn't really know him yet. So far all he knows about Sev is that he's 17, knows Hermione, and is Snape's nephew.

**Ron Weasly:** Ron definitely got on the wrong foot with Sev. He doesn't like Sev because he's a Snape and will keep an eye on him.

**Professor Daniels aka Sirius Black: **Sirius is Hogwarts's new Potions Professor and is back. Okay, let's just say he still alive and the reason will be revealed to you later along when Harry, Hermione, and Ron realize it's him.

**Charlotte and Eric Rowling: **Along with Sev and Professor Daniels, there this year's biggest thing. They're both half veela and twins. What will they have to do with our Sev and Hermione?

**Albus Dumbledore: **Has a twinkle in his eye for reason's unknown. Wink

**Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil:** Let's just say they have some information and it's on Snape.

**Hint**: There was two very important parts in this chapter. Also there was an important part in the last chapter. I'm not saying anything now, but they will help you figure stuff out in the future. There almost impossible to figure out.

I just made up the name Gemstone...oh well. RR Please! Sorry I had to use R.K. Rowling's last name, but it kind of went and I couldn't think of one.

Here's the link for the picture of Sirius. Stay toon to the next chapter for explanations on

**Question**: I just found out that many think that Severus is 36 when Hermione is 18, but that wouldn't make sense. That would mean, the Potters, who were in Sev's grade were 18 when they had Harry. That is a little off don't you think. Sorry, if you all think I made that mistake, but in mine Severus is 37 why Hermione is 17, a more reasonable age don't you think. I know for sure while in either Harry's first, second, or third year that Severus is indeed said to be 36 or 37, sorry again if I made that mistake, but the difference in age was bit larger from the prospective of him being in his forties.

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT:** I've been thinking. At they end of this entire story, which will probably take place in 15-20 chapters and 25 at the most, I want to have a sort of interview thing with the creator of "A Teenaged Snape?", me of course. On the last chapter, I will ask you to submit any questions or comments, please no flamers, and I will answer them as a final tribute. I will post the last chapter and give you all two weeks to ask all the questions you want answered. Then I will answer them all in full explanation at the end of the two weeks. Like the idea? Tell me in your review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The plot bunny was in my room, and it's not my fault JKR took the characters first!

**Dr. Huff-Puff:** Thanks once again for the disclaimers, I'm probably going to use the last two you gave me next. You have so many questions! Sev wakes in bed because obviously Hermione brought him to Dumbledore and he, knowing what had really happened with the Dark Mark,just told her he needed rest. And surely he couldn't take him to Madam Pomphrey because she would need to know what's wrong with him and then she would know it was Severus. Don't worry, you'll see when others find out about Sev and his "condition." Yes, Sirius, to tell you the truth, came to me at the last minute. I had originally planned a brand new character/professor, but I wanted to bring Sirius back for all the funny moments that could happen between him and Sev. No Sev doesn't truly look like himself and in this chapter you'll find out why there's no need to recognize him. Thanks for the support and on acciofirebolt too.

**Sexy Severus**: I'd love to read your story, just tell me when its coming out.

**HyperTruthe: **I have questions of my own. I hope I can answer all your questions at the tribute intereview at end of this story.

**Portkeys Miss-Mione: **I never really thought if I would make it an OCC or not. To tell you the truth, I just found out what OCC meant after I had already gotten to far into the story. Oh well, I think he can kind of be both as he is trying to change his attitude. But you will see the old overgrown bat again, I assure but he might not be exactly the way you suspected.

**,00,:** Sorry to say, but I didn't really like your comment in you review. I thought it was quite hurtful and unjust, so therefore I have removed your review from my story's history and ask you to never review or read my story again. Making this comment as an anonymous, I suspected that you decided to flame my story and I do not appreciate it. If you do not like my story, I will ask you not to read it. I have my own reasons for the Rowling twins and the Frenchi coat. I added these for a reason and I do not like that fact that you are making harsh suggestions to my story. I am not sure if you like the story or not, but those comments do hurt. I hope you do not try such a thing on other authors on fan fiction or anywhere and I ask you to please not read my story anymore from this point on if you have such problems with it. I hope you will apologize to the other readers of this story who give me encouragement and belief that my story is wonderful.

**To all Readers (IMPORTANT): **Sorry to you all. This anonymous reviewer, ",00," has just upset me dearly and I hope that he or she will stay away from my story. I do have reason for the twins and the Frenchi coat I felt I had to explain. I hope this person doesn't make such harsh comments to any of your stories and I apologize if he or she has done so. I have already taken the liberty of removing this person's review, but it doesn't work. I have never had to ask someone to never read or review my story again, but that was truly hurtful and I wanted the address this person before he or she hurt any of our spirits.

**IMPORTANT AS WELL: OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I ACCIDENTLY SPELLED RON"S LAST NAME WRONG IN THE LAST CHAPTER! IT'S WEASLEY NOT WEASLY. SORRY....WEASLY....LOL! Dude I need a new beta reader (coughs), and Lalaine and C.D. if you are reading this, I'm serious. **

**IMPORTANT TOO: I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT SEV WAS 37, BUT LOOKING BACK I REALIZE THAT I MADE THE CLERK SAY THAT HE WAS 38. SORRY! I'M MAKING HIM 37 INSTEAD! LET'S JUST SAY THE CLERK GOT IT WRONG. SORRY AGAIN!**

I love all my **happy** reviewers! Sorry, I had to emphasize happy, I still need to cool off and continue writing A.T.S.

A Teenaged Snape?

After the feast was devoured and plates were made clean again, Dumbledore stood up again with his brood smile and the usual twinkling eyes.

"Now that we have had our fill, a little more than needed," he winked over at Ron and Harry, who looked quite satisfied with themselves, "I want to go over rules that I was not able to go over before the feast. As you all know the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. There is a list of products that are restricted of use that is posted by Mr. Filch's office. That includes the products produced by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." He winked.

The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been popular ever since the twin's had been taking ad space in Daily Prophet. It had taken a hefty amount of galleons out of the money that Harry had given them, but it was well worth it. Almost immediately the company went soaring as young wizards and witches wanted to test the new products. With the company being so successful, Mrs. Weasley had even forgiven her two sons and the family actually now had some money lying around for once. Ron, for the first time, actually had a brand new set of robes and a decent broom.

Albus Dumbledore also did not have to mention the corridor that led to Fluffy. Since the Sorcerer's Stone was no longer in existences, Fluffy had been moved only last year by Hagrid, but that's another story. The Mirror of Erised had been moved back to its original spot. The door that had led to Fluffy had been sealed by several wards made by Dumbledore himself, finally I might add.

"Now," said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands together, "could the prefects led their Houses to their dormitories and could the Head Boy and Girl please come with me." The students, being as full as they were, tiredly made their way out of the Great Hall. Sev and Hermione followed Albus to his office. The soon were in front of the gargoyle and with a say of the usual password (Sherbet Lemon), the three found their way into the office.

Albus Dumbledore's office was exactly the way it had always bee. In all his years as Headmaster, it had stayed the same. Even when he had been a regular professor it stayed pretty much the same. So Hermione and Severus knew their way around the office. The two sat themselves in front of the desk.

"Now, its a new year," Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk, "I want you two to sort out your nightly patrolling schedules and the times are curfew, nine of course, to midnight. The teacher assigned the week should be patrolling too." Dumbledore stood up and moved over to the roaring fire. He just stood there starring at the fire.

"This year we have to keep serious watch and precaution as you know with all this talk of Voldemort coming back, so I want you two to stay alert," he said turning back around to face them. Severus and Hermione nodded in reply.

"Now," said Dumbledore clapping his hands together, "I need to talk to Severus privately, Hermione. Could you return to your dormitories please?" Hermione, getting up, nodded and made her way out of the office.

Severus, as soon as Hermione had shut the door, walked over to one of Albus's bookshelves and took out a thick orange book out. He then walked back to his seat, carrying the book, and sat back down. Sev sighed as he transfigured one of Dumbledore's tea cups into a glass and opened the huge orange book to reveal that the book was hollow and contained instead a bottle of scotch. He poured himself and glass and quickly downed it.

"I do believe you are underage for drinking, Severus," said a voice from behind Severus. Severus turned around to see Professor Dan-I mean Sirius and Lupin at the door. Sirius had that stupid smirk on his face as the two sat down next to him and transfigured more glasses. Dumbledore just watched in amusement, as Sirius snatched the bottle from Severus's clutches and poured Remus and himself some.

"I am 37 and you are too," said Severus, snatching the bottle back and pouring himself another. "Wait, I'm mistaken. You don't act your own age."

"Same too you, _kid_," Sirius shot back, downing his liquor. Severus frowned and downed another. Remus rolled his eyes and Dumbledore, well, was just being Dumbledore with his usual chuckle.

"I knew it right away with your unique arrogance that it was you," slurred Severus after having downed his third glass of scotch rather quickly.

"Well, looks like old Snivellus can't even take more than three glasses without getting drunk," said Sirius, pouring another glass. "Wait, I mean young Snivelly." Dumbledore laughed once again as he sat himself in front of the three.

"I'm not drunk," slurred Severus slightly, "It's this teenager body that can't take it."

"If you guys are quite down with your childish bickering," said Remus, still nursing his first drink, "then I think Professor Dumbledore called us here for a reason." Severus and Sirius glared at each other once more before turning their attention to a smiling Dumbledore.

"Well, now that that's settle, I want to talk to you two about our current situation. With Voldemort now returning, I want you all to be alert. Severus, you and Hermione, are not allowed to leave Hogwarts ground without someone from the Order with you two," Dumbledore said. Severus was about to protest, when Sirius started snickering, causing him to change it into a glare directed at Sirius.

"Not so fast Sirius," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, "I think you would be perfect for the job." Sirius immediately stopped snickering and was about to protest, when Severus started snickering, causing Sirius to return to previous glares. Remus rolled his eyes once more.

"So now that that's down with, could you actually tell me who else know's about me?" asked Severus.

"Just the Order, and yes I have just informed Minerva of the shocking news," he said, "not Harry, Ron, Hermione, or the other Weasley children of course."

"Did you have to tell this guy though?" asked Severus, pointing at Sirius who just glared at him. Dumbledore smiled as he nodded.

"And why'd you hire him anyway?" asked Severus.

"Sirius was superb at Potions when he was young and he's the only member of the Order to actually have some real skills in Potions besides Hermione and yourself," said Dumbledore, "An slight appearance alternation was enough to keep him from being detected by the Ministry and a fake wizarding registration was easy enough with the orders connections." He winked.

"Now, time for bed you three."

Light shined through Severus's window, hitting Severus's face waking him up. He could barely get up with his hangover.

"I got to remember not to drink with that guy ever again," thought Severus as he rubbed his head and walked over to his bathroom. After brushing his teeth, a quick shower, and a set of new robes, Severus made his way down to the Great Hall to see that it was nearly empty.

"Must be earlier than I thought," thought Severus, as he sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped himself to some toast and eggs. He was biting through a piece of toast, when he heard footsteps coming behind him.

"Hello," said a girl's voice from behind Severus. He quickly turned around to see on of the most prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. It was the Rowling girl. Severus nearly chocked on the piece of toast he had been chewing on. He quickly got a drink of water before turning back to her.

"My name's Charlotte Rowling," she said laughing slightly and extending out her hand to shake, "what's your name?" It was several seconds before Severus responded. He was so captivated by her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh," said Severus snapping out. He was about to shake her hand, when an idea came to him and instead of shaking it, he bowed his head and planted a small kiss on it. "The name is Severus Snape, please to kis-I mean meet you." Charlotte smile a warm glowing smile and before taking off to the Slytherin table, gave him a small wave.

"See you around," she called before planting herself beside her brother, who was happily eating his pancakes. Severus never took his off the beauty, that is until...

"Good morning, Sev," said Hermione, sitting down beside him. She helped herself to some toast and tea. Severus took one last glance at Charlotte before nodding his good morning to Hermione. In no time at all, the two were joined by Harry, Ron, and the rest of the students of Hogwarts.

"So what classes do we have today?" asked Ron, patting his full stomach. Hermione just rolled his eyes, as she took out her class schedule.

"Well, first is Double Transfiguration with the Slytherin and then we got lunch. Then after, I got Advanced Arithmancy with Hufflepuff and you guys have Divination with Ravenclaw. We end with Herbology with Slytherin." Upon hearing that they had two classes that afternoon with Slytherin, Ron and Harry groaned. Severus smiled quietly to himself.

"Maybe, I'll get to be partners with Charlotte," said Severus, as he placed with his food, "Wait! What am I thinking? She's a student and twenty years younger than you! But she's not _your_ student and in the wizarding world it doesn't matter about age. And what's wrong with having a little fun this year?" Severus finally at last, instead of playing with his food, put it in his mouth.

After breakfast, the students made their way back to the dorms to get their books for their first class period. Severus tiredly got his books and sat down in the classroom before any of the other students even arrived. Professor McGonagall looked up from the book she was reading.

"Ah Severus, now let's see if you transfigure is still up to date like it was so many years ago," she said, getting up and book her book down back on her desk.

"I believe it still is, Minerva," said Severus, as he got up from his desk and transformed himself into a Red-Tailed hawk (Sorry couldn't think of another bird besides a raven, but it's not as noble as a hawk or falcon).

Severus Snape had been an unregistered animagus since his early years as a Death Eater. His patronus was a Red-Tailed hawk of course from his animagus form. Having a bird typed animagus form was quite useful for spying actually. He quickly transformed back, hearing student's footsteps, and sat back down.

And there she was, the stunning beauty herself and she was making her way towards Severus. Maybe they could sit together thought Severus. But just when she was only a few desks away, Hermione sat down besides Severus and since they had to sit in pairs of two, Severus didn't get to sit next to Charlotte in Transfiguration.

He sighed in disappointment. He couldn't just tell Hermione to get lost or ditch her that was rude. Charlotte gave him a disappointed look before turning around and seating herself next to a happy Malfoy. He did not notice that Charlotte was not the only disappointed that he already had someone sitting next to him. Several girls changed directions and sat down in seats as close as they could get to Severus, others next to Eric who was paired up with some Slytherin.

Ten minutes into class, Ron and Harry came dashing through the classroom's doors to a waiting Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, how many years does it take you to remember that classes begin at nine o'clock?" she asked. Ron and Harry apologized and sat themselves in the only available spots, right in front of Malfoy and Charlotte. Actually, Harry and Ron seemed quite happy sitting in front of Charlotte, even if she was paired with Malfoy. They gave Hermione and Sev a quick wave, before sitting down.

Class went by fast, and Severus soon found that it was lunch time. He wasn't too hungry, so he decided to make his way down to the lake to get a start on his homework. Actually his homework was fairly easy all review to him of course. He parked himself under a tree and began his homework. Ten minutes later he finished and just sat their watching the lake and the sky as clouds flew by. The wind was cool and blew Severus's hair to one side. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off when...

"Hey Sev," said Hermione, as she sat next to Severus with her books and a tray full of food. He rubbed his eyes as he sat himself up against the tree. "I thought you might want to have a little picnic as we did our homework."

"I've already finished," said Severus, as he picked a turkey sandwich from the pipe of assorted foods. Hermione looked absolutely shocked.

"You've already finished?" asked Hermione. Sev nodded before taking a bite into his turkey sandwich. "Well, okay then, you just eat while I finish this up." He nodded once more and helped himself to some pumpkin juice. It was nearly ten minutes, before Severus, holding another turkey sandwich, looked over Hermione's shoulder to look at her essay. Hermione could feel the warmth of his body in the cool air behind her and could feel his breaths of air on her neck as she looked over her shoulder. It gave her goose bumps.

"You're relying to much on the text book and what others think, it's your own theory, just write what you think," said Severus, as he sat back down against the tree and chomped on his sandwich.

"But," said Hermione, looking over at him.

"Don't worry, just trust me," said Severus. Hermione, after much consideration, shut her text book and began to write what she thought and in a few minutes was done. She sighed in relief and sat beside Severus against the tree, sandwich in hand.

"You were right," said Hermione, picking at the crust of her sandwich, "it was an opinion paper. So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"No real reason, just to do my homework I guess. It's peaceful out here, just perfect," he said looking back up at the clouds with his hands behind his head. Hermione nodded and began searching for something in her book bag. A few moments later, she retrieved the Daily Prophet and the Witch Weekly.

"I didn't have time this morning for reading. You in for some light reading?" she asked as she offered him the Daily Prophet. He took and began to search for interesting headlines. Hermione opened her Witch Weekly and began reading and eating at the same time. The two just read in silence, until Severus snorted slightly.

"What's up," asked Hermione, still flipping through the pages of her Witch Weekly and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Fudge is on again ab-"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Hermione interrupting Severus. He looked over at her magazine and says exactly why she was so shocked.

"This year's most eligible bachelor of Witch Weekly is," read Hermione out loud, "Severus Snape." She nearly put down her sandwich and sat up. She continued reading.

"Severus Alexander Snape is everything a women, witch or Muggle, could ask for. He's rich, famous, intelligent, and artistic! The bachelor is heir to the Snape family's Lordship and fortune. Son to late Lord Octavious Snape and blood related to the King, Severus will receive the family fortunate of over 12.8 billion galleons and 792 million galleons from real estate, such as the castle at Serpentina with 12 square miles of land alone, from his mother when she passes."

"Wow," said Hermione, glancing up at Severus who glanced up back at her. She continued reading.

"This rich man has not only, but wit and talent. With the ability of being able to speak 10 languages and 4 instruments (guitar, piano, cello, and violin), Severus is also the Potion Masters at Hogwarts, School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He currently has the title of youngest person to ever receive the title. He received the title of Potions Masters at the age of 30, finishing the 25 years of education for the degree in 11. Severus loves to paint, draw, sculpt, and even has the rare talent of Pectus statuarius. At age of only 37, Severus Snape has already accomplished many things, can he accomplish a relationship?"

After she had finished reading, the two just sat in silence. Neither actually knew why they were in silence. Suddenly, Sev started chuckling and Hermione started as well, and soon they were both laughing there head's off.

"I can't...believe... they would actually... put Professor Snape... at No. 1!" she exclaimed between hiccupping laughs. It was a good several minutes before the laughing finally ended gradually.

"Wait, let me see that," said Severus, as Hermione handed him to article. His eyes scanned the page.

"Mum's work, probably," mumbled Severus to himself absent mindedly.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione over hearing him. Snape looked up from the magazine in confusion.

"Oh…" said Severus scanning his mind for an excuse, "I said it must be the work of Uncle Severus's mother. I call her mum, short for grandma. She's been trying to get him to get married and produce an heir for ages." He looked back down at the magazine pleased with his quick thinking. This of course was true that his mother had been wanting him to get married, but the truth had been tweaked a bit.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Dear god! That doesn't even look like me!" exclaimed Severus at something in Witch Weekly. Hermione looked over at what he was looking at. The magazine not only included a article on Professor Snape, but a photo as well. Except the photo didn't look like him at all.

He was...

Hey! Sorry this chapters short! Thanks for all the reviews! I passed a hundred! I've never done that before! Please R&R and read the important stuff above. Happy Thanksgiving! Yeah! I think I might put up a chapter on my 14th birthday next week! Just to tell you this one's self-beta'd so don't mind the mistakes, I just wanted to get you this as soon as possible. Happy holidays and Happy Birthday to me!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't own it.

**Dr. Huff-Puff**: Thank again and I would be holding the banner too if this wasn't my story. Truth be told, I'm kind of holding this banner against myself since I don't know every detail of this story and I'm kind of writing as I go.

**Makalani Astral**: Lol! Sure why not.

**A Perfect Lie**: Sorry about. I get to passionate sometimes and it was about the time I got my first flamer.

**Thank you so much and Happy birthday to me! Yeah! I'm now 14! It's ironic that my birthday initials are 12-3 or 1,2,3. Lol. Well happy reading.**

A Teenaged Snape?

He was much better looking. His lanky looking hair was cut shorter and slicked back. His coffee stained teeth, were pearly white. His thinned lips that were always in a scowl, where more filled and were in a form of a smile. His nose, the family nose, was straighter and didn't take on such a hawk form. His shallow complexion was now tanned and meek. His usual black robes were replaced with a silky red dress shirt. It looked absolutely opposite from Snape, but it was definitely him. He had remembered that Christmas, which was about ten years to be exact, when his mother had forced him to take a Christmas photo for her. She had clearly changed it for this purpose alone.

"What do you mean it doesn't look like you?" asked Hermione, realizing what he had said. He looked up at her, starring directly into her amber eyes.

"Oh shit," thought Severus uncomfortably, as he broke eye contact with her.

"Well," said Severus nervously, "um...well. I guess-"

"Hermione!" someone called out. Hermione and Sev turned their attention to Ron and Harry, who were coming towards them. Severus sighed in relief, being left of the hook. He began to collect his books and stack the silver wear back on the trays.

"Hey, guys," said Hermione, as the two boys looked down at them. Harry smiled politely, but Ron just stood there eyeing Sev. He clearly did not want any new guy going out with Hermione.

"We have class till five minute, Mione," said Harry.

"Oh my god, I didn't even realize the time," said Hermione, as she rushed to get her books. Se who had his entire things gathered stood up with bag full of books and the tray in one hand. He mumbled something under his breath and soon the tray disintegrated.

After Hermione had gathered all her books, she went off to Arithmancy and Ron, Harry, and Sev made their way to Divination. No matter how much Severus Snape despised Divination and its professor, Dumbledore had insisted that he take it.

"Bloody old coot," thought Severus, as he, Ron, and Harry walked to the classroom. Sev glanced over at Ron and Harry, who were talking about Quidditch.

"We have to start Gryffindor Tryouts soon," said Harry.

"I know," said Ron. "Have McGonagall and Hooch accepted your application for Quidditch Captain?" Harry shook his head.

"They said they're waiting for a certain someone to consider the position," said Harry. Ron looked absolutely shocked.

"What?!" exclaimed Ron, "But you're the best!"

"Apparently not," said Harry a little poignantly. They began to make their way up the stairs up the North Tower. They soon remembered that Sev was walking with them.

"So Sev," started Harry, trying to include him in the conversation, "do you play Quidditch?"

"I know how to play the sport," said Severus, who was a little surprised that Harry had been nice enough to include him in the conversation, "and I've played a little."

"Then think about joining the team this year," said Harry. Ron, once again, was shocked, but kept his moth shut. "We're looking for some a new Chaser. Devon Drench graduated last year, so Ginny, Ron's sister, and Jamie Fritz need a new passing mate." Severus nodded, as they made their way into the classroom and sat themselves in front of one of the small tables.

Soon the entire class was sitting in the heavily scented room and Professor Trelawney walk to the front of the class.

"Now, this year for the magical art of Divination," said Trelawney, as she bumped into a table, "we will be practicing to be able to automatically being able to predict the future as I have perfected." Severus snorted in amusement.

"Now everyone try," said Professor Trelawney, as she walked around the class, "just to see if you pose anything." Now, since Harry, Ron, and Severus were sitting in three, so they decided that Ron should read Severus' future, Severus would read Harry's, and Harry would read Ron's.

"You're going to suffer a long a painful death from a massive head ache," said Harry, making up his prediction for Ron. The two of them were actually top of their class, predicting their deaths every year.

"Do you want to die a horrible death from listening to Trelawney all year or from Hermione nagging at us to study for N.E.W.T.s?" asked Ron. All three of them laughed.

"The second one," said Severus, "Falling off a cliff or falling out of your seat from falling asleep in this class?"

"Second one," said Harry laughing. Professor Trelawney, who had heard their laughing, walked up to their table.

"What have you learned, doomed child?" asked Trelawney to Harry.

"We learned of our horrible deaths," said Sev. Professor Trelawney looked abosolutely pleased and then went over to check on the other students. The three just broke out in laughter that she had actually believed them.

The class so went by and the three went down to Herbology. Severus soon found out that Harry and Ron were actually enjoyable to hang around. Harry wasn't the snob that Severus always thought, but he wasn't just going to tell him that. The three soon were joined by Hermione.

"Hey, Mione," said Ron, as the four walked into the green house.

"Hey, we had an excellent lesson today in class," said Hermione. The Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindor joined them as well. Professor Sprout came into the green house as well. Charlotte came in with her brother too, and gave a small wave to Sev. Sev smiled and waved back.

"Now," said Professor Sprout, "we are going to be pruning Gradshire acanthus. Everyone pair up." Ron and Harry immediately paired up. Sev, however, not realizing that Hermione naturally assumed they would be partners, went over to Charlotte. Hermione seemed absolutely hurt and shocked as Sev left her.

"Doyouwannabemypartner?" mumbled Sev nervously to Charlotte. Hermione watched them intently, with a glare of course.

"Excuse me?" asked Charlotte in a small flirting tone. Severus took in a deep breathe. Man, he was bad with woman.

"Do you want to be my partner?" he asked, turning a light shade of red. Charlotte giggled, making Sev smile.

"Sure. You're so funny, Sev," flirted Charlotte, as she pushed him away with one hand, flirting of course. Hermione scowled as she saw Severus turn an even darker shade of red.

Her scowl remained the entire time during class, seeing Sev and Charlotte enjoying themselves during the entire class.

Oh no! Is this the end of Sev and Hermione already? Man, I'm bad with guys and flirting, so this isn't so great. Sorry this is short, I wanted to give you something for my birthday. I made the dead line. Yeah! Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: (thanks again Dr. Huff-Puff) Take it easy Mr. police officer. I didn't say I own Harry Potter.

Crystal Mind: Don't we all...don't well all...

kiss-of-cuteness: Same with me...can't remember which fics are which fics..um if you remember..he's in Gryffindor now.

Dr. Huff-Puff- But I wouldn't get any fun out of playing with you guys then...hehe ;)

NNMS- Of course..I should of thought of that..sorri..I know I'm 14..but I feel like I have the memory of a 70 year old.

Sabrina- He damn better..or I'll kill him...hehe...I don't know what's going to happen to our Sev.

SycoCallie- True. I'm a bit too young to be saying that kinds of stuff when I don't know. Also, the frizzy hair...I've always had straight blackish brown hair...I don't know crap about fashion or hair..I'm your regular geek writing fanfic. I love Will and Grace.

I Love Snape- Thanks...I'm flattered!

Wrenny- Oh crap then you aren't going to be happy with Charlotte.

A Perfect Lie- Don't we all..don't we all...

Blue furry Elf- hehe..now on your to ten....you count to ten while I sneak off before you have my head for not updating soon enough.

ShellyD1982- Thanks!

Gywnn-Potter- Yeah! I'm a native San Franciscan...are you from Cali?

Yeah...finally I got through those. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry I couldn't thank you all individually. I finally finished testing...starts singing Born Free...As Free As the Wind Blows...Okay just ignore me now! I hope I get into this high school I want, but 2,500 other kids are applying for 600 spots! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Oh no! I ran out of disclaimer ideas! I need more so include some in your reviews if you know some.

I've also changed my bio, if you guys want to check it out. It's much shorter.

**Very Important:** Does anyone know what a WIKTT challenge is? Or what WIKTT is? I've heard of the Marriage Challenge and that kind of stuff, but where do people start them?

Okay this is going to start out a little different as I experiment.

A Teenaged Snape?

Author, Natsuyori, comes and sits down in front of the crowd. She has a weak smile on her face as she fidgets in her chair uneasily.

"Okay," she says as she clasps her hands together, "dinner was not a pretty site for dream couple." Everyone boos at the 14 year old author and throws vegetables at her, who she finding a corn cob, begins munching on.

"Okay," said the author putting her hands up, giving up, "I'll try my best, but its going to take awhile. Just to tell you all, this chapter has a lot of hints. Now since you don't want to go through the grueling hour of dinner, I'll just skip to after it." Crowd cheers!

"Now, on with the story!" said Natsuyori, as the crowd cheers.

Hermione was fuming! She practically stomped all the way to the library, literally making the walls shake. She had never lost her temper so easily.

"That stupid Snape," she mumbled as she sat down at one of the tables in the library. She wanted to go over to him and give him a piece of her mind, but she had to review for her N.E.W.T.s. Actually, Hermione had been ready for the N.E.W.T.s even before she had taken the O.W.L.s. This entire year, all she needed to do was revise everything for the second time. She wanted top grades and there was only one person in her way, Severus Snape.

No, not Sev, the Potion Master Severus Snape. Professor Snape actually had the highest score in History of Hogwarts, beating the great Albus Dumbledore, who came in second with 965, by more than 30 points. He had an nearly impossible score of 999 out of 1000. No one was actually sure what he had missed the last point on though. It had to be in the questions because no one ever missed any on the instruction part of the test that accounted for 25 points, one for each part of the instructions filled out correctly.

Hermione's goal was to beat her Professor's score. Actually it was only one of her many goals. Hermione pulled out her list of goals for her last year at Hogwarts. It read:

1) Get a perfect score on N.E.W.T.s

2) Get a boyfriend

3) Have fun for once

4) Finally narrow down what I want to do in the future

5) Try to help Harry finish off Voldemort once and for all

'Like number 2 and 3 is ever going to happen,' thought Hermione as she went into the restricted section to obtain some new books. Hermione, since the beginning of her 6th year, had been allowed permission to get books from the restricted section since she had finished reading all the books in the main library. Hermione needed to read up on her Potions.

She actually did not only want to read about them, but actually conduct them. But with Professor Snape, a qualified Potion Master, out, she would never get the chance. This Professor Daniels didn't seem to have a Potion Master degree, so their was no way he would be qualified to help her. She sighed, as she sat down and opened up the book.

It was an hour later, when Hermione finally heard someone else enter the library. She looked up to see Eric Rowling standing right in front of her. He walked over to her.

"Hi," he said in front of Hermione, "my name is Eric Rowling. What's your name?" Hermione blinked.

"My name's Hermione Granger," she said extending her hand out to be shaken. Eric bowed as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It is a pleasure to be meeting you," he said. Hermione blushed slightly, remembering when Severus had done the same. Actually Eric sort of reminded her of Severus. Except when she started into his eyes, they weren't the onyx black ones but ice blue ones, ones that were too familiar.

"I take it you've never been in Hogwart's library before?" said Hermione as she offered him a seat beside her, which he took immediately. He nodded with a smile.

"Could you show me around Hogwarts?" he asked, sweetly.

"Sure, well I can show you the stuff that's inside the castle, and if you want, I can show you the outside when there's light out tomorrow."

"Of course, I would love too," he said, "shall we go around now?" Hermione nodded as she packed up her books.

* * *

Severus, after dinner, had made said goodbye to Charlotte after dinner, and made his way down to the dungeons. He had to get a few things from his rooms. Walking down the dungeons, he suddenly realized how chilly the dungeons were. Had it always been this cold?

Reaching his door, he quickly took down the wards and walked in. Everything was the same, everything was always to dark. With a quick wave of his wand, the room was lit. He was inside his private library. The fireplace now had a roaring fire in it showing all the book shelves that lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling.

Actually, Severus was only to get a few possessions, but also to take his entire collection of rare books and put them into the Head Common Room, where they could be closer in case he needed them. Also, Hermione might find some use out of them if she wanted to read them. Severus new Hermione too long to know that she would never mistreat a book, so there was no problem.

Transfiguring the books till they were each about the size of a match box, Severus carefully placed them in 10 card board box. He would usually transfigure everything smaller, but each of these books were more priced more than what anyone could imagine and Severus did not want to loose any of them. Man, did he have a lot of books. He transfigured the 10 boxes each to the size of one book, and placed them into another box.

Now on to his other things. Severus walked into his bedroom, and went over to his bed. He knelt down beside his bed carefully and took out a plan brown shoe-box sized book from underneath his bed. The Head Boy hadn't looked at this book in nearly 10 years.

He placed it in the card board box and exited the dungeons and made his way up to the Head Common Room to show Hermione. He was pretty sure that she would be delighted.

* * *

Hermione had now shown Eric around the library, the trophy room, the different classrooms, and even the Astronomy tower. They were now on the second floor looking at the great view out of the large balcony that was there as Eric continued to talk about how interesting Hogwart's was. The sky was beautiful with all the brilliant stars shining out that night, that Hermione did not notice that Eric had stopped talking was just starring at her silently.

"Hermione..." he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She turned to face him, as their eyes locked, and their lips slowly met. Severus, for the first time since she met him, was out of her mind.

_Bang!_

* * *

Severus was on the second floor, managing the heavy box. He had just passed the second floor balcony, when he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his box.

_Bang!_

Standing in front of him, was Hermione and that Rowling Boy kissing quite passionately. The two broke apart, upon hearing the box crash to the floor. The contents of the box were now all over the floor. Actually it was a black rose, a silver alcohol carrying flask, and a bunch of photographs.

"Severus!" exclaimed Hermione, "What are you doing here?" She helped him pick up the things, catching glimpse of a few of a photographs that seemed old showing people that was probably his family. Many of the photos contained a sad looking little boy, or the same boy older, or as a teenager. The boy looked a lot like Professor Snape for some reason. What Hermione didn't know was that it was Professor Snape.

Soon all the stuff were placed in the box and Severus had to face Hermione and Eric.

"I was just on my way with the books from my uncle's library," he explained.

"Books!?" Hermione exclaimed with excitement. Severus nodded uncomfortably.

"Yeah, he's allowed me to put these on the empty shelves in the Head Common Room," said Severus, looking over at Eric.

"Oh sorry," said Hermione, "Sev, this is Eric Rowling and Eric this is Severus Snape." They both nodded their greetings.

"Well I better get going and get these books into those shelves," Severus.

"Okay, Sev," said Hermione with sad eyes, "I'll meet you up there to check out those books with you." Severus nodded and quickly left the two. As Severus left, Hermione felt a sort of aching pain in her heart.

* * *

Severus was shocked to find Hermione practically snogging that Rowling guy. For some reason, in back of his head, he felt like he was sort of sadden seeing the two together. No it wasn't saddness. Severus Snape was never sad. He was strong physically and emotionally. He showed no pain. He wasn't sad. He should be feeling happy for Hermione. He had Charlotte and Hermione had Eric. With a quick couple of spells, the books were resized and placed in the shelves. Unfortunately there weren't enough shelves to hold all the books. There was still about 200 books of the 1000 books Severus had.

After Severus transfigured three hairs off his very head into three large bookshelves, he placed them against the free wall. Severus was to busy to notice that Hermione had just walked into the room.

'He's angry,' thought Hermione, as she set her books down on the couch. Severus who had just finished filling one shelf finally noticed that Hermione was there.

"Oh your back already," he said as he opened another box.

"Yeah, so are these the books," asked Hermione, as she scanned the titles. Severus nodded as he silently filled the shelves.

"This is only the collection that uncle keeps in his dungeons," said Severus, finally working on the last shelf, "the rest of the collection is Serpentina." Hermione nodded in astonishment in how many books the Snape family had. Severus was finally finished categorizing the books and now was completely exhausted. It was probably nine right now and tonight was his turn to patrol the halls.

"Good night Hermione," said Severus as he made his way out of the room. As soon as the portrait shut, Hermione collapsed onto the couch.

'What have I done?' thought Hermione.

Okay I know, I know. You're all mad at me for not updating and how little I gave you guys last time, but I was busy. Now I'm not! Expect some updates soon, but I got to finish my other story this weekend. Please R&R and don't forget the disclaimers I need.

Unfortunately, I'm not to happy about the progress on this chapter. I'm not a real romantic person and I've got no experience in this area.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

HeatherBug- I wish I had the time too, but I have so much school. It never ends! pulls hair. Man, you sure are a dedicated reviewer. I'll try my best. I also have a new story coming up, I'm writing. I'm going to write the whole thing before I post. 

Mooses- Who can besides me?

what is this- I'm a bit offended, but you are right, I should update more. Please don't be angry with me or I'll probably end up being mad at you. 

Vasquez1987- Could you tell me how to get there and junk? 

BORN FREE AS FREE AS THE WIND BLOWS, AS FREE AS... Okay that's all of the song I basically know, but I'm finally free! I finished my high school entrance exams, finished applications, and I finished my Confirmation. All I got left is this John Brown Mock Trial, where I'm a doctor that is a witness for the case! I'm so excited!

Sorry to keep you guys all waiting, but as you can see I was quite preoccupied and I have a new story I'm writing! SSHG! Its initials are D.D.!

IMPORTANT- I have a new adviser and beta reader. Thank you gooseflesh! She's kind of my co-writer for this story and my upcoming one!

QUESTION- Okay I found out that When I Kissed the Teacher is, but how do I join or find there site?

Editor's note: hi, I'm gooseflesh. I'm the reason this fic is error free, but it's also my fault it was posted so late… send all flames to me. I'm usually pretty good… I send telepathic glomps to Nat for being nice about it.

This a bit OCC, but I have good reason. Three words: Jealousy and Competition!

A Teenaged Snape?

The next morning Severus was sitting in the Great Hall eating his french toast, when someone grabbed him from behind. Half between his toast and half between his cursing, Severus turned around to see Charlotte giggling at his misdemeanor. He smiled warmly at the beautiful girl, as she sat down beside him and picked at the toast on Severus's plate.

"Hey!" joked Severus, as he noticed the pilfering. Charlotte smiled affectionately at him, and gave him a light peck on the cheek that made Severus turn slightly pink.

"Severus, there's going to be a Hogsmeade outing on Halloween," she mentioned offhandedly as she bit into the piece of toast that was currently hanging from between Severus's teeth. She giggled as Severus turned a darker shade of red.

"Do you… do you want to go with me?"

Charlotte nodded as she crept closer to Severus and rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to read the paper.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron soon walked in the Great Hall chattering over Quidditch, when they suddenly stopped, seeing Charlotte cuddled next to Severus at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Charlotte," Ron and Harry said at the same time, as they sat down across from them, "why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

"Actually," said Severus, "there was never a rule that you couldn't sit at another House table. There was just too much prejudice between Houses that everyone just assumed. Actually, Alb-I mean, Dumbledore, said that he preferred inter-house relations."

The three newcomers nodded as they began to chug down their breakfast. Ron, as he ate his bacon, or platters of bacon really, glanced from time to time at Charlotte, who was still resting her head on Severus's shoulder sleepily.

Soon Hermione and Eric walked in and sat themselves down, Eric on Charlotte's side and Hermione on his other.

"Good morning, everyone," said Eric, as he helped himself to some of Gryffindor's breakfast. Harry and Ron gaped at Eric, or as they saw him, a Slytherin.

Severus, pretending not to notice Eric and Hermione, glanced out of the corner of his eye over his paper at them, trying not to move Charlotte.

"Everyone this is Eric Rowling," Hermione said, "Eric, this is Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley. You know your sister obviously and you've already met Severus." Eric smiled at them as he shook hands with them.

"Ah, Harry," he said as he picked up himself a juicy granny smith from the bunch, "it is such an honor to meet the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Thank you," said Harry, as he adjusted his glasses, "Please, just treat me like any other student." Eric nodded as he took a bite into the apple and placed his other arm around Hermione. This went unnoticed by Severus, as he put his paper down and placed his own arm around Charlotte pulling her even closer. Both Hermione and Severus felt a dull ache, although neither really knew why.

Harry and Ginny noticed a lot of tension in the room.

"So, 'Mione," said Harry, uncomfortably shifting in his seat, "What are the classes today?"

"Well first up is NEWTs Potions with the Slytherins, then we've got Review Flying Lessons… and that's it for today," said Hermione, as Eric pecked her on the check, which left Harry, Ron, and Ginny gaping.

"Well, come on, love, let's go get ready for class," said Severus, as he got up and adjusted his robes. Hermione was about to get up; when she remembered he was talking to Charlotte. 

"Okay, Sev," Charlotte said, as she got up as well. The two exited the Great Hall, leaving behind a saddened Hermione. 

'Wait, why should I care what Severus and Charlotte do? I'm with Eric now.' Hermione thought to herself, as she looked over at the boy next to her.

"Should we get going too?" asked Eric, getting up and offering her a hand.

"Actually, could we talk to her first?" Ginny requested.

"Sure," Eric said as he gave Hermione a little kiss on the neck before exiting the Great Hall.

"What the bloody hell was that" exclaimed an angry, red-faced Ron, after Eric disappeared.

"Shut up, Ron" said Ginny tersely. "Hermione, what's going on" 

"I don't know" said Hermione, fidgeting a bit"we kind of just got together yesterday after dinner."

"What do you mean yesterday" exclaimed Ron once more"You're already allowing him to kiss you?" A few Gryffindors glared at him before turning back to their breakfast.

"Shush" Ginny said glaring at her brother as well"I saw you eyeing that Charlotte of Severus'." Harry sighed as he remained quite in the conversation.

"Okay, I'm going out with Eric, so what" Hermione said, as she got up.

"Hey, I got no problem with him" said Ginny"but I need to talk to you later, privately."

"Ron? Harry" Hermione said looking for their approval as well. Ron stayed silent, continuing to sit there with crossed arms, fuming.

"What every make you happy, 'Mione" mumbled Harry with hint of disappointment, as he continued to fidget with his glasses.

"Now that that's settled" said Ginny getting up as well"Hermione, I need to talk to you alone." Hermione nodded as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"What is it, Ginny" Hermione asked as they made their way to the Head Quarters.

"Well isn't it obvious? I thought you we were smitten on Sev" Ginny said as they climbed the flights of stairs.

"What? I am not" Hermione responded, half taken by surprised and half angrily.

"Come on, Mione. You're easier to read then a book" Ginny said. Hermione sighed. There was no way of getting out of this.

"Fine! Was smitten, but I've got Eric now" Hermione said as they made their way down another corridor.

"You mean you still are and you're using Eric to make Severus jealous. Only it's not working because he has Charlotte" Ginny said. 

'Damn it! Like a freaking book!' Hermione screamed in her mind.

"Hermione, its obvious that you're not into Eric. He's nice, handsome, and apparently rich from rumors, but that's not what you want. You know it" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed as she muttered the password to Sir Winston.

"Hermione, I'm not going to get involved and neither is Harry. And Ron's too thick to figure it out" Ginny said as she left her friend to gather her books.

Hermione stood in the doorway, stunned by what she saw. Sitting on the couch were Severus and Charlotte, too busy snogging to notice Hermione. It took her a few minutes to recover from the shock.

"Class is starting soon" she said coldly, as she walked past the two and made her way to her room. The two quickly broke apart, embarrassed.

Hermione quickly shut her door behind her, and bit back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. Slowly, she went over to her desk, and picked up her books for the next class. She moved towards the door and paused abruptly. They were still probably snogging out there. The books fell from her arms to the floor as she rushed to her bed, throwing herself onto the mass of blankets and pillows. Furiously, she threw the cushions at the door. As she ran out of objects to work her rage upon, she curled into a ball on the bed, sobbing.

Ten minutes later, Hermione walked into the dungeons for Potions, eyes still slightly watery. She sat herself next to Eric, who had been saving her a spot. Unfortunately, their seats were right behind Severus's and Charlotte's, who were behind Ron and Harry. No one seemed to notice that Draco was glaring at Severus. Actually, everyone seemed to be glaring at either Hermione of Severus, with the exception of Hermione, who was glaring at both Severus _and_ Charlotte.

Two minutes later, Professor Daniels entered the room with a smile on his face. He made his way to the front of the classroom as he glanced over at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Severus.

"Hello, my name is Professor Franklin Daniels and I will be your temporary Potions Professor" he said as he sat down on one of the tables at the front.

"I may not be as skilled as that git of a Potions Master of yours" he said with a smirk as Severus glared at him. The class was quite shocked to here such words from a professor about a colleague. "But I think I can suffice. Now please open your textbooks to page two, please."

'Dear God!' yelled Severus in his mind, as he continued to glare at Sirius, 'We learned that in the 4th year for Merlin's sake! The first pages are always review! We should be around page 200" Severus practically slammed his books onto the desk and opened his book to page 2.

After a minute, Severus was nearly dying of boredom. Charlotte seemed to notice as she allowed her foot to wander near his. A few minutes later, a game of footsie had started between the couple. They did not notice, however, the girl behind them glaring at them. As the saying goes, 'if looks could kill', Charlotte would have been 6 feet under quite a while ago and Hermione would have been dancing on her grave right now. 

"Now that we have explained the instructions" Professor Daniel said placing his book down"Let's begin brewing" Severus snorted at his forced enthusiasm.

Five minutes later, the class was brewing a simple Dreamless Draught, which was first year's stuff, in Severus's opinion. Professor Daniels, after awarding Ron and Harry 20 points for just doing the first step correctly, walked over to Severus and Charlotte's table. 

"5 points to Gryffindor for excellent work, Severus" he smirked. He knew he was killing Severus inside.

"Get bent, Black" mumbled Severus under his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Snape" asked Professor Daniels with that arrogant smile. Sirius soon noticed whom he was paired up with.

"Well, who do we have here" he said, looking over at Charlotte"Aren't you a beauty." Severus immediately turned red in anger, as Charlotte giggled.

'Don't you dare, Black!' Severus thought using his Legilimens.

'What? No fun?' Sirius thought back. Even though Sirius could not read Severus's mind, Severus could read Sirius's. Let's just say Sirius hadn't lost his teenage hormones.

'She's your student!' Severus thought, still making eye contact with Sirius.

'I believe she is yours too… Snivellus.' Sirius thought back.

'Well so what? I'm a whole lot younger than you currently. And besides, she's interested in me!' he thought back.

'Prove it, you bastard!' Sirius thought back not losing eye contact with Severus. Snape would show him. He had done the same on accident with Potter two years ago, but this time he would do it on purpose.

Severus quickly allowed images of Charlotte and him playing footsie, when she cuddled next to him, and when they were snogging passionately in the... There was no more that needed to be said, as Sirius shuddered slightly and broke eye contact with Severus.

"10 points from Gryffindor for nearly making your professor lose his breakfast" mumbled Sirius, as he went over to check on the rest of the class.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All rights to our queen, JK Rowling!

Makalani Astral: Then where would the fun be? Hehehe! By the way, I presume your penname is anagram.

Andromeda Midnight: Hehe... yummy cookies… Drools If I were you, I would of chose a watermelon or maybe a boulder...hehe nice throw though!

BlackNails: Wow, thanks! I never really thought about that!

Author's Note: Hey all! Okay thanks for helping me find out about WIKTT, but too bad I'm too young to join! I have like a ton of ideas…but damn only 18 and older blocker! Waves fist at random! You guys are lucky I'm listening to Mr. Brightside by The Killers, or it would be another week before you guys got this. Now Enjoy!

Editor/co-writer's Note: hi: D Everyone keeps telling us they want to see Sev and 'Mione get together… all I have to say about this is that "time will tell." (And cookies help… I want some too!) On a side note, I'm wondering how many of you out there are webcomic readers… I'm considering joining the cult.

A Teenaged Snape?

After an appalling hour with whom Severus had now begun calling 'good ole Professor Jackass' (if only to himself), Severus, Charlotte, Hermione, Eric, Harry, and Ron made their way down to the school courtyard for their review flying lessons. As first years, they had had flying lessons once every week, but as the years had gone by, the number of lessons a year lessened. Since there was little they could learn now in their Seventh year, all review lessons were for was to keep them aware of the dangers of flying and to maintain their skills.

"Ron, let's go get our brooms," said Harry, "Sev, Eric, do either of you have any brooms?" Both Severus and Eric nodded. Severus actually did own a broom, a first-rate one in his opinion. A man who enjoyed the sport of Quidditch and a referee himself of the sport, owned a Firebolt, if anyone could believe it. Actually, with Firebolt's new model this year, the Firebolt A-1, it was a bit outdated. The Firebolt was about 50 mph slower than the A-1, who could reach speeds of up to 200 mph. Anyone who actually owned an A-1 was usually called suicidal. Not only was it suicide to handle, it was suicide with the price.

Money was not a problem for Severus, since he had an enormous fortune he could find no use for, but he was not going to blow it pointlessly on a toy. The Firebolt A-1 was bordering half a million galleons. Okay, so Severus had no actually living expenses at Hogwarts, with free rooming and meals, aside from his usual purchase of books and various ingredients unrelated to his work at Hogwarts, but still, Severus was not a wasteful person.

Severus quickly gave Sir Winston the password to the Head Dorm, and made his way up to his room. Opening the door, he noticed an oddly shaped package lying on his bed. The Head Boy eyed the package suspiciously, as he took out his wand as he unwrapped it to reveal...

Severus's eyes widened as big as tennis balls. Sitting before him, was a brand new Firebolt A-1! Severus, as excited ad what he was, a giddy teenager, picked up the broom and ran his hands down its smooth surface.

'Who left this for me?' thought Severus, as he picked up the little card that came with it.

_For the new Head Boy:_

_Enjoy what you deserve, Severus. _

_**Sincerely, an Old Friend**_

Severus shrugged as he elatedly ran back to the school courtyard with the new A-1 in his arms. He had to test it as soon as he could. He soon spotted his friends…

'Wait!' Severus thought, as he stopped in his tracks, 'Friends? When did my annoying students become friends?' Severus quickly shook the thought from his head as he saw Charlotte coming towards him, as well as Harry and Ron.

"Holy Cricket, Sev! Is that a Firebolt A-1?" exclaimed Harry, as he examined the broom with great interest. Ron looked like he was about to pass out. Severus nodded. Charlotte smiled as Severus mounted the broom and offered his hand to her, which she took without hesitation. As soon as she was seated in front of Severus, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his warm body.

Hermione, who had made her way to all the commotion, felt her heart drop as she watched Severus and Charlotte. Severus had a warm smile on his face and Charlotte's delicate features were besmirched with an arrogant smirk as they lifted off the ground and flew off. She stared at the couple as Severus rested his head on his girl's shoulder, letting her steer. Hermione hardly noticed that a tear ran down her cheek. She wished with all of heart that she was in Charlotte's place instead.

'No! You can't think like this, Hermione!' Hermione yelled at herself in her mind, 'You have Eric! You're not interested in him!'

'Who do you mean when you say him?' thought another voice in Hermione's head.

She soon spotted Eric returning with his broomstick, a Nimbus 2001. Hermione also noticed that Madam Hooch and the rest of the class were heading towards them. Finally noticing the tear, the Head Girl quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of her school robes.

"Mr. Snape! Ms. Rowling! Get down this in-" Madam Hooch was about the continue her orders, when she noticed just exactly the couple was riding. The rest of the students noticed as well as Severus and Charlotte landed in front of their shocked teacher.

"Is that your A-1, Mr. Snape?" asked Madam Hooch with wide eyes. The class followed suit with the expression as Severus nodded.

"Yeah, it's Sev's," said Charlotte, patting the broom she sat on, "top of the line they say." Hermione glared at the girl for her arrogance and bragging.

"Well, then," Madam Hooch said turning to the rest of the class,

"Let's get started. Everyone mount your brooms." Hermione was glad at this part of flying lessons. Even though she was always scared of flying, she knew this would mean that Charlotte would have to ride her own broom, a Nimbus 2001 like her brother's.

After everyone had mounted their brooms, Madam Hooch had given them the signal to start flying. Hermione, mounted on Eric's broom, watched Severus as he zigged through the air 45 feet above her. She would have followed him, but she already considered herself brave enough 50 feet above the ground. Hermione let a smile cross her lips as she watched Charlotte from below having some trouble getting up into the air.

Hermione did not notice that she had placed her hand on her robes draped over the broom handle. She was just turned her head back up to look at Severus, when all of a sudden her hand slipped causing her to lose balance, scrapping her leg on the broom's rugged corners as she fell off of it. Hermione screamed as she fell through the air towards her death.

Meanwhile, Severus was darting through the air when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Alarmed, Severus glanced down noticing Hermione falling at a fast pace. His heart nearly stopped as he charged down as fast as he could towards the girl.

'Come on, faster! Faster!' he thought as sweat began to form on his brow. He could hear her faithful friends, Potter, Weasley, and Rowling, screaming her name, as they were too far to even attempt to save her. He, being the closets, would have to catch her... if he could.

Hermione was falling further and further. She knew this was it. Her life was wasted over her clumsiness. 17 years wasted for one stupid little mistake. The ground was only 5 feet away now. Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, preparing herself for the impact that would surely kill her.

But Hermione never reached the ground, as someone grabbed her just before she hit the ground. She felt an arm snake around her waist trying to keep her from falling off the broom, pulling her body close to the person's self.

'Eric?' thought Hermione. The Head Girl opened her eye's to see that her face was only an inch away from Severus Snape's own face.

"Severus?" she said suddenly. Severus, who had been concentrating on where they were going, was startled as he accidentally pulled the handle back to far. This action caused the broom to be pulled up too quickly, causing its riders to fall back. Luckily, they were still only five feet from the ground. Severus fell on his back while Hermione had fell on top of him sprawled across his chest. Severus groaned from underneath her in pain.

"So much for heroic gestures," Severus sighed, as Hermione got up from him and helped him up.

"Even so, Severus, I can't thank you enough," Hermione said with a smile.

"So, am I hero, or an idiot who can't pay attention to where he's going?" asked Severus jokingly as he picked up his broomstick.

"A little of both," Hermione smiled, "but you're still a friend I can count on."

The word 'friend' was immediately registered in Severus's mind as he noticed that Madam Hooch and the entire class were heading towards them

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" asked Madam Hooch, concern written over her brow. Hermione nodded. Harry, Ron, Eric, and Charlotte pushed to the front to see them.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, needing to ask her once more.

"Yeah," Ron chorused, "You alright Mione?"

"For Merlin's sake, yes!" she said half annoyed and half glad to be able to see her friends again. Eric looked at her with sad eyes.

"You know Hermione, if I was closer, I would have done whatever it took to save you," Eric said as he stepped forward and hugged his girlfriend. Severus was about to glare, when he caught himself. He soon noticed the blood dripping from Hermione's right leg.

"Hermione, I believe that you are not alright," he said. Everyone turned their attention to him. He gestured to Hermione's leg. The girl looked down at herself.

" Mr. Rowling, could you please accompany Ms. Granger to the Hospital

Wing?" Madam Hooch asked looking over at Eric. The boy nodded in response, as the two left towards the Hospital Wing with Severus eye's following them.

"50 points to Gryffindor for your courageous actions, Mr. Snape," Madam Hooch said, causing Severus to return his attention to the groups. "Now, class dismissed." As Madam Hooch and the class left, Harry and Ron walked up to Severus.

"Good job, Sev," said Harry as he patted him on the back. Ron followed suit.

"Yes, good work, Mr. Snape," said Professor McGonagall, surprising everyone with her silent, Snape-like entrance.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Severus responded, feeling like he was back in Hogwarts during his actual teenage days.

"Please come with me," she said to Severus as she made her way back to her office. After entering the castle and passing several corridors, they made their way to the front of Professor McGonagall's office. The two entered, Minerva taking her usual seat at her desk as Severus stood before her fireplace, watching the fire dance.

"That was a very courageous thing you did, Severus," Minerva said as she shuffled some papers and placed them inside her drawer.

"Yes, I've been told that several times already," he said as he turned to face her.

"Severus, I want to know where you got that broom. I know that is not your usual one," she said as she gestured to the broomstick he had placed by the door.

"None of your business," he retorted, trying to avoid any questioning. Minerva raised her brow, a look that rivaled one of Severus's own.

"I know you did not purchase that, for you aren't allowed off the grounds. I know you did not purchase it through owl mail because I did not see it come this morning. Where did you get it, Severus?" She asked sternly.

"Nowhere," was the response.

"Severus."

"I said nowhere!"

"Fine," said Minerva, giving up, "you are just as stubborn now as you were when you actually were a teenager. But I really asked you here because I wanted you to consider the position of Quidditch captain."

Severus Snape, former Head of Slytherin, nearly died in shock as he stared as his former teacher, old friend, and co-worker.

"W-what!" Severus exclaimed, nearly falling over. Minerva smiled at her former colleague.

"I said I want you to be Quidditch captain because I believe you are still an excellent flyer. I believe that you just saving Ms. Granger there just proved my point," she said still smiling. Severus, still in shock, sat down in front of her.

"What about Potter?" he asked, still thinking this was all a joke.

"He has enough on his plate, trying to train for the Order. And don't think I haven't thought about the two Weasleys, but they too have too much to worry about. The others are too young and inexperienced. Now the only position that is left is Chaser, and as Head of Gryffindor, I am asking you to consider the position."

Ten minutes later, Severus was flying on his Firebolt A-1, thinking about what had just been offered. Should he take the position? He did not want Gryffindor to win the House Cup, but he was now being given the chance to take up something he had always envied James Potter for, a position on the Quidditch team. He knew that Potter, even though he hated to admit it, deserved the position for his years of experience on the team. Weasley might have even deserved it with his mad devotion to the sport.

"Hey Severus! You missed lunch!" he heard someone exclaim from below him. He looked down to see Hermione looking up at him about 35 feet below.

"Oh, I forgot!" Severus yelled back, realizing his hunger he had forgotten about. "I'll be down now!" Severus was now making his way when all of a sudden his broom jerked heavily to the left, causing him nearly to slip.

"Severus! What's wrong?" He could hear Hermione scream from below. He was about to answer her, when once again it jerked hard to the left, this time causing him to let one of his hands slip off the handle bar. The broom jerked forward and soon dove up at nearly 100 mph, causing Severus's stomach to lurch. He held on tightly to the broom, as the

A-1 did a backwards loop. It soon began a nosedive increasing its velocity as it sped faster and faster to the ground. Just as it was about to hit the ground, it made a sharp turn and flew parallel to the ground, spinning like a football just thrown. After flying for a few seconds, it sped back up over the Forbidden Forest. 15 feet! 30! 45! Severus could no longer hold on as he felt his grip loosened from his sweaty grip.

And then it happened: he lost grip completely, and fell. Hermione watched as the darkness of the Forbidden Forest engulfed him.

How was that readers? I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter as you can see with its length! Don't worry; I'll give you more on Severus later, just review now!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Eric and Charlotte mine! JK owns you the rest, I just like them a whole lot more than she does herself.

Concerned Reader: What do you mean? It seems that you stopped mid-sentence. Whatever it is I think you might have wanted to know about all of the misspellings and grammar problems in the first few chapters, but I have an excellent beta reader now, so don't worry.

Katsumi-Sanata: Oh please don't die on me! Here, here! Here's the chapter!

Gucia: Yeah I guess it was. I never really thought about it, but when I read it again, it does sound a lot like it.

SeverusSnape'sLove: Isn't it? Isn't it?

Portkeys Miss-Mione: Where would the fun be? Hehe! Don't worry; all of you will love me for this chapter! (gooseflesh: please love me too. It's partly my fault.)

DragonSpitfire22: hehe...you said "UPDATE SON"!

Makalani Astral: Wow! That's cool! I wish I was as cultured as you… I'm still a 14-year-old wanna-be writer.

Chainmailgrl: I dunno…Looks over at her co-writer gooseflesh Do you know? gooseflesh shrugs

Madelynn Rae: How'd you… oh, wait, you're wrong. Sorry.

Smile88: looks at the number of reviews Smile88 sent her I think I just found my new best friend.

Allison: Yeah, um... this is fanfiction… I think that's the whole point of fanfiction… you can do whatever you want. Please keep reading and reviewing, but please do not use such a rude tone. It's rather hard on the ears. I had this problem before and I asked that reviewer to never return again, hope we can get on a better level. Sorry if this story is not to your liking.

Hey everyone! I hadn't got off my butt to write a chapter in a while, sorry. But I guess I am sitting now writing this, so I really haven't got off my butt have I? Hehe! I know you're all going to love this chapter and me! Sorry I had to sound so rude in addressing one of my reviewers, but I thought it was reasonable.

I got into LOWELL! I'm so happy! I'm going to high school finally! Anyway that's why this is delayed. Sorry to say, but this is a bit OCC, but I don't think you guys are going to care.

Thanks to my beta reader and co-writer, gooseflesh!

A Teenaged Snape?

It was pitch black as Severus opened his eyes.

_'Where am I?' _ he thought as he shifted to sit up. A surging pain shot up Severus's chest as soon as he moved. "I must've broken some ribs…" he talked to himself, fighting through the pain. However, a couple of broken ribs, a few bruises and cuts here and there was nothing compared to what the former Death Eater experienced at gatherings with the Dark Lord.

Severus, now being able to see a bit more clearly as his eyes got used to the darkness of the forest, dragged himself over to rest up against a nearby tree. Having trouble breathing properly, he began to fumble through his robes looking for his wand to cast a healing spell. Where was his wand? Severus desperately looked around for it. Nothing!

He would have to find his way back to Hogwarts. This was definitely not Severus's first time in the Forbidden Forest - he often went here to find specific potion ingredients that were best for use when picked freshly, but he had no clue where to start. He wasn't even sure where he had landed.

The broomstick! Wait, the jinxed broomstick. Even if he could find it, there was no chance in hell you would find his arse back on that stick anytime soon. It was probably destroyed anyway.

So what would he do now? He couldn't run back in his condition, that is if he could find his way. He knew he definitely couldn't wait till morning for someone from Hogwarts to find him. He would be eaten alive by then! Even though it would cause him great pain, Severus only real choice was to try to walk back to Hogwarts. It was going to be a son of a bitch, Severus thought, as he pushed against the tree to try to stand.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Not wanting to be caught in such a state by anybody, or maybe he should say "anything", Severus hobbled behind the tree he was holding onto so dearly. He tried his best to calm down his ragged breathing, as he attempted a peak to see who had come to after him.

All Severus could see was a hooded figure who had his back turned to him. He could see that the figure had a wand out ready to attack him. In this situation, Severus's choices were: kill or be killed. He would have to attack first before the person got a chance. The Head Boy saw his chance, when the figure bent down and examined something on the forest ground.

As silent and best he could, Severus slowly rounded the tree and was just about to tackle the figure, when he whirled around and socked Severus straight in the eye! A pain shot up Severus's front as he fell to the ground. He stopped himself from screaming out by biting down on his lip.

"SEVERUS?" exclaimed Hermione, the hooded figure. The girl quickly knelt down besides Severus, who was rubbing his eye profusely.

"Hermione!" he bellowed angrily, still lying on his back and rubbing his eye. Sev stopped as he felt Hermione's hand softly guide his hand away from his bruised eye. He stared at her with his good eye as she examined the new injury.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione said, as she sat down besides him. Severus continued to lay on the ground as watched her. "You should really try not to sneak up on people like that. It really reminds me of your uncle."

"Well, you should really try not to go around the forest hooded," Severus snapped back, as he tried to sit up.

"What do you expect? The leaves and branches kept getting into my hair," Hermione retorted, as she took off the hood. She whipped out her wand and with a quick spell, Severus's bruised eye was gone, as well as the cuts on his face.

"Is that all of the injuries?" She asked gently. Severus nodded; he wasn't about to let her think he was weak by allowing her to treat his ribs. His body had changed, not his stubbornness. Managing his best, Severus got up, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Which way do we go now?" he asked, as Hermione finished adjusting her robes.

"Back the way I came from, northwest I'd say. Don't worry, I can just do a locator spell and we can find our way easily," Hermione said, as she began to make the journey back. Severus tried his best to step forward, but couldn't stop the gasp of pain.

"Severus, are you all right?" Hermione asked as she walked back over to him. Severus began to cough as he found it harder to breathe and ignore the pain.

"Severus?" Hermione never got her answer, as Severus dropped to the ground, hacking up blood as he struggled to breathe. Panicking, the Head Girl dropped down beside him and started pulling off his robes. The stubborn teenager tried to swat her hand away, but after a moment was no longer able to summon enough strength to do so. Pulling off Severus's school vest and shirt, Hermione rested Severus on his back. The teenager was beginning to shudder slightly.

"Rib Restituo," Hermione said, as the tip of her wand began to glow a heavenly white. Severus's trembling slowly faded, as his breathing began to return to normal. Severus closed his eyes, as he wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow.

"Thank you, Hermione," Severus whispered quietly, as he put his shirt back on and wiped the blood off his face with his sweater. Hermione, however, remained silent. He looked over to find her silently crying into her sleeve. Confused, Severus sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring at the crying girl. "I'm fine now, Hermione. You don't have to worry, you did an excellent job." She continued to use her sleeve to cover her crying face. "Hermione?" She still didn't respond. Severus had no idea what to do, except one thing. He hugged her. He could tell that she was surprised by the gesture, but she soon welcomed the comforting embrace, burying her face into his shoulder. Her silent cries no longer remained silent.

"Shhh," Severus whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down, "Everything is going to be okay." He began to stroke Hermione's soft curls, as her cries began to subside. She finally stopped crying, and looked at Severus.

"What were you crying about," he said, as he looked at the girl in his arms. She looked away from him.

"I t-thought I was g-going to lose you," Hermione said, she wiped the new tears that were forming from her eyes. Severus starred at her in surprise.

"Why would you think you were going to lose me?" Severus asked curiously.

"So many people have died already, and I know more will in this blasted war, but I don't want to lose you, especially on my birthday."

"I see. Hermione, you don't have to worry, you won't lose me. I'll always be right with you."

"P-promise?" Hermione asked timidly. Severus laughed, as he gave the girl on his lap a quick squeeze.

"Promise," Severus answered. "Wait, today's your birthday?" Hermione nodded, looking back up at him.

"How old is my little know-it-all turning?" Severus said playfully. "What? Is it her fifth or sixth birthday? No, she's too heavy to be that old. Let me guess: seven?" Hermione used her head to nudge at his chin jokingly. Severus let out a silky baritone laugh, then suddenly stopped. The sound of his own laugh was foreign to him.

Hermione hadn't noticed his moment of introspection, however. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm 18, an adult now! So start treating me like one," she protested. Severus raised a brow at her.

"I guess all grown up Hermione is too old for her present then," Severus said, tempting her. Hermione laughed, as he rested his chin on her head.

"I still want my present. What is it?" Hermione asked as she faced him, with her arms crossed.

"Well, I don't know yet. You just told me it was your birthday a minute ago." Severus said, looking at her with amused eyes. "Let's see." Severus looked around the forest. "You already have leaves, seeing how they're stuck in your hair." Hermione frowned, as she tried to brush the leaves out of her hair. "A stick just wouldn't do. Dirt is a possible option." The birthday girl frowned as she punched his arm playfully.

"This is harder then I thought. I guess I could give you this." He moved his face towards hers. Hermione was surprised, and her mind began to race, but she was pulled back to reality by the soft touch of Severus' lips. Instinctively, she kissed back as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Eric had kissed her before, but it had never been like this: sweet and sensuous, leaving her feeling warm and a bit dizzy. She wanted more.

"Is that the best gift you ever gotten?" Severus asked with an evil, devious grin on his face.

"I don't know, it's in competition with the My Little Pony I got when I was four," Hermione said, jokingly. Severus, a pureblood wizard, looked confused.

"Never mind, it was a joke," Hermione said, as she got up from his lap, and helped him up.

Severus suddenly remembered. "Don't go telling Charlotte or Eric I kissed you, alright? Charlotte would think I was cheating on her," he said as he dusted himself off.

"Fine with me," Hermione was too pleased with her gift to care right now. "But you're going to have to get me another gift."

"Spoiled, aren't we?" Severus said smiling, as he removed a leaf that was resting on Hermione's hair. "What else do you want?"

"I don't know, surprise me later," Hermione said with a sly grin. Severus smiled as she began to lead him back to Hogwarts.

After a while, Severus and Hermione finally made their way out of the forest with not even a single encounter with a harmful creature.

"Severus. Hermione." Albus nodded at the two students as they walked into his office. "Why are you two up so late?" The young wizard and witch sat themselves in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"I received a broom," Severus started, easily.

"It was jinxed!" Hermione. "I hardly expect you to take this lightly." Sev sighed, as he shifted in his chair.

"Yes, it was jinxed, but of course I had no idea. It was an A-1, how can you expect me not to be a bit excited?"

Albus frowned as he sat back in his chair to ponder the information just given to him.

"Severus, you know you should be more careful. I want you too, Hermione, to be careful and not just going out into the Forbidden Forest like that without telling a professor first." The Head Girl looked away from the Headmaster in shame.

"But even so," Albus said, smiling. Hermione and Severus looked at him in surprise, "I believe 20 points shall be awarded to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said with a small smile.

"No need," Albus said, putting a hand up, "I have something to discuss with you both. Next month is Halloween and this year I wanted to give the students an opportunity for some fun. It's tradition for the Head students to organize the dances… would you two continue that tradition?"

"Sure. It sounds like fun." Hermione said, happily. Severus scowled at the Headmaster, whose eyes twinkled in their usual way.

"I'll leave you two up to the planning," Albus said, "just tell me if you need anything or some time off."

"So should we just make this fourth years and up?" Hermione said, as she scribbled down in a muggle notebook with a muggle pen.

"Do whatever you please," Severus said, looking absolutely bored as they sat down at their favorite spot where they first had lunch together. "Why are you using those muggle materials anyway?"

"It's a lot easier to use a pen and notebook, rather than that old quill and parchment sometimes," Hermione said. She scribbled down his answer for the dance.

The two had been planning the event for a month now, and there was only two weeks till the ball left. Neither of them in this entire time had ever mentioned that small little kiss that they had shared on the morning of Hermione's 18 birthday. Hermione hadn't forgotten it though, and she never would. After all, it was their first kiss. It meant much more, she was sure of that. She would keep that hope and just wait for him to come around. Oddly, Severus felt something too – but like any guy, he wasn't sure what exactly it was he was feeling.

"So, Severus," Hermione said, still scribbling in her notebook, "are you taking Charlotte to the Ball?" Severus nodded as he played with his new outgrown hair. Over the month, Severus had allowed his hair to grow. It wasn't too much longer, although it was beginning to rival Harry's mess of hair.

"I presume Eric has asked you already?" Severus asked as he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Hermione looked up from her notebook.

"Actually no, not yet," Hermione said, "I haven't actually seen him lately. Have you seen Charlotte lately?"

"Just the time I asked her to the Ball, but that was about it," Severus answered, looking up at the warm sky. It was October already, but fall hadn't yet settled in.

"So what about music?" Hermione asked.

"I think the Weird Sisters are long gone? What's your suggestion?" Severus asked, as he loosened his itchy collar to reveal a black shirt underneath.

"Muggle music would be a good change," Hermione said, as she sat back down against the tree with him, "actually how about we make this entirely muggle themed?" Severus nodded.

"I think we need something more though," Hermione said, sighing, "maybe karaoke!"

"All right, but you figure out all things having to deal with that," Severus said, as he got up and offered her a hand to get up. Hermione happily accepted it and stood beside him.

"You're going to be performing in this right?" Hermione asked, as the two made their way back to the castle.

"No, I'm really not a performer."

"Oh come on Sev, you're probably an excellent singer." He just rolled his eyes.

"Let's not discuss this right now, we need to go tell the Headmaster that we need to get down to Hogsmeade to pick up the decorations and other materials." Hermione nodded as the two walked inside the castle. To their surprise and to Severus's disgust, they walked into Professor Daniels and Professor Lupin.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, Miss Granger, we're here to escort you down to Hogsmeade on orders of Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said with fake smile. Severus knew this was the last thing he wanted to do on a Saturday afternoon. He could use this to his advantage. Professor Lupin, however, just smiled as best he could in the situation.

"Alright, Professor," Hermione said, placing her materials back in her book bag, "But if it's alright, could Severus and I stop in muggle London to gather a few supplies?

"Sure, I have no problem with that, except do you two mind going on broomsticks to Hogsmeade?" Sirius said with a smile.

'How about it Snivellus?' Sirius, knowing perfectly well that Severus was reading his mind at the moment.

'You're on, Black!' Severus thought as he went to retrieve his Firebolt. The Head Boy and Girl nodded.

Ten minutes later, Severus returned with his broomstick. Since they were going to be in muggle London, Severus had dressed himself in one of the few muggle outfits that Hermione had helped him select, a pair of black jeans and a plain green T-shirt. Severus saw that Hermione had also changed into some muggle clothes; a pair of light blue jeans and a purple tank top.

"This is going to be a long trip," Severus said as he and Hermione mounted his old broom, and the other two mounted theirs.

Hey, I know it's been a long time, but I was caught up in a bunch of stuff. I know this chapters a bit OCC, but I thought it was cute. R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own all the good characters, but all my second-rate characters, Charlotte, Eric, etc. are all mine honey!

Aleatha515: Thanks, but the real credit for that goes to my co-writer, gooseflesh!

Kissmesweetly: Thanks, but I've still got a lot to learn. Thanks for the encouragement. Just between you and me, and whoever else decides to read this, I've got other stories in progress.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys so much!

Ah man! I have to write this in my little spare time! My friends and I are working on a project we call "Project A". Real original isn't it? I've just finished an 8 page Church History Report! I've got back problems from lugging my thousand-ton backpack and my head hurts because I oddly got a hang over from two bottles of Coke I drank in Sacramento. And I'm graduating soon!

All and all,

A very, VERY stressed out Nat

Gooseflesh note: So much love to everyone who reviewed and said they enjoyed the kiss scene, as I write those parts. Your comments really help – I'm always nervous about writing them, since I have a small lack of experience in that area… Sorry about the absence of rain; I'll put some in another time. As for Death Eaters… just you wait.

* * *

A Teenaged Snape?

"Hermione!" Eric yelled, spotting his girlfriend as she entered the Main Entrance with Severus, Sirius, Remus, and the bags. All three men rolled their eyes as Eric ran over to Hermione and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hi Eric," Hermione said after he had released her, "where have you been?"

"Family emergency," Eric said quickly. "Headmaster sent me to tell you and Severus to meet him in his office after you're done. I've got to go for a bit, but I'll come talk to you later, alright?"

"Sure, let me just get these put away," Hermione said, gesturing to all the bags. Eric gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Severus frowned a bit at the sight.

Remus noticed Severus' frown and his eyes crinkled with a smile. While Sirius and Severus had never gotten along, Remus understood the Potions Master's need for solitude and cynical attitude in a way many never would. And while he also understood Severus' anger and inherent sadness, he never liked it. This accident was maybe a good thing, he mused. Hermione, like Severus, was intelligent and stubborn. Perhaps she was what Severus needed. Now if only Severus would admit that to himself.

"Here, let me take those." he offered, taking the bags from Severus, and distributing them between Sirius and himself. Sirius sighed, as he placed the bags down and simply levitated them.

"Thank you," Hermione said, as she made her way towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

The next day, Severus was sitting under a large oak (it happened to be his favorite tree, as well as Hermione's), reading the latest edition of Potions Today, when he spotted Ron and Harry walking towards him.

"Oi! Captain! Get your gear on!" Ron yelled. Severus frowned in confusion.

"You haven't forgotten about Quidditch practice have you?" Harry said, frowning slightly and adjusting his glasses. He and Ron were still not completely comfortable with Severus as captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. Severus, however, with the lack of experience, had made Harry and Ron his co-team captains.

"No, just lost track of time." This often happened to him, throughout his entire life. When interested in a book or a project he often became so absorbed in whatever he was doing that sometimes he didn't even notice his name being called. "Do you have the strategy you were working on, Harry?" Severus had finally gotten used to using Harry's first name. Harry knelt down beside him and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Unfolding it, he used his wand to make the figures on the paper move.

"Okay, two of the chasers, probably Ginny and Jamie, should fly low close to the ground, while the other chaser, you, should fly straight towards the goal at full speed. Don't worry, Henry and Fiona will cover you on both sides. They're reliable beaters. Then Ginny and Jamie will pull up just as they reach the post and fly straight up with the ball. You should have made it there by then and one of the girls will give you a sharp pass. Then you just set it into the lower right hoop, and if not, the left," Harry said, proud of his new strategy.

"Good job." Severus nodded. "Shall we start practicing then?"

Two hours later, Severus, now being fully dressed in Gryffindor colors, and completely uncomfortable because of it, was zooming towards the goals. Ginny and Jamie were just a little ahead of him, down below. Finally reaching the marking point, they flew up vertically and tossed the ball to Severus. With a quick toss to the right goal post, he easily got it passed Ron.

"Excellent work, everyone. Now we have a game against Slytherin, first thing this weekend so hit the showers and rest up." With the last line, he was referring to Ron and Harry, who were covered in sweat.

* * *

Severus perched nervously on his broom as he watched Madam Hooch step onto the field. It was the first game of the season against Slytherin. He was confident that his team would win, despite Charlotte's protests, but he was put on edge by Lucius' presence in the stands. Of course that was expected, as he came to every Slytherin game to watch Draco play, who amazingly had caught the team a fair amount of snitches. None, however, had been against Gryffindor. Harry had made sure of that.

It kind of odd for Severus to be playing against his old House, but he would not let this fact affect him. It didn't matter what team he was on; he wanted to win.

"Now I want a clean game, from all of you," Madam Hooch said, as she released the balls. Severus easily nicked it and zoomed past Maximus Ashcroft, Slytherin's best chaser. Quickly sweeping it over to Ginny, Severus dodged a Bludger that had been directed at him by Damien Sweldon. Ginny passed it over to Jamie, who passed it back to Severus. Severus dodged another chaser and threw the Quaffle for the first ten points of the season for Gryffindor.

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered loudly. Every year for as long as anyone could remember, the three houses had always come together when the match was against Slytherin.

After an hour, the game was 70 to 10, with Gryffindor in the lead. Severus was about to go for his 5th goal, when he spotted Gregory Alden, the other Beater, charging at him. Severus easily dodged him, but he did not see Sweldon and Jonathan Michaels charging at him from behind. The two knocked him off his broom and he fell to the ground twenty feet below.

Severus hit the ground hard, a small groan escaping his lips. Slowly he sat up, carefully testing his limbs for injury. Moving his left leg he felt a sharp, hot flash of pain. Biting his lip, he felt for his wand… Damn. It was lying a few feet away, just out of reach. Annoyed at his lack of control on the situation he sighed, and resigned himself to watching the rest of the game.

Luckily, Severus saw Harry make an easy grab at the snitch, Draco nowhere in sight. The crowd went wild in cheers at the first win of the season for Gryffindor. Severus sighed in relief, as the entire Gryffindor team surrounded him.

"You alright there, Sev?" Ron said, as he and Harry helped Severus to his feet and held him up. The team had gigantic smiles on their faces, as they patted him on the back.

"Never better," Severus replied happily.

"Severus Snape don't you ever scare me like that again!" He heard someone exclaim in anger and relief. The voice belonged to no one other than Hermione Granger.

"Yes, Mother," Severus answered with a smile on his face. Hermione frowned as she gave him a gigantic hug.

"I almost hexed the balls of the entire Slytherin teams for what they pulled on you, but I'll settle with suggesting detention for the rest of the month." Hermione pulled away, looking him over for signs of injury. "Are you alright?"

"I think my left leg is-

"Honey, I saw you take that nasty fall," Charlotte smiled at him, placing her hands on his chest. "I was _so _worried." She leaned slightly against him and brushed her lips against his teasingly. Severus grinned and kissed back. Soon it became the kind of kiss where someone tells you to get a room. She whispered something into Severus' ear, and he nodded in reply, smirking. Ron, who had been standing close enough to hear, went bright red, and Hermione glared fiercely at the couple.

She soon remembered that Eric was right in front of her.

"I'll make you feel all better later, Sevvie," Charlotte said, as she gave him one last lingering kiss. Eric gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips, before leaving with Charlotte. Hermione had hoped in the back of her mind that Eric's kiss would make Severus jealous, but he seemed to content with Charlotte's words to be noticing anything now. She frowned, as the group made their way to the Hospital Wing.

An hour later, Severus sat one of the white beds of the Hospital Wing, waiting for Madam Pomfrey repair his injuries. He had told everyone to go on to dinner, but Hermione would have none of it. She had just left a minute ago, to get some food for the both of them.

Severus was trying his very best to keep his focus on the snitch he was playing with that Harry had gave to him to entertain himself. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, as on the other side the Infirmary was Lucius Malfoy, whispering quietly to Draco, who had sprained his right arm.

As Severus tried to steal a glimpse of them, he saw that Lucius was looking straight at him with a malicious grin on his face. He got up from where he was seated and walked over to Severus' bedside. Severus' breathing hitched.

"Mr. Snape is it?" Lucius asked casually. Sev nodded. "You played a fine game, unfortunately against Slytherin." Severus nodded once more like a docile minor.

"I was wondering where your dear old uncle happens to be lately. Draco tells me his godfather is ill for the rest of the year, is that true?"

"He is quite contagious right now," Severus answered, braving to speak. It was Lucius' turn to acquiesce.

"What a shame." Lucius said, rather too casually, "Malfoy Manor is having its annual New Years Ball and he won't be able to attend. If he is unable to attend in order to honor the Snape name, then you must attend in his place." Severus paled. Before he could reply, Hermione entered the room, wand in hand, two trays hovering behind her.

"Severus, I got you roast beef and mash potatoes, your fav-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Lucius Malfoy sitting next to him. She quickly recovered from her shock and reluctantly placed one of the trays on Severus' lap as gave her a small smile in thanks. She then seated herself on the opposite side of Severus' bed.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, pleasant to see you," Lucius said, eyeing Severus out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said out of politeness, as she began eating her meal. Severus could hardly eat at this time, even if he had his favorite meal of roast beef and mashed potatoes with a large helping of chocolate pudding for dessert. It was surprising that Hermione remembered his favorite meal.

"So, Mr. Snape, will you be taking Ms. Granger to the Ball?" Lucius asked.

"I first will have to think about attending first," Severus replied, as he placed Harry's snitch in his robes and picked up his fork.

"Goodbye, Mr. Snape, Ms. Granger. I'll send you an invitation and I expect to see you there," Lucius said, before getting up and leaving.

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered, remembering Draco was still at the other end of the Infirmary.

"Nothing important," Severus mumbled through his roast beef.

* * *

"He's expecting me to go, Albus!" Severus exclaimed, as he threw himself into his favorite armchair in the office.

"I realize that," the headmaster replied, contemplating, "but at the present moment I am unsure as to whether that is a wise decision."

"It will be considered rude if I do not attend, as well as suspicious."

"Severus, I will not risk the possibility of you being captured, or worse, killed," Albus said, with a frown. Severus, unable to sit still, got up from his chair and began pacing around the room.

"It would be a bit suspicious if you did not attend, but it's too dangerous," Albus said. Noticing Severus' glare, he continued, "I will give you my final decision after Halloween."

Severus left the office with a frown. He made his way to his dormitory to find Charlotte standing outside yelling at Sir Winston.

"Young lady, you are not Head Girl, and therefore I cannot allow you into the Head Dormitories," Sir Winston said, angrily, yet still politely.

"But Severus will be waiting for me!" She shouted, stamping her foot down. Severus smiled at the site.

"Dalligon Charter," Severus said, and Sir Winston reluctantly swung open. Charlotte smiled at him, as the two entered the dormitory to find Hermione and Eric there, sharing the couch and reading a book.

Hermione glanced up. Normally, she would glare at Charlotte, but she didn't feel like it right now… there was a lot in her mind. She loved Severus, his enthusiasm for learning, his quiet presence. She'd lie awake nights, wondering about their kiss. She loved Severus, but lately Eric had been slipping into her fantasies. Hermione snuggled closer to him.

Maybe she and Severus were better off seperate.

* * *

I know, I know, one of you are ready to strangle me. Reason 1: Not updating soon enough. Reason 2: That last line there.

Have no fear..this is an HGSS, patience you must have. Dude, totally yoda wrip off.

Thanks to my beta and co-writer, Gooseflesh. This chapter was horrible till she fixed it up.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Dude, I'm writing this fanfic story, do you honestly think I own HP?

Resurrected Angel: I doubt this is fast enough for you. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. I'm always here. Yes, I am from the states. The best state in the whole damn U.S.A., California! Arkansas is cool though.

Class of 2011: Naw, I always love suggestions. Suggestions help me to improve my sucky writing. Hehe, I loved your review! You'll see what happens, don't worry.

Madelynn Rae: Me too! I was just thinking the same, but then where would the fun be? Mwhahahahahahahaha!

Severus-Fan: Iono, I was thinking that Charlotte and Eric go die in some ditch somewhere…

Devon: You're so sweet and I'm flattered. Yes, of course it's going to be ss/hg, you must be patient.

Yeah! I finally graduated from Junior High! I'm going to high school! But I'm going to miss all my friends, who are all going to different schools!

Thanks to my beta and co-writer, gooseflesh!

Gooseflesh note: being a Canuck and all, this chappie got sent to me right before my exams start, so the delay is all my fault. Sorry. I'd offer cookies, but the following will just have to do. Oh, here's something cool: i've decided to have a contest. Eric will be taking Hermione somewhere for Christmas – whomever can guess where first will get something spifferific, perhaps I will write something to your request, or maybe you will receive that chapter in advance, maybe both. It depends on what Nat is ok with. Send it to MY personal email, chocolatethief18 hotmail . com Thanks :D

A Teenaged Snape?

"Absolutely not! I refuse!" Severus Snape exclaimed as he looked at the Halloween costume Hermione had suggested for him. He looked enormously idiotic in the costume she had made him try on.

"Fine, Mr. Know-it-all-but-I-can't-pick-a-Halloween-costume-without-help, what do you want to wear?" Hermione said, as she randomly looked through another rack full of costumes for boys. This time Severus frowned. He used the ludicrous costume's violet tail to his advantage and whacked her with it. Hermione glared at him.

"I do believe _you_ are Hogwart's resident know-it-all? In addition to that, I can perfectly well pick a costume on my own, but I thought I could use an opinion, just an opinion." Severus said. Hermione's angry face began to break. Her frown turned into a smile, which led into her full out laughing fest. Severus rested his hands on his side, tapping his lavender, padded foot.

"What are you laughing about? I demand to know what is so amusing!" Severus sneered. This made Hermione laugh even harder. After a minute or so, her laughs finally ceased. Her gigantic grin, however, did not subside.

"Well, you can't very well expect me to take a purple dinosaur named Barney seriously," Hermione replied. "By the way, weren't you going to go to Hogsmeade with Charlotte?"

"If you must know, she is unable to attend. She had to stop by at home until the dance." Severus said, as he eyed the Death Eater costume in front of him. He gave Hermione a childish mock of a smirk and made an attempt for it. Hermione slapped his hand away from it.

"Honestly, your intelligence does not match your maturity." Hermione said with a mother's air. Severus stuck her tongue out at her, as he tried to pull the headpiece off.

Hermione continued to look for his costume, as he struggled around the store, running into several people. After five minutes of struggling for air, Severus finally ran into a wall, causing Hermione to jump slightly at the sound.

"A little assistance?" Severus asked, helplessly. He had accomplished getting the head stuck on backwards. Hermione walked over to him, and gave it a swift jerk. As the head came off she stumbled backwards, about to fall. Severus quickly threw an arm behind her waist. They stared at each other for a moment, then abruptly moved apart. She tugged the costume's zipper down and then turned back to searching.

"This doesn't seem to be getting any easier. I know, just tell me what Charlotte's going to be." Hermione said, as she turned back to see Severus to see him now fully dressed in the Death Eater costume, proudly. She could see he was smirking from looking into the air hole.

She sighed, as she walked over to him and removed the silver mask, standing on her tiptoes. Surprising them both, she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh little Sevvie, I want you to be a good boy and then later I'll get you a lolly, alright Pumpkin?" Hermione said, mocking a scene of a misbehaved child and a mother. The Head Boy quickly covered his astonishment and changed his face expression to a frown.

"Don't call me Pumpkin. I'll be good. Now, where's my lolly." Severus said, holding out his hand like a child. The Head Girl gave him a smile, before literally giving him a lollypop from her pocket. He quickly unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"Now what is Charlotte going to be?" Hermione said, as she resumed searching and Severus sucked his sugary treat in the corner.

"I don't know, she hasn't told me," Sev answered, now more mature. "Tell me what you are going to be then." Hermione went over to him and sat with him.

"A princess," she answered. Severus nodded as he teased her, by trying to stuff the lollypop into her mouth. She swatted the treat away.

"Then, I'll be a prince," Severus said.

"You can't be that, we aren't going together. That wouldn't make sense." Hermione said.

"Is Eric going to be a prince?" Hermione shock her head.

"He's going to be a Muggle pilot." Severus looked confused as to what a pilot was, but quickly dismissed his confusion. It wasn't important right now.

"Well, I don't really want to keep up this searching. It's the simplest answer and gets us down faster. Then we can head over to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. If we get done even sooner, we can head to Flourish and Blotts." The idea of the bookstore intrigued Hermione and she reluctantly agreed.

They easily found a suitable costume. It was made of gorgeous deep blue silk and had a white middle front lined with gold trimming and buttons down the front. The pants were the same creamy white as the front of the frock coat. It came with simple, yet fancy, shiny black boots and white stockings.

Severus looked absolutely amazing in the costume. He even liked it himself as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Oh my god, Severus, you look charming. He came in a monkey came out a charming prince!" She said, as she pretended to be overly happy. She really did like it and Severus knew she did.

"What does your dress look like, Hermione?" Severus said, as he stepped back in the dress room to change back into his regular clothes.

"It's a surprise. It looks gorgeous though. I ordered it from one of Ginny's catalogs. It was expensive, but well worth it." Hermione said. Severus nodded as he stepped out of changing room fully dressed.

After, paying for the costume that was whopping 98 galleons, being made of pure silk, and purchasing a few books from Flourish and Blotts, Severus and Hermione headed to the Three Broomsticks. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were chattering around one of the outside tables. Spotting Hermione and Severus, they waved them over.

"So Severus, what has Hermione picked for you?" Ginny asked, as she handed Hermione and him bottles of butterbeer.

"I decided to be a prince," Severus said, as he opened his bottle and took a gulp.

"Hermione's going to a princess though," Ginny stated.

"We were in there so long; I thought it would just be simpler." Everyone nodded, except Hermione, who knew and was opening her own bottle. "By, the way what are you guys going to be?"

"Since it's muggle-themed, I thought of being this thing called an American football player. Apparently in America, their football is called soccer and football there is an entirely different sport. Either way, Pavarti is going to be a cheerleader so we can match." Ron said. Severus nodded and turned over to hear what Harry was going to be. His cheeks were flushed, as he looked away.

"So, Harry, tell everyone what your going to be," Ginny said sweetly to her boyfriend. He quickly mumbled something under his breath as he kept his head down.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione said with pure curiosity. She bet anything Ginny had paired their costumes up.

"He said he is going to be cowboy and I'm going to be his cowgirl," Ginny answered with a smile.

"What's wrong with that, Harry," Severus said.

"A lot of things, first of all I have to wear these tight, leather pants. I have to have little spurs on the back of my boots - if I step back I'm bound to take off someone's toe. The hat is entirely too childish with its leather strap. I look like a life sized Woody!" He frowned. Hermione began to laugh, having the only muggle experience besides Harry.

"He forgot to tell you about his little wooden pony he gets to rid around," Ginny said. Everyone understood that one and joined in the laughter.

"Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Severus Alexander Snape, how dare you ditch Professor Daniels!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, surprising them all. She must have been out of breath from having to say all their full names and from charging all the way here, but even so she still had the same effect on them all.

They had forgotten that they had ditched the Professor some time ago. He kept awarding Gryffindor house points for the most ridiculous reasons that even Harry was beginning to get annoyed. Plus, he always seemed to only want to talk to Harry and sneer at Severus. He was ruining their time.

They spent their time trying to explain this to Professor McGonagall, only resulting in her dragging them back to the castle.

"Hermione, hurry up! We have to meet up with everyone soon!" Severus yelled as he began to bang his head against her door in frustration.

"In a minute and stop that infernal racket!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, shut up that noise and go get Harry!" Ginny screamed as well. She was helping Hermione with her costume.

Severus sighed, as he made his way down the steps of their balcony. They had 5 minutes before the ball started. Luckily, just as he was about the exit the Head Common Room, Harry came running towards him in the most ridiculous costume Severus had ever seen. He tried desperately to keep a straight face by biting on his bottom lip. James Potter would have a fit if he had seen what his son was wearing.

"Don't hold it in, it just makes it worse," Harry answered, as Severus began to laugh. Harry gave him a small grin before handing him his wooden pony.

"Oh well, it's for Ginny," Harry said, with a small smile.

"How'd you two get together anyway?" Severus asked with curiosity. He had always heard that Ginny like Harry, but not vice versa.

"Well, it's a long story." Harry whispered. "I used to have a crush on Hermione and I was going to ask her to the dance, but she was with Eric. I was feeling a bit down, so Ginny cheered me up. That's basically how we got together. I'm over Hermione now. She's happier with Eric anyway."

After he was finished, Harry made his way up the balcony, leaving Severus to think about what Harry had just said. The last line seemed to really stick to him.

"She's happier with Eric anyway," Severus repeated under his breath. His moment of thought was interrupted by...

"Honey, you looked fabulous!" Charlotte exclaimed, walking through the left open portrait door. Severus gapped when he saw her. She was dressed as a very revealing Muggle maid costume. The skirt was several, several inches too high with fish net stockings, and the neckline was extremely low. You would think she was a prostitute had she not been holding a small duster.

Charlotte ran up and gave Severus a hug, which made him very, very happy indeed. He quickly wrapped his arms around her thin waist and gave her a small kiss. Harry gaped too, but luckily he held his composure and continued to call out for Ginny.

A minute later, Charlotte was followed by her brother, Eric.

"Hermione dearest, are you ready," he called out. He was about to step forward when he saw Severus' costume. "You're a prince?"

"Yes, I know, Hermione's a princess, but it was just easier," Severus answered, still holding Charlotte in his arms. Eric gave him nod and sat himself down on the Head couch.

Ron and Pavarti soon entered. Ron also gaped when he saw Charlotte, but quickly hid it. Pavarti's smile was mixed with her intense glare at Charlotte. Ron was wearing a gold and red San Francisco 49ers costume and Pavarti was wearing a simple red and white cheerleader costume with the word "victory" on the front.

"Hey everyone, nice costumes," Ron said with a big grin on his face.

"Ronald Weasley is that you!" Hermione screamed from her dormitory.

"Yes, Mione!" Ron yelled back, still with his smile.

"How dare you do that to Crookshanks!" She yelled.

"Do what?" Harry asked, who was standing next to the door.

"This," Hermione said, as her door opened slightly, letting Crookshanks. The cat was dressed in a football costume for cats! It frowned with its little blue helmet and jersey. Everyone giggled as the cat began to charge after Ron. Ron ran all over the room, finding no high places that the cat could not reach. After a few minutes, that lazy cat ran back up the balcony and began to groom itself with a cat smirk on its face.

"Hermione are you done yet?" Ron yelled impatiently. The door to her room opened and Ginny stepped out. She grabbed Harry, who was the only other person on the balcony, by the arm and dragged him to the bottom of the steps.

"Presenting, Hermione Granger, resident number one know-it-all - sorry Sev you're second," Ginny said, smiling as she announced for Hermione. The door once again clicked open to reveal Hermione in a stunning pink gown, shimmering to gold as the light of the fire hit it. Hermione too, seemed to glow. Ginny had done an excellent job at doing her makeup and styling her hair. There was even a small tiara on her head. Everyone gasped, including Severus. To him, she looked absolutely stunning that he forgot about Charlotte in his arms for a moment. Hermione was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The princess smiled as she made her way down the balcony, revealing glass enshrined toes, just like Cinderella. Eric helped her down the final steps.

"Does everyone like it?" Hermione asked, nervous from the silence. Everyone began together saying how much they liked it, that everyone began to laugh at their musical racket. The Head Girl smiled as she turned to Severus, who had now released Charlotte and was starring at her.

"Sev, I forgot this morning, but I asked Harry and Ron to sneak out to Hogsmeade to get me this for you," Hermione said, as she showed him a crown. It was made out of plastic, but it looked entirely real for some reason. It was embedded with small plastic jewels that seemed to gleam.

Severus smiled as he bowed to let her place the crown on his head. After she had finished adjusting it on his head, he gave her another small bow.

"Thank you, kind lady," he joked. Looking up, he noticed Eric was glaring at him from corner of his eye.

"Now, let's get out to that dance," Hermione said, waving everyone to the portrait door. She, however, grabbed Severus by the arm.

"Severus, I forgot to tell you that Professor Dumbledore told me that it was a tradition that the Head Boy and Head Girl dance first together to start off the ball. I already told Eric, so go tell Charlotte."

Severus nodded, as they followed the rest of the gang towards the Great Hall. He quickly caught up with Charlotte and told her the news. She frowned.

"You'll dance with me right after, right?" She whispered into his ear. He reassured her that he would dance with her all night, which easily made her content once more. He, like all the other gentlemen and Ron, offered their arms to their dates as they reached the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was blasting with Muggle music, but played by the MMI, which were the Muggle Music Imitators. They were a band that imitated muggle-style music and were quite a big hit now. The four house tables were gone replaced by smaller tables for groups of people. The band was also playing where the staff table used to be.

The group soon spotted Albus, dressed as golfer, with Professor McGonagall, dressed as a Greek Goddess, making their way to the stage. This of course really scared a lot of students to see their almost-a-hundred-years-old professor in a loose toga. The music stopped.

"Good evening, students and staff, and welcoming to Hogwarts' Halloween Dance. Everyone looks lovely tonight. I'd just like to thank the Head Boy and Girl, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, for hosting this event." Lights from out of nowhere landed on Severus and Hermione, who both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I invited them, as Head Boy and Girl, to do the honor of starting this dance." Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Severus walked over to Hermione.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Severus asked, as he bowed, and offered her his hand. She happily took it and allowed Sev to lead her to the middle of the floor. The band began to strike to play the song that Hermione and most muggleborns knew as Brian McKnight's "Back at One".

Severus smiled as he looke-d at Hermione. She was utterly gorgeous in her pink gown. It was a classy dress. He had finally decided that maybe Harry was right, she would be happier with Eric. Eric Rowling wasn't tainted like he was. He had a past that he did want to bring upon Hermione and plus he might even endanger her life. She wouldn't want him once he turned back and she didn't even want him now.

Charlotte was beautiful and she didn't seem as innocent as Hermione. She seemed to always care for him. Severus didn't know if she would really want him when he changed back, if he would at all, but she liked him now and Hermione didn't. He would enjoy this dance with Hermione as a friend.

Hermione loved that warm smile on his face. He really did look handsome in his outfit. But no, she had to stop this. Severus didn't seem interested in her in that way at all. Eric was interested in her and that was what mattered. Eric was handsome and sweet, and he really did care for her. He was the perfect man for her. Severus was happier with Charlotte anyway and she wanted whatever was best for her friend. She would enjoy this dance with him.

The two hardly noticed that other couples began to join them as well, except Charlotte, who had a fake smile on her face, and Eric, who was too nice really to be jealous. Soon the couple realized the song had ended and let go of each other. Both their faces flushed.

"Ready to dance, Severus," Charlotte purred as she stepped in front of Hermione and grabbed Severus around the waist. Severus nodded, before giving Hermione a small smile. He allowed Charlotte to lead him off to the other side of the room. Hermione was lead by Eric to the opposite side of the room.

The music began to pick up and Severus was having a great time dancing with Charlotte. Her costume was erotic and her dancing was mesmerizing.

After about an hour, dinner was announced. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Pavarti, Severus and Charlotte, Hermione and Eric, and Neville and Luna sat down at one of the tables together. They each ordered what they wanted and the food was in front of them in moments. After eating, they made their way back onto the dance floor.

An hour later, Hermione was dancing with Eric again. She was having the time of her life dancing with him, as he was a pretty good dancer. The Head Girl just spotted Charlotte grabbing Severus by the arm and leading them out of the Great Hall. By the direction they left, it looked like they were heading for the Room of Requirement.

Hermione's heart stopped. Something inside her told her she just couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was about to do something that could end up very, very bad, and possibly ruin her friendship with Severus, but at that moment she really didn't care.

"Eric, I'll be right back, I have to use to bathroom,"

Severus was having a grand time. Charlotte had suggested, "they go to the Room of Requirement and have some fun". He didn't know what was happening, but that just completely took him over. It might have been his raging teenage hormones or the spiked punch, but he knew what he wanted.

She quickly led him into the room and locked the door behind them.

Hermione was now racing. It was a bit difficult in her glass slippers, so she kicked them off, her mind on other things. She never really liked Eric at all; she was trying to convince herself that she had no interest in Severus, which was not true. There was no turning back; she knew what she had to do.

She soon reached the door to the Room of Requirement. Hermione tried the knob, but had no such luck. She whipped out her wand and frantically cast alohamora. She charged in to see Severus in nothing but silky, black boxers and Charlotte in nothing but her underwear and bra, touching each other and kissing like animals on a bed. The two soon broke apart, noticing the newcomer.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Severus choked, as he covered himself and charlotte with the silky sheets. Before Hermione could answer, Charlotte got out of bed and began redressing herself.

"Sev, maybe I'll see you back at the dance," Charlotte said, now fully dressed. Severus was about to protest, but she was already out the door. She closed it behind her, leaving Hermione facing a half naked Severus.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Severus yelled angrily, as he spotted his pants next to him and began putting them on under the sheets. Hermione was on a verge of tears.

"I was wondering where you were going," Hermione chocked. Severus turned to her and glared at her. She had just ruined his time just because she was wondering where he was going.

"Why would you care?" asked Severus angrily. Hermione was in tears.

"Maybe because I love you! Have you ever considered that?" screamed Hermione, as she ran off leaving an utterly confused Severus.

Proud of me? Huh? Huh? Huh? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Its nine freaking pages! Don't worry I'll update soon!

P.S. The Url's for most the costumes are in my profile. There's Severus', Hermione's, Harry's, Ginny's, Crookshanks', Ron's, Parvati's, Eric's, and Charlotte's.

P.S.S. Yes, I know, Charlotte and Eric, burn in hell. Have no fear, its sshg!

Please R&R if you love this story!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: My name is Moe.

**Class of 2011**: Come and get me! LOL!

**Aleatha515**: Um…um…I need to use the bathroom. wipes sweat from brow and runs out the door

**Amethyst eyes**: Really? I and I think most people agree that Sevvie-kins is already pretty much hot. If all the girls… and maybe guys agree, give me a holler!

**Madelynn Rae**: Stupid Natalie. Stupid. Stupid dumb dumb.

**Tearsofsnape**: Good Lord! I thought you were going to say, 'You rock! Don't ever change!' from the Hilary Duff movie! She scares the crap out of me. I'd face Lord Voldemort rather than her any day…LOL!

**Jean Jelly Bean**: Honestly, do you think I would take some named jelly bean seriously? grins

**Makalani Astral**: I am really confused on your last review. Could you possible help a young girl out and explain. It would be really helpful for me and the story. Thanks!

**Author's Note: **Hey, I read HBP and I know all of you are mad at Severus, but I still believe in him. Before I read the book, my brother had ruined the ending for me. (HE DOESN'T EVEN READ HARRY POTTER!) I was halfway through the book and knowing the ending I was about to quit fan fiction forever and abandoned my story. I was really disappointed, but when I finished the book, the way JK worded it just made me still believe in Severus. I have some theories about why he killed him too. So please don't abandoned your stories! I was really mad when my favorites were gone because of this. I guess this is AU now…

**Gooseflesh Note:** Oh for bloody sakes, it's a book. (Never mind that I refuse to admit that Sirius is dead, that I cried at the end of HBP, and that I have a HP poster… on my ceiling.)

**A Teenaged Snape?**

Two. Two complete weeks of absolutely ignoring one another. Severus would not speak not a word to Hermione and Hermione barely acknowledged his existence. Everyone else was stuck in the middle of it, and it was starting to get annoying.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sighed heavily as they watched another routine scenario between the two at lunch. Hermione would be sitting down eating her meal chatting with them, when Severus would walk in. He would seat himself down as far as possible from her, but yet still sitting with them. The Head Girl would then, as she had done the past two weeks, remain silent the rest of the meal and kept her eyes down. The Head Boy would do the same.

The tension was driving everyone crazy. Well, not everyone. Charlotte and Eric were unable to respond because they had once again left on a family emergency. It was their fifth trip since they had gotten here. Apparently, their mother was ill.

As soon, as Hermione and Severus had silently excused themselves from the Gryffindor table, the two-thirds left of the Golden Trio plus Ginny huddled together to form a plan.

-----------------

Severus had just seated himself down with the latest edition of Potions Master's Monthly while he sat under his favorite tree at Hogwarts. He really didn't consider it his and Hermione's tree anymore, since they hadn't spoken since Halloween. He was still just as every bit angry with her as the night it had happened, but he threw himself into his reading rather than focus on it.

Preoccupied by an intriguing article about the new theory on ashwinder, he barely noticed the Harry and Ron were standing in front of him.

"Do he and Hermione ever stop reading?" Ron asked Harry, scaring Severus. The pair grinned at that their startled friend. Severus ignored them as he continued to read.

"What do you want?" he asked in an even tone. He had just gotten to a good part. Just as Sev was about to read the last paragraph in the article, he found himself being linked arm and arm with the two, being led back to the castle.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Severus yelled angrily, unable to escape their grasp. He struggled to wiggle out of their arm lock.

"You'll find out soon enough, mate," Harry answered with a grin on his face.

After five minutes of being dragged through the castle, Severus found himself inside one of the dungeon classrooms. He had already given up trying to escape long ago and they had met nobody on the way. The two finally let go of him.

"What was that bloody about?" Severus yelled once again. He was getting quite irritated with the boys' pranks. The two carried wide grins on their faces. Before the Head Boy had gotten his answer, Ron and Harry had pushed him into something soft in the classroom's ingredient closet. Falling back on the soft object, he heard a...

"Get off me, Severus!" Hermione yelled. Realizing what he had landed on; Severus quickly removed himself and stood up. Furious, he began banging on the door.

"You bastards! Open this door this instant! I'll have your heads for this!" Severus shouted, trying to open the door. Hermione stood up as well.

"You're not twisting hard enough!" She yelled at her closet-mate.

"I'm trying my damn well best!" Severus roared back at her in frustration.

"Let me try," Hermione said, pushing pasted him and having no luck herself. She reached into her robes to find herself wandless. Severus was obviously wandless as well.

"Damnit!" She shouted.

"You always have to do everything yourself, don't you?" Severus hissed. Anyone would be annoyed if they were in their current predicament. They were stuck in the potions supply closet, which was luckily larger than most. It was pitch black aside from a tiny bit of light streaming in from the crack underneath the door.

"Severus, you're being such an arse right now." Hermione snapped, as turned towards him. The two looked each other directly in the eye and glared at each other.

"I'm the arse? Look who's talking, Ms. I-have-to-ruin-someone's-fun-just-because-you-were-wondering-where-they-were-going! You are nothing but a stupid little girl who keeps following me around!" Severus shouted. Hermione faltered, as Severus noticed her eyes beginning to water. She quickly looked away before walking over the far corner of the closet and sitting herself down, facing away from him.

Severus seated himself beside the door, still quite angry. He knew he had made her cry, and could hear her try to conceal her sobs. It was nothing new.

As the meanest teacher at Hogwarts, he had made several students cry, including Hermione as well. Currently, he just wanted to live up to his reputation and just let her cry.

They sat in silence for a moment, before they heard another person enter the classroom.

"Severus? Hermione?" Ginny, the newcomer, called. "We put you two in here today because we are starting to get annoyed of you two ignoring each other. Neither of you will tell us what happened on Halloween, so we had to resort in this method. The door won't unlock until you've worked out this stupid fight." The two in the closet could hear that the group had left them. Severus let out a frustrated groan, as he rested against the door. It was going to be a long night.

Hours later in silence, Severus and Hermione could feel the temperature begin to drop in the dungeons as the moon took the place of the sun. Shivering, Hermione unrolled the long sleeves on her lavender shirt.

"Well, are we going to solve this or do you want to sit here in this dusty closet the rest of your life?" Severus let out, finally giving in.

"Getting even more frustrated will get you nowhere, Severus Snape," Hermione said, coldly. Letting out a sigh, the young woman reluctantly turned towards him. The couple remained in silence for a few more moments.

"I'll say it once," Severus started, staring her straight in the eye. "Why are you not speaking to me?" Hermione looked a bit surprised.

"Why haven't you been speaking to me?" Hermione retorted. Severus pounded the back of his head on the door in aggravation.

"First of all, I was angry with you for interrupting me and secondly, because you weren't talking to me in the first place," Severus said, "and the last reason was because..." He paused, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say exactly.

"Well, what is it?"

"It was because you said you loved me." Both paused this time, contemplating over the situation as they looked away from each other's eyes.

"It was a mistake," Hermione said, as she fidgeted with her skirt. "I was acting rash and on my impulses. Just forget I ever said it. It never meant anything." Severus looked up at her in surprise, as she continued to look away. Had she really meant what she said?

"Hermione? Severus? You two still alive?" Hermione and Severus heard Ginny say from outside the door. The pair stood up from there dusty seats on the dungeon floor, just as the door opened to reveal Harry, Ron, and Ginny with sorry expressions.

"We're sorry that we had to do that, but we thought it was for your own good," Harry said, fidgeting with his glasses.

"Have you worked you problem, yet?" Ron asked, impatiently. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes. Before Severus could respond, Hermione, who was still not looking at Severus, nodded her head.

"Good," Ginny said, clasping her hands together in gladness, "We came her a little sooner than planned because Dumbledore wants to see Severus in his office about something, right away." Severus took his leave.

"I'll be making you all pay at Quidditch practice on Monday," He called back from the hallway.

After a fair few minutes of walking to the Headmaster's office, Severus finally found himself in front of the familiar gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon," Severus said, rolling his eyes at Albus's candy passwords. Reaching the door to the office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Severus," Albus called from within. Severus let himself in to see Albus and unfortunately, _Professor Daniels_ sitting with him.

"Hello, Snivellus!" Severus glared at him, before seating himself next to him, facing Albus.

"I've come to my decision," Albus said, ignoring Sirius's comment. "You're going to need a tux."

"What?" Severus said, confusion written all over his face, "What are you talking about, Albus?"

"The Ball, of course; you're going to Lucius' New Year's Ball," Albus said calmly while eating a lemon drop.

"What? I thought you were against the idea of me going," Severus said, confused.

"I know I have, but I have come up with an idea and it involves Sirius."

"You want me to go to Ball with him?" Severus said in shock. Sirius rolled his eyes, as Albus let out a soft laugh.

"No, I suggest you take someone your own age, preferably a girl," Albus responded. "He's going to be guarding on the inside in his animagus form."

"That's ridiculous! Wouldn't someone notice a dog in the middle of a formal party?"

"I'm going to shrink him to the side of a mouse. He'll warn the Order if anything goes wrong and we'll be there in no time. If the war must be waged then, the war will be waged."

Sorry this chapter was short and delayed. I had a lot going on. I promise a new chapter as soon as I can.

Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **My name is Jerry, but I think I said my name was Moe.

Hey, it's been a while. I recently started high school and things have been kind of hectic. I'm sorry for being away.

**Important: **Also, since I am not allowed to directly thank you personally or answer questions, you can email questions you have for me if you wish. Thank you to everyone for their support.

Thanks to my beta, gooseflesh, it's been a long time hasn't it?

**A Teenaged Snape? **

"I didn't say stop!" Severus yelled, imitating a drill sergeant.

"Aye! Aye, Sir!" His two recruits responded, as they continued with their thousand push ups.

It was a Monday evening, as the Gryffindor Qudditch team practiced their drills under the setting sun. The Captain was still furious with his Keeper and Seeker's action. They were currently doing a thousand push ups or as many as it took till the sun went down. The rest of the team, not wanting to join in the mad task, continued with their drill in silence.

Severus stood there in silence as well, contemplating over the events. He would have to face Voldemort, well the Death Eaters at least. You could say that Severus Snape was scared, something he hadn't been in while.

First on his mind was how the evening would play out. What would he say? Who would he speak to? Who would he avoid? How could he go unnoticed? The obvious answer was: avoid everyone, particularly Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had already seemed suspicious enough their last meeting. But then again, he would want to introduce him to everyone, seeing as no one knew that Severus Snape actually had any living relatives left. There was really nothing Severus could do about that.

The second question on his mind was who would he take? Charlotte was a possibility, but she knew nothing of the Order. He could possibly use that to his advantage. However, if they got into a sticky situation, his position and the sake of the Order would be jeopardized. Charlotte was out of the question. But who was there left? Ginny? No, she was with Harry.

He was on the right track though. It had to be someone from the Order. Minerva? Severus flinched. Ugh, disturbing thought of seeing the 70-something year old in a low cut dress. Tonks? That was a good possibility, but there was a suspicious age difference and she did work as an Auror. No, to suspicious. There was no one!

Wait! There was someone, but she was definitely Severus' last resort. She was aware of Lucius' offer and she was an Order member. Hermione! Severus shook his head. They had just had a fight yesterday and hadn't even spoken for two weeks before that. But she was his only resort. He had to put personal issues before the more important issues.

Even if Hermione was not aware of his true identity, like most people, she was still deeply connected into the Order and would be better prepared for tight situations. She was intelligent, quick on her feet, beautiful...Wait, beautiful?

Hadn't they just fought yesterday? Hadn't he driven out this idea of Hermione and him being together? That she was better off with Eric? This brought him back to their last encounter. She had said that she had loved him, but then had taken it back. Which of these was he supposed to believe?

Severus sighed. This was one of the reasons he avoided women, they were too distracting.

"Yo, Sev! Earth to Big Head!" someone called, snapping Severus out his trance. He looked around to see the entire team surrounding him.

"Um, good work everyone. Now hit the showers," he said. Everyone began to leave, beside Ron and Harry who were still on ground trying to feel their arms.

"Are we forgiven yet, El Ca-pe-tan?" Ron asked, rolling onto his back. Severus nodded, as he left them in silence.

A month later came too soon and Severus now only had a week before Hermione or any of his options were going to leave on Christmas break.

His most clear option was unfortunately Charlotte. His friendship with Hermione had improved slightly; they now did not sit as far as possible from each other and their conversations with each other had now lengthened to complete sentences, only a few however. Also, he could not figure out a way yet to break things off with Charlotte.

Severus was now heading towards a Prefect meeting in the Staff room. Upon entering, he noticed that only Hermione had arrived so far.

"Oh, hello Severus," Hermione said, as the others began to enter. He nodded his hello in reply.

"Hello everyone," The Head Girl said, beginning the meeting. "We are here to schedule this months patrolling schedule and bring up anything anybody has to say."

The meeting soon progressed as it did every month. Near the end, Ernie raised his hand.

"Yes, Ernie?" Severus said from the corner where he sat, bored as usual. These meetings were too much like staff meetings for his liking.

"I know I'm not patrolling tonight, but could somebody really check the classrooms in the dungeons more closely tonight? Nobody likes patrolling down there, but on my usual patrol nights recently, I've been hearing a lot of commotion down there."

"Fine, someone check that out," Severus said, "meeting adjourned."

Severus, unfortunately, had patrolling that night. He actually hated patrolling, opposed to popular belief back when he was still Professor Snape. He liked catching students, just not having to room the halls when he had better things to do. He wished he could fly down halls, like students believed, but unfortunately was not a bat like everyone believed and had to walk.

Tiredly, Severus decided to check out Ernie's little problem. Descending the stairs to the dungeons, he could feel the temperature decrease even more. After a few minutes of traveling the dungeons, he heard nothing.

He was just turning the corner when he heard someone yelling. Rushing towards the voice, Severus found himself in front of a site he had rather not encountered.

He had walked in on Charlotte and Draco together up against the wall, lip locked. Severus was absolutely furious! Stalking up towards them, he quickly grabbed Draco by the collar and threw him back to the ground. Charlotte screamed, as Severus was on top of Draco, beating him to a bloody pulp.

Severus had never been so furious in his life. He was just about to take another swing at Draco's bloody face, when he felt someone grabbing him from behind, arms around his waist.

"Severus! Please stop!" Hermione yelled, as she pulled him back off of Draco. Severus made one last effort to take a swing at Draco.

"Get out of here now!" Hermione screamed. Draco and Charlotte left as fast as they could.

"Let me go!" Severus yelled, but Hermione held on as tight she could.

"Severus, you have to calm down. Beating him to death won't do anyone good. Please Severus, stop for me?" Hermione whispered. Severus, frustrated, reluctantly gave in and stopped struggling. Hermione did not let go, however, unsure if he could control his temper.

"Severus, why were you beating Draco up?" Hermione whispered into his back. Severus still did not look at her.

"Charlotte was cheating on me," Severus said quietly.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say for the moment. "You shouldn't have acted so rashly. You could loose your head position."

"Screw, the position," Severus said angrily. "I was going to take her to that Malfoy-prick's dad's Ball."

"Why don't you just not go at all?" Hermione asked, finally letting go of him.

"It's not up to me whether I go or not. I no longer have a say in anything," Severus said, walking away, back to the Head Rooms.

Severus sat in the warm, nearly empty Great Hall, playing with his lunch. Most of the students were going home for the holidays. He had been invited to go to the Burrow, but he had declined. Well, actually Albus had declined for him. The Headmaster felt it was safer for Severus to remain in the Castle and attend the Ball. Hermione was noting going with them though. Eric was whisking her away on a surprise trip and although he hadn't spoken to her at all since that night, found out that Charlotte was returning home.

So Severus was all alone for the holidays, just like it used to be. He sighed, as he lost his appetite. He soon spotted Hermione, walking towards him with a broad smile on his face.

"Happy Christmas," she said, as handed him neatly wrapped package. Severus looked up at her in surprise.

"I don't deserve a present after all the mean things I said to you," Severus said, making a failed attempt to return the gift.

"Forget about that Severus," Hermione said, "just have a nice Christmas." The Head Boy just starred at the young woman as she walked away from him.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione Granger," Severus whispered and for the first time, he realized he was actually in love.

How was that folks? I really had fun righting this. Sorry for the fuzzes if you don't enjoy them.

Please R&R

Love,

N


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** School Sucks Much!

Okay, okay, don't shoot me please! I've been busy with high school and freaking finals are coming up!

Omg, I just read this whole thing over again and I can't believe how many spelling errors and junk I screwed up in the beginning. I'll try to clear up everything I can by the end of this.

**New Summary: **"Go to her, my boy," Albus said, walking away, "she wouldn't have come back if she didn't love you, Severus." SSHG

Thanks to gooseflesh! Thanks for putting up with me too.

**A Teenaged Snape?**

Severus had never noticed how quiet it was in Hogwarts during Winter Break. He sighed as he walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast up toward the Astronomy tower. This whole week since Hermione had left, he had been feeling down. Off on her little excursion with her stupid, perfect boyfriend, Eric. The former Professor felt like his old self again, bitter and cold.

'So this is it?' Severus thought as he sat outside on the bench located on the balcony. It was snowing lightly but he could care less. He had lost Charlotte and now he was lusting after Hermione, someone he could never hope to have. Pathetic, really; lusting after a student?

The old cold-hearted Professor Severus Snape would never think of such a thing. But he wasn't his old self. To be honest, Severus believed he had actually changed. However, he was still unsure if this was for the better. If he was able to go back and be his old self, would he have to go back to being a sarcastic bastard, the bat of the dungeons?

If he did go back, he could forget about Hermione. She could never possibly love her Potions Professor, a man twenty years her senior. In the back of his mind though, he had to admit he was holding onto thin strands of hope that she might actually love him.

Maybe there was hope. Hermione was not so shallow of a person to base a relationship on looks. Then again, a couple had to be somewhat attracted to each other. Who could love him? Pallid, greasy-looking, hawk-nose, cynical, the list honestly could have gone on. And God she was beautiful. Perfect in everyway. Vibrant bright eyes he loved for they showed her thirst for knowledge, luscious lips he wish he could capture with his owns, cheeks he wished he could press against his own, hair he wished he could bury his nose in.

There was no denying it, he was in love. And the worse thing was that it was that sappy kind of love where you couldn't think couldn't sleep, couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he have seen it before? He would have avoided Charlotte and gotten Eric away from her. Could have changed everything. Could have made her see past looks and love him for who he was. It was too late and Severus had to store it in his mind along with all his other past regrets.

It was pretty sad that even though he was given a chance to start a new life over again, he managed to screw it up in less than six months. Maybe it hadn't been Black and Potter's fault for his crappy life back then. Maybe it had to do with him all along. This whole ordeal just made it clearer than before.

Severus sighed as he got up and made his way back to his towards...well he actually had no idea where he was going. After a few minutes of wandering through Hogwarts, Severus had found himself at the Main Gate of Hogwarts. He found himself wanting to apparate anywhere, just anywhere. But before he could decide where, he heard the soft footsteps of someone coming towards him. He turned to find Albus walking towards him.

"Rather quiet, isn't it?" Albus said, as he joined Severus. The younger wizard nodded as they both watched the snow fall. Albus looked over at him after a moment. "Severus, tell me truth, you weren't thinking of leaving were you?"

Severus looked back at him and after much deliberation, he nodded disgracefully. He couldn't look the Headmaster in the eye right now.

"I know this hasn't been easy, my boy," Albus said, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder, "but I know you know it's for the betterment of our world. When this is all over, I want you to be truly happy. Ask Hermione to marry you." Severus turned to look at the man in shock.

"Where did you get such a ridiculous idea like that? Me marry a student and let alone that particular one? You're madder than I thought," Severus spoke rather quickly, turning redder by the second. Albus chuckled and raised a hand to stop the embarrassed man from speaking any further.

"You can deny it all you want, but you've been moping all this week after she left. And don't I didn't notice when you wrote her name in your mash potatoes," said Albus, reading him like a book.

"Damn! Like a freaking book!" Severus said. Albus chucked some more as he played with his beard.

"Even so, old man," Severus said, pointing his finger at the "old" man, "it's impossible to think that she would consider me anything more than her sardonic Potions Professor, or more likely a dirty old man."

"I wouldn't think so. I would think of you as a loyal, courageous, witty man." Albus responded. Severus gave him a disgusted look.

"Albus, how much did you drink today? It's only ten o'clock in the morning for goodness sake!" The former Professor said. He earned himself another chuckle.

"Severus, look at me and Minerva. I was her Professor and she, my student."

"Yes, but did you date her while she was a student? No, Albus. She's my student."

"Was, Severus," Albus corrected, "and with the rate of how fast this war is going, she won't be your student any longer. Besides, it doesn't seem like you're going to be getting any older any sooner."

"Yes, but even if I do find some miracle that she leaves Rowling and will be with me, she will have to learn the truth at some point and where do I go from there."

"But she is not superficial. She loves you for who you are." Severus frowned.

"How do you know for sure?" Albus smiled.

"Because she's running towards us right now." Severus stiffened, as he slowly turned around. Albus was indeed telling the truth. Hermione was running towards him.

"Go to her, my boy," Albus said, walking away, "she wouldn't have come back if she didn't love you, Severus." Severus did as he was told and ran out to meet her. His heart was beating a mile as the realization dawned upon him that all that he had hoped for might have come true.

"Severus! Severus!" Hermione yelled, struggling through the snow. After much more struggling, Severus fell over as Hermione knocked him over from jumping into his arms. Luckily the soft snows soften their fall as Hermione hugged Severus frantically and was speaking rather frantically.

"Sev-verus! I went with Eric, but but I j-just couldn't s-stay there," Hermione, struggled to get her words out as thrashed about, trying to get her hair of her face and try to lift herself from him.

Severus had never though she looked so beautiful, and as she spoke, could look at nothing besides her lips. He smiled as he brought his lips to her soft, warm ones, silencing her. Of course, he only lightly kissed her, giving her the chance to pull back. However, he was not disappointed as she responded. With newfound encouragement, Severus deepened the kiss, self-consciously running his hands through her hair. Soon the couple was forced to stop for air.

"Severus, I had to come back. I realized that I didn't feel anything for Eric and was just hoping he would get my mind away from you. I love you Severus." Hearing that those words made Severus the happiest he had felt in the longest time, or maybe ever. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss, as he rolled them over so that he was on top.

An hour later, the couple found themselves cuddled together on the couch by the blazing fire in the Head Common Room.

"Sev, do you remember the day when you saw Eric and me kissing for the first time?" Hermione asked, looking up at him from his arms.

"How could I forget?" Severus said, sleepily.

"What was all that stuff in that box you were carrying?"

"Stuff from my past," he responded after a pause, "do you want to know?" She nodded. "Let's see there was a black rose wasn't there? It was a rose from my father's funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Hermione said sincerely.

"Don't be," Severus said as he looked into the fire, "he was abusive." The girl in his arms looked up at him in shock. "That's why you saw that flask, one of my father's things. To be honest, I used to have drink from time to time."

"I'm glad you don't anymore," Hermione said, drowsily.

'I still do drink,' Severus thought as he started too drifted asleep.

"Also, there were photos. Were they family photos?" Hermione said with her eyes closed.

"Yes, old ones of me and mom," Severus responded, quietly, "some of my father, too." The Head Girl nodded as she drifted off.

"Hermione?" Severus spoke softly, but she had already fallen asleep. Smiling, he soon drifted off himself.

Hours later, Severus awoke to find Hermione still resting on his chest.

"Hermione," Severus called softly. She stirred a bit. He tried again. A moment later, her eye's opened slowly and a small smile formed on her face.

"What time is it?" She said with a yawn.

"I don't know, but it looks dark out," Severus answered, looking out the window. "Let's say we go down for dinner." Hermione let out one more yawn as she nodded. The two made their way slowly down towards the Great Hall.

"All, glad to see you two for Dinner," Albus said, motioning them to their seats at the small table. Only five year Gryffindor (Severus and Hermione included in this), four Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuff, and three Slytherin were seated at the table this year. There was also the usual group of Professors. Severus and Hermione unfortunately had to sit at different ends of the table since they were the only available seats left.

Hermione gave him a sympatric smile, as she engrossed herself in a conversation with a seventh year Ravenclaw. Severus turned to Albus, whom he had been seated next to, to find that the old man had his annoying twinkling eyes directed at him.

"Shut it, Albus," Severus said through his teeth, picking up his fork.

"Did you get her anything yet?" Albus asked. Severus dropped his fork. He had forgotten. "I thought you might have. I've already taken care of it. It should be in your room tomorrow on Christmas morning."

"Thanks," Severus said reluctantly, "What did you get?"

"In time, Severus, in time," Albus said, fiddling with his beard, "besides, Minnie helped me pick it out. You have no need to worry."

Knowing this would be the best response he would get; the younger man picked his fork back up and began eating the delicious meal.

Hey, please R&R! I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible, or at least update. I know its really cheesy.

Back to finals! begins studying while typing fanfiction story with wooden pole


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, you think that the story would be based around Harry, and not Hermione and Severus? (I would be in Heaven if JK pulled something random, and actually made the couple.)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Good Lord, it's been a long time. I'm so sorry. I've been caught in the stress of high school (Oh man! Imagine what it's going to be like in college for me!).

Anywho, I've reread my entire story, and I noticed all the mistakes, grammar wise and organizing my thoughts. I'm still a new author, so I'm still learning. Please forgive my lousy writing skills and grammar. Frankly, I couldn't spell grammar correctly without spell check. Oh boy!

What's new with me fan fiction wise?

I've got a new fan fiction idea I've been contemplating for the last 8 months! I will start it after I finish all the incomplete stories I have. It's about INSANITY! SSHG too!

**IMPORTANT:** I need a new beta! My last, who was the best beta I've had, has stepped down from the position due to a busy schedule. She is still an amazing part of the team, advising me. Please let me know if you can help me out. Everyone knows I damn need one if you look at the first 8 or so chapters.

**A Teenaged Snape?**

Was he dreaming? Severus contemplated what his life had been like the past few months, leading up to the beautiful girl, no woman, in his arms. It was already seven in the morning of Christmas Day. Severus couldn't care less that it was Christmas; he'd rather stay cuddled with Hermione for the rest of his life if he could.

His thoughts were interrupted as his Hermione began to mumble and cuddle up closer to him. He smiled, _his Hermione_. The two words sounded so right together.

All of this seemed so unreal. Severus held his arms around her a little more tightly to reassure himself that she was indeed here and was all his.

He looked down upon the young woman, taking in her features once more. He grinned slightly, as he saw a small amount of drool form at the corner of her mouth. He loosened his grip tightly to stare at the ceiling. The Potions Master sighed slightly as the thoughts of this ending quite soon entered his head once more.

"Severus?" Hermione murmured into his sweater. Severus looked down at her once more and smiled as the masses of curls began to shift to reveal her sleepy face.

"Happy Christmas, love," Severus replied, pecking her forehead the best he could from their position. Hermione sprung up slightly, but realizing the loss of warmth, returned.

"Oh, I had forgotten it was Christmas," Hermione replied, much more awake, "Should we be going down to breakfast?"

"Not yet," Severus whispered, "let's just open presents in bed for a moment."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. She slowly crawled to the edge of the present covered bed, and grabbed the packages she had gotten for Sev. The Head Boy accepted it graciously.

"Possibly a sweater, maybe potion ingredients?" Severus guessed as he shook the package slightly. The guesses were rather impractical as the package was too small to be either. Unwrapping the package slowly, he found two small glass heart necklaces. (URL's for the necklaces below.)

"I know, utterly cheesy," Hermione blushed, explaining her gift, "I tried my hand pectus statuaries."

"They're beautiful, Hermione," Severus said with true honesty. The simplicity and thoughtfulness behind them were extraordinary. She turned a slightly darker shade of red, as she picked up the one of green-black and unfastened the hook. She fastened it onto a surprised Severus.

"They have a simple charm on them," the Head Girl explained, "We just have to give them a quick squeeze and think of the other to find out if the other is safe or how the other is feeling." Severus nodded in, as he took the silver and black necklace and fastened it around her neck. Finishing, he held his hot breath against her left ear.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered, knowing very well what he was doing to her as she gulped hard. He smirked to himself, as he slowly withdrew himself.

Looking over the packages, he instantly knew which package Albus and Minerva had chosen. It was an averaged looking package, except the fact it was wrapped in lemon-dropped wrapping paper.

"Damn Albus," Severus thought, handing the present to Hermione slightly embarrassed. She smiled, as she began to unwrap the gift ever so slowly. The tension was killing the Potions Master, who was clueless and to some extent afraid of what the loony Headmaster of Hogwarts could have possibly chosen.

"They're amazing, Severus," Hermione said enthusiastically, as she held up a pair of diaries.

"Thank you, Minerva," Severus thought, knowing fully well that she was the only reason that the package did not fart out lemon drops.

They were actually pretty spectacular. There was a russet one with "H.J.G" enlaced and engraved for Hermione. For Severus, an ebony companion with his own initialed, "S.A.S." The two were both were also covered with a slightly indentation of elegant pattern of leaves, as well as jeweled encrusted.

His thoughts were interrupted once more as Hermione pulled into a tight embrace.

"Shall we open the rest of these gifts?" Severus said as he handed her random packages from the foot of his bed. She smiled as she began to unwrap her gift from Mrs. Weasley.

After another hour, the two had nearly finished. Hermione had received her usual mince pies and Weasley special sweater; light lavender this time. She had also received a book on similarities between Muggle Chemistry and Potions from Harry, which highly interested Severus. Her other gifts included Honeydukes' Finest (Ron), more books (her Professors and Parents), and other little bits and bobs.

Severus' pile was slightly smaller. Qudditch gear from Ron and Harry was the very first. Also, he received, surprisingly, not his first bright orange Weasley sweater from Molly. Albus gave him a year supply of Lemon drops, and Minerva, a cancellation of that year supply and instead, a book called Sarcasm for the Sarcastic.

The gifts that embarrassed them were from Ginny and the Twins. She had gotten Hermione lingerie. For Severus, she had been so thoughtful to get him "Erotic Chocolates" that made certain parts of the eater more sensitive (Idea borrowed from another fanfiction story). The twins had gotten them, well; they'd rather not talk about it.

"The Weasleys are certainly subtle," Severus said sarcastically as he tossed the box of chocolates into the pile of wrapping paper. Hermione blushed a darker red in reply. She tossed her gift into the pile as well.

The two began to help themselves to the regular chocolates, discussing how everyone could have found out already. They were disrupted as the Albus' head appeared in the fireplace before them.

"Severus, Hermione," Albus said, eyes twinkling more than usual, "Come to breakfast already, everyone's waiting. Oh, and don't mind changing, everyone are in their pajamas."

Severus and Hermione nodded, as they navigated their way past all the wrapping paper. The two made their way into the Great Hall, only to be stopped by charmed mistletoe. That was easily complied with, and the two sat themselves down together.

After breakfast, the couple joined in the small games that the Headmaster had set up for the kids and Professors for a little Christmas fun. They had simple games like Exploding Snaps, a game Albus had invented that involved lemon drops (that was surprisingly fun), and many others.

Everyone joined in the laughter as Professor Trelawney had run into one of the Christmas trees and declared that she had known it would happen.

"Severus, if I could have a moment of your time," Albus said, pulling the younger wizard from one of the games over to a quiet corner. "We don't have much more time."

Severus quirked his infamous eyebrow at him in confusion. Albus conjured some seats for them.

"Mr. Malfoy's New Year's Ball, Severus," Albus whispered, as the two sat themselves down. Severus nodded after a few minutes, he actually forgotten.

"Have you decided on whom to take?" Albus said. The Potions Master had forgotten about that as well.

"Well, I think Hermione would be my safest option, but I do not want her involved in this," Severus replied.

"Involved in what?" Hermione asked, sneaking on the both of them. Severus jumped a little; Albus seemed rather calm and conjured a chair besides them.

"Hermione, do you remember when Mr. Malfoy spoke to Severus in the hospital wing time ago?" Hermione nodded. "Well, Severus has been invited to their annual Ball in place of Professor Snape." The Head girl gasped.

"Well, Severus is not going," Hermione said, stubbornly. Severus sighed.

"Hermione, there is nothing we can do about this. I'm not sure you know, but I am part of the Order and I have my own duties," Severus replied.

"Oh course, I'm aware that you are in the Order," Hermione said, "but I am not going to have you risk your neck for some stupid party."

"Some stupid party?" Severus retorted, as his temper began to rise. "This party good very put a damn end to this whole bloody war!" The young wizard who have kept on yelling, or rather what he thought as angry hissing, had the older man not stepped in.

"Take this to your rooms," Albus, said under his breathe, as he calmly waved away the starring crowd. The two stomped out of the Great Hall, as coolly as they could before rushing towards their rooms.

"There are other ways we could figure out to beat him, you know!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. She angrily began to grab at the piles of wrapping paper, trying to clean up and cool down.

"You tell me!" Severus retorted, as he began on his side of the room. "Tell me how, we can stop the fighting, the deaths, the pain everyone has to go though!"

"Don't you dare put me on the spot, Severus Snape!" She tossed a ball of wrapping paper at him. He easily dodged it.

"What the little know-it hasn't gotten anything to say? Somebody call the press!" Severus said, mockingly. Hermione let out a frustrated groan.

"Just get out!" She screamed, "Now! Get out!" Severus stood there, halfway between shock and anger.

"Well, I can't," Severus yelled, "I live here too, if you don't remember." Hermione let out another irritated screech, as she kicked the remaining piles of wrapping paper out of the way.

"I don't fucking care where you go!" She yelled, as she stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door.

"You're just like bloody uncle," Hermione screamed from her room, "always going off to get himself killed!"

I feel sorry for the wrapping paper, don't you? I really want a lemon drop farting gift from Albus too.

Please R&R. I need a new beta!

Here's the URL's I promised.

http//www. forzieri. com /images/prodottig/ak29404-001-00-2. jpg

http//www. forzieri. com/images/prodottig/ak29404-001-02-2. jpg


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Please don't hurt me, JK! Don't send you're spies after me like Disneyland did!

**Author's Note: **_Miss me? (Ducks at the vase flying at her head) Guess not. I've been enjoying my summer doing absolutely nothing and it feels great. (Looks at the last update date) Good Lord, has it really been three months? I'll try to finish this by the summer hopefully and maybe I'll try for my Naruto story too._

_Thanks to my new beta, Fauna Nettles! And once again thanks gooseflesh as well!_

**A Teenaged Snape?**

"Bloody, fantastic job," Severus mumbled to himself and the crisp air of his former dungeon quarters. His frustration and anger had clearly made a home for themselves upon his face. Just yesterday, Hermione and he were finally able to admit their feelings for one another and not even twenty-four hours later had a fight over Malfoy Senior's Annual New Year's Ball.

The Head Boy took another hefty swig of his glass of Firewhiskey, savoring the burning sensation in the back of his already sore throat. He was well aware that he would be sporting a hangover by morning's arrival but hell, he was too drunk to really give a damn.

'Young love, my ass,' Severus thought as he finished off his glass and reached for the nearly empty bottle sitting beside him. He planned on getting as pissed, double meaning intended, as he could. Pouring the last of the Firewhiskey into his glass, the Potions Master slammed the bottle into the fireplace. He hadn't bothered to light the thing, taking comfort in sitting in the cold silence.

The wizard was not entirely surprised about their fight. He was pretty sure he was going to find some way to subconsciously ruin their relationship anyway if turning back into his true state didn't do it first. But with his new drunken state of mind, he had to admit that their time together was most enjoyable if not only tolerable.

Perhaps being in his old quarters had brought back some of his old ways and in all honest truth he didn't want to revert back to his old self. Severus had to admit during the past couple of months that he had been the happiest he ever felt in as long as he could remember. He snorted at himself. He had gone soft. Happy? What? Being played as a pawn in Albus' chess game, being friends with the Golden Trio he had hated since the day they set foot on the grounds of Hogwarts, and being in two broken relationships? What kind of happiness is that?

'Better than everyday doing what you're doing now; feeling sorry for yourself and drinking away your pain,' the back of his mind retorted.

"Shut up, you," he shouted to himself. Now even angry with himself, he gulped down the last of his 'comfort-routine' and attempted to remove himself from his chair. After two failed attempts, Severus was finally able stand on his feet and stagger towards the door. He didn't even bothered to put on his coat, remaining in what he had worn in the morning, a thin undershirt and pajama pants. The burning feeling of the liquor had warmed him up enough.

After their fight, Hermione had spent the better part of the morning and afternoon holed up in her room, letting all her emotions run into her pillow. Her pillow was a poor comforter to the Head Girl, but it served its function in the end. She slowly drifted off to a slumber.

Several hours later, Hermione woke up to a dark room and a loud crash in the Head Common Room. Panicking, Hermione quickly got up and went to the door, hardly realizing she had wiped away the tears she had cried in her sleep.

"Shit! Bloody table!" She could hear someone swear. Quickly grabbing her wand and her warm robe from her bedside, Hermione took one deep breath to try to install some of her so-called Gryffindor courage within her. Opening the door quickly with her wand out, Hermione was met with the sight she least expected.

In the moonlit room, Severus was unsteadily trying to get up from the broken coffee table, muttering swears under his breath in different languages. With little balance, he was able to get back on his feet before nearly stumbling into the dark fireplace. Luckily, the wizard was able to catch himself on the edge of the hearth.

"Severus, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione said, raising her voice and pocketing her wand. She quickly made her way down from the balcony to his side. He had his face in his arm, as he used it to lean against the stone fireplace. Slightly frightened, Hermione tried to pull him out of the position. He swatted her away and tried to walk around her to his room in vain.

The Head Girl was finally able to catch a strong whiff of alcohol on his breath and she tried to get him to stay still. Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to do. In trying to move her out of the way, Severus, on his unsteady feet, had fallen back onto the rug, taking her with him.

Sprawled most unceremoniously across his chest, Hermione quickly tried to get up, only to be stopped by Severus who was gripping her tightly by her elbows.

"Severus, stop! You're hurting me!" Hermione yelled out, trying her damn best to get herself out of his grasp. She could see and smell the effects of the alcohol in his unfocused obsidian eyes and strongly scented breath. She was released by her elbows, only to be captured into a tight embrace. The drunken young man buried his face into her neck, letting his hot breath rest in the position. The young woman gasped at the sudden change and tried once more to release herself.

"D-don't leave m-me," she felt and heard muttered into her neck and hair. "L-love H-hermy." He let out a loud, unhandsome belch into her neck.

This wasn't exactly the most romantic proclamation in the world to Hermione (or to any woman for that matter); pathetic was more like it. And she assumed this 'Hermy' he had used referred to her and that he had forgotten the use of the words 'I' and 'you.' She, however, ceased her struggling and allowed herself to calmly settle into his warm embrace in half-amusement and half-annoyance. She began to contemplate what she would do to him in the morning. Perhaps she would let him go without a Hangover Potion.

Hermione was still thinking over his punishment when she slowly became aware of his light snoring and his calmed breathing against her neck. Gradually lifting herself from him, she sat down on the floor beside him.

'Men,' Hermione thought in annoyance and humor. Her accusation over the opposite sex was supported by the gas that Severus expelled in his sleep, as he mumbled something and turned over. (A/N: HEY! Don't look at me like that! In all 1000+ SSHG stories I've ever read, Severus has never farted! This is more realistic and I made his farting sound classier just for you guys! This scene was more dramatic at first, but I dwelled on it too long and changed it.)

Trying not to inhale the fumes, Hermione pulled out her wand and levitated the sleeping Severus up to her room. Settling him down on the bed more carefully then he deserved, Hermione joined him on the other side of the bed.

She wanted to be there in the morning when he woke up. She had Snape's signature malicious smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh, Sevvie-kins!" Hermione exclaimed evilly, as she pulled the sheets he had been clinging too. To add to Severus's pounding headache and groans, she began jumping on the bed.

"Stop that infernal jumping, woman!" the Potions Master hissed. Seeing that she had no intention of stopping, he resorted to the next best thing. He grabbed her by the legs, causing her to come crashing down on the bed. Giggling, she made to get up. Afraid that she might resume, Severus rolled over and pinned her to the bed, coming face to face with her; grin to glare.

"I think you deserve this after what you did yesterday," Hermione replied, kissing him on the nose. "And I forgive you for being horribly pathetic."

Severus gasped, not only from his headache, but he began to notice the bruising forming on Hermione's outstretched arms. They were located on both her elbows. Looking away from the witch's face, he gently began to examine the injury.

"Did…" Severus started softly in disbelief, "did I do this to you last night?" His question seemed more directed at himself than her.

"Really, Severus, it's nothing. I know you didn't mean it," Hermione said, trying to move her arms away. Severus made no attempt to stop her; he was too afraid he would hurt her again. Looking away from her, he rested back onto his pillow ashamed of himself.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he whispered, before getting up and leaving her in silence.

"Not again," Hermione said, sighing. Getting up, Hermione got ready for Boxing Day, making sure to wear long sleeves. (A/N: From USA, don't really know what you do on Boxing Day. Let's just ignore that.)

Finishing her morning preparations, Hermione made her way across the balcony. She was left unpleasantly surprised when she found Severus' room empty.

'Must have gone to breakfast,' Hermione thought and began to make her way down to the Great Hall. Seating herself at the end of the table, she did not find any sign of the particular wizard anywhere.

After a quick breakfast, Hermione made her way around Hogwarts looking for him. Just she was rounding the corner that was near Professor Dumbledore's office, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, steadying herself.

"Quite alright, dear," the older witch replied. "I was actually looking for you." Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Follow me, such things should not be discussed in such open areas," Professor McGonagall said, as she led the way to the gargoyles in front of the Headmaster's office. Giving the usual sugary password, the two made their way up the steps and stepped inside without even knocking.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so glad you could join us," the professor said cheerfully, as he gestured towards the teenaged Severus, staring dreamily out the frosted window. The younger wizard turned his head towards her, giving her a regretful look.

"Let me answer your unspoken question on why you are here," the Headmaster said. "We all have a meeting to attend back at Number Twelve." Hermione nodded. The group soon flooed over to the Order's headquarters. Dusting their robes off, the four silently made their way to a packed living room. The entire inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix was present, besides, of course, the older Severus Snape.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Harry and Ginny, slightly calmer, greeted Severus before trying to pry Ron off his latest victim. After they finished their greeting the younger members of the Order settled down on the floor, as there were no more chairs in the house that were unoccupied.

"I have called this meeting on short notice to address the situation regarding young Mr. Severus Snape, here, and Lucius' Annual New Year's Ball," Albus stated. "We are here to discuss the series of events and security measures needed to keep Severus safe. However, let it be known, that we have already decided that it is the best that he should attend."

"How could you possibly think it be best that he attend!" Hermione exclaimed, getting to her feet. Harry and Ron desperately tried to get her to sit down but she would have none of it. Surprisingly enough, Mrs. Weasley also got to her feet.

"I must say that I agree with Hermione," She said, slightly calmer than the younger witch, "I may not yet have been able to get to know the boy, but any person would think it would be insane to send him to his death! Honestly, Albus!"

"I second the notion!" Remus agreed. More shouts of protest to such a decision were also exclaimed. More surprise came when Professor McGonagall, Ginny, followed by Harry and Ron, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and several other Aurors and members got up as well.

"SILENCE!" Albus exclaimed, overtaking all the other voices in volume. The Order grew silent, as people returned to their seats frightened.

"Ms. Granger, Hermione," Albus started, "I know you care for Severus deeply, but he and I have agreed this best and _necessary_. Things could be far worst if he did not attend. And all of you are forgetting important facts. Every year, Lucius Malfoy invites the Minister of Magic and several other members of the Ministry. It would not do Lucius or Lord Voldemort (everyone besides Harry and Hermione flinched) any good to try to take advantage of the situation and kill or capture Severus. An added plus is that they may have too great of a need for him, his position as Head Boy, and his family's wealth and reputation."

The old wizard circled the room now to speak to everyone.

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact that we cannot rely solely on this assumption that the Minister will be there all night or that they do indeed need Severus. That is why I present to you the plan that would best suit the situation." Everyone sat up a little straighter to be able to hear the old man.

"This plan must be carried out with precision to strike a blow to Voldemort's regime. It might enable us to rid his side of some of his most trusted Death Eaters, particularly when the majority of them will be attending this Ball. Of course, we could not risk the Ministry's interference. At best, we hope to secure some information from Malfoy Manor."

Albus paused for a moment to remove his wand from his robes. With a flick of his wrist, an image of Malfoy Manor and its inner structure appeared in mid air.

"We have exactly 4 and a half days till the event. Severus, you and your guest will be armed with a Portkey, second emergency wand, and some sort of communicator. I expect you two to memorize the structure of Malfoy Manor, study the guest list that Alastor was able to obtain, and prepare yourselves physically and emotionally." Severus nodded, accepting the supplies Albus conjured before him.

"I want you to try to gather all information possible from conversations you overhear or any other source.

"Remus, you and Franklin will secure the grounds at least a mile from Malfoy Manor with the Aurors, Bill, and Charlie. Keep the Manor in view but outside the anti-apparition wards. I'm sorry, but I think it would be unwise to have it any closer. Keep yourselves hidden in the surrounding forest and cliffs at all costs unless an emergency shall occur. The rest of the Order shall remain in several different groups in Hogwarts, the Burrow, or here to be called on if necessary.

"Any questions?" Albus finally finished. A few looked around the room, trying to absorb all the information presented. Others, a bit apprehensive of the plan, looked around as well too.

"Who is this guest that he has to take?" Harry volunteered in a serious tone.

"Me," Hermione replied before anyone could respond. She got to her feet once more and walked over to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Coming out of shock, Severus got to his feet as well, as did Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"Hermione, no," Severus said, "I will not put you in danger." The other three nodded their agreement. The girl turned back to them.

"Me? In danger?" She said angrily, "I have been in danger ever since I was born. Being a muggleborn and being one of Harry's best friends only adds to the situation. I'm top of my class, Head Girl, and despised by the entirety of Slytherin House. So you see, Severus Snape, you can't come play hero and protect me from everything. It's my turn to protect you, you bastard!" And with that, Hermione Jane Granger stormed out of the room and, from the volume and direction of her steps, into the room that she shared with Ginny from time to time. The loud slam produced by the door to the room alleviated any doubts of where she had gone.

Mrs. Black's bickering began from all the chaos. Biting back the few moments of shock, Severus followed her out his own anger. The rest of the room remained silent.

"This meeting shall be continued back at the Burrow," Albus replied stiffly. "Leave the two alone to sort this out."

Entering her surprisingly unlocked room, Severus slammed the door behind him and added a Silencing charm. This had no effect on Hermione who was stomping around, muttering irately under her breath.

"So I'm a bastard now, am I!" he yelled. "Funny that you would want to go to another bastard's Ball with this one." She stopped her pacing to glare at him.

"Shut it, Severus!" She retorted. "I'm going and that's final!" Hermione tossed herself onto the bed, turning away from him.

"Inviting yourself? Pathetic!" Severus countered. "I'm doing this for your own good and the good the Order." She turned back to him, tears threatening to betray her anger.

"Well, I'm doing what's good for you!" The witch sat up. "And the good of the Order! I'm bloody tired of your uncle playing the damn hero and now you have to go and try to follow in his footsteps? What is with all the Snape men and trying to be some sort of freaking martyr!" He stormed up to bed right in front of her.

"Martyr?" Severus mocked a laugh. "I am far from such a thing! I am doing this to repent for all the evil I've ever caused in this whole war."

"What evil, Severus?" She replied in frustration, "You're barely of age for Merlin's sake! What could you possibly have done?"

"I've done plenty I need to repent for and I don't need to answer to the likes of a mere girl."

"Then let me repent with you!" Hermione screamed. Severus paused, unsure of how to respond for the moment. However, he didn't have to. Hermione had grabbed him by his shirt till their lips met. With the wizard in far better reach now, she pulled him down to the bed with her, wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing her softer body into his hard one. The two poured out their frustration, anger, and passion into each kiss.

After a few moments, they broke off their lip lock to return some air to their bodies. Severus growled as he moved his kisses and nibbled farther south to her collarbone and neck. He began to urgently unbutton her blouse. Her shirt was soon discarded, only to be joined by the rest of their clothing within moments.

And so the night continued...

TBC...

Sorry, lack of experience. You get the idea. Stay tuned for the next update. I wasn't actually planning for this happen just yet, sort of slipped out in all the anger. Thanks again to my new beta, Fauna Nettles.


	21. Chapter 21

A Teenaged Snape?

Severus wakes up first from their night together and realizes that he should have never taken advantage of Hermione. He then he gives her one last kiss on the forehead and also leaves a note saying that he was sorry. He then decides to leave to go to Diagon Alley to clear his mind and figure out what he say to her the next time he saw her. His decision is to tell her the truth that he is her Potion's Master. Sev never gets the chance however, because he is captured by Death Eaters. He is then taken to Voldemort, who reveals that they have also captured Hermione, who was looking for him. They then enforce curses and physical attacks upon him.

They are then used as bait and put into a dungeon cell in Lucius Malfoy's home. Hermione then askes Severus if he's okay and asks why he left. He is about to tell her the truth when Eric and Charlotte suddenly enter and take off their glamours. They are actually Lucius Malfoy and another female Death Eater. They deliever the news that Dumbledore has been given the message of their capture and that he has forty-eight hours to hand himself over in return for them. They also change Severus back into his older self, shocking Hermione.

After Hermione and Severus are left alone once more, Hermione accuses Severus of lying to her and he tries to explain to her, but she ignores him. Hermione begins to cry and Severus tries to comfort her. However, she is still angry with him and rejects him. They sleep on the cold ground on opposite corners. In the middle of the night, the former Head Boy wakes up to find the Head Girl shivering and despite her protests, wraps them both in his school robes.

They are awaken a few hours later in each others' arms. After Severus is finally able to explain everything, Hermione forgives him and tells him that he had fallen in love with him and it does not matter what he looks like. He is still the same Severus Snape she knows and loves. She is only angry that he had kept this from her for so long.

They begin to talk to each other face to face with all truths and found out much more than they ever knew about each other. A few hours later they are more in love then they were ever before.

The next day, all extensions of the Order, including the foreign, arrive to wage the war of the century. The Order of 350 wizards and witches come with dragons, brooms, centurs, giants, and just about any creature that would side with them comes. The Death Eaters of a number of 275 have the help of the Dementors, vampires, and werewolves.

Hermione and Severus are left in the cell for the greater part of the battle. They are only left with themselves and their worries for the saftey of their friends and family. Finally, Ginny comes to retrieve them and gives them their wands. She too is shocked to learn Severus's identity.

They arrive wands ready to help Harry defeat Voldemort. They are successful only due to the fact that Harry had Ron, Hermione, and Severus to protect them.

Mr. and Mrs. Snape we're then married six months later.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and encouraging me, but I cannot do this any longer; it just adds to the stress I am under. I have things I need to get concentrated in life that does not permit me to finish this story. I'll will just summarize what would have happened in the final five to eight chapters. Thank you once more and Goodbye.**


End file.
